Realizations
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: KAMANOSUKE / JINPACHI fanfic. Jinpachi decide resolver de una vez por todas el misterio que es Yuri, usando métodos por demás "interesantes", que llevará a ambos a admitir lo que en verdad sucede entre ellos... Rating M sólo para algunos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1: Got you!

_No hay advertencias para este capítulo :) _

_La historia se sitúa justo acabando el anime._

* * *

La batalla contra Hanzo y su gente había acabado y las cosas habían vuelto casi a la normalidad, excepto por la ausencia de Ana. Sin embargo, había un nuevo miembro en el equipo: Nezu Jinpachi. El pirata, maestro del rayo, se estaba quedando en el castillo, aunque de vez en cuando iba a chequear su barco y a sus hombres. Sanada le tenía mucho respeto, no sólo por haberles salvado en aquella oportunidad, sino también porque, junto con Saizou, era uno de los más fuertes de su grupo de Braves.

Jinpachi, mostrando buen carácter y buena disposición, -aunque pasaba mayor tiempo al lado de Kakei- se había dado un tiempo para conocer a los otros miembros del equipo. Todos habían venido a parar a este lugar por diferentes motivos. El chico llamado Sasuke al parecer llevaba aquí bastante tiempo al ser acogido por Sanada cuando era más joven. Amaba los animales y se había hecho amigo de Verónica, la pantera de Jinpachi. Rokuro era paje de Sanada desde siempre así que no había nada extraño sobre él. Benmaru, quien era un niño, buscaba un sitio al que pertenecer luego de haber sido abandonado por sus padres. Seikai, era hermano de Izanami…o algo así, pero estaba decidido a quedarse para proteger a la niña. De Kakei sabía todo.

Jinpachi estaba interesado en conocer más sobre ellos, no sólo como compañeros, sino por seguridad. Cuando se es capitán de un barco lo mejor es saber las intenciones de los hombres que te rodean y están a tu mando, para evitar problemas; y la mejor manera de conocer sus motivaciones e intenciones era llegando a conocer más de ellos. Sabía de la traición de Ana, la rubia de grandes pechos que derrotó en combate. No iba a permitir que ocurra otra vez lo mismo mientras él estuviera aquí.

El caso de Izanami y Saizou lo tenía sin cuidado. La chiquilla sólo quería un lugar donde sentirse protegida y trajo consigo a Saizou a la fuerza. Jinpachi conocía a tipos como él; a pesar de su rudo exterior, quería estar en un lugar, con gente que le necesitara, lo tenía escrito en la cara…y Jinpachi había visto muchas caras en su vida. Pudo averiguar algo del pasado de Ana y llegó a entender que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo. Aunque no se arrepentía, la mujer se sentía mal por lo que hizo, era obvio por como no se alejaba mucho del castillo en caso de que necesitasen ayuda. De todas maneras, Jinpachi la tenía vigilada.

Finalmente, quedaba Kamanosuke. Desde el primer momento que le vio, el chico captó la atención del pirata; claro que en ese momento pensó que se trataba de una hermosa chica. El tatuaje que llevaba en el ojo le hacía ver incluso más lindo. Si bien le había decepcionado saber que en realidad era un hombre, esto no cambió en nada su deseo de acercársele. Ese día bebieron bastante, y se dio cuenta de varias cosas sobre el chico: 1) aunque podía tomar grandes cantidades de licor, éste se le subía a la cabeza muy pronto, 2) si bien sobrio era entretenido, borracho lo era aún más, y 3) el chico estaba obsesionado con Saizou.

Kakei-san le contó las circunstancias en que le conocieron y no tenía mucho sentido para Jinpachi. Al parecer, luego de hacerse pasar por una chica, Kamanosuke junto con la banda de ladrones que lideraba (lo cual impresionó a Jinpachi. Alguien tan joven liderando un grupo de hombres adultos, era sorprendente), secuestró a Izanami, y luego de enfrentarse a saizou –quien le venció y casi le mata-, le siguió hasta Ueda. Por lo que había visto, el chico siempre buscaba al ninja para retarle a una pelea o simplemente para estar a su lado. Kakei tenía razón: Yuri parecía una chica enamorada.

Sin embargo, Jinpachi no estaba muy convencido de su historia, o más bien dicho de sus razones para seguir en Ueda. Además, cada vez que Yuri se le pegaba a Saizou o creaba un escándalo por motivos relacionados al ninja, Jinpachi se sentía extrañamente molesto. El por qué, aún no lo entendía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar la razón de ambas cosas. Así ideó un plan para hacer confesar a Yuri.

Ya era de noche y todos se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones después de cenar. Jinpachi vio a Yuri caminar por los pasillos como buscando algo o, posiblemente, a alguien. El pirata decidió poner su plan en marcha. Justo cuando Yuri iba a doblar la esquina, el pirata se apareció por el lado opuesto, colisionando con el chico. Yuri cayó al suelo, mientras que el pirata seguía en pie.

"Qué carajos! Oe! Mira por donde caminas!" le gritó el pelirrojo al hombre mayor.

"Y no será más bien que eres tú quien no se fija por donde anda? Buscando a alguien, chiquillo?" respondió divertido el pirata, mirando a Yuri directamente en los ojos….esos ojos verdes le gustaron desde la primera vez que les vio.

"N-no sé de qué hablas. Me voy a dormir!" dijo Yuri, levantándose del suelo para caminar a su habitación. Nezu le cogió por el hombro para detener su avance.

"Pero, qué—"

"Relájate. Ya que estás aquí, por qué no vienes a tomarte unas copas conmigo. Recién me ha llegado un cargamento de sake de la mejor calidad. Qué dices?" a Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos. Tomar sake era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, y que no tenía oportunidad de hacer seguido. Luego de pensarlo un segundo, aceptó. Jinpachi le soltó el hombro y le dijo que le siguiera.

Mientras se dirigían al cuarto de Jinpachi (que se encontraba al otro extremo del castillo. Había pedido un cuarto privado y sanada aceptó sin objeciones), Yuri recordaba la primera vez que le vio. Si bien el hecho de que el pirata le confundiera con una chica le molestó de sobremanera, la forma de ser del hombre, su fuerza y afición por la bebida, le hicieron olvidar su cólera. Incluso bebieron juntos! Sin embargo, había algo más que lo tenía muy confundido. Luego de unas copas, se dio cuenta de que se fijaba en cosas que no debería fijarse como en lo definido de sus abdominales, su gran tamaño y contextura, su piel morena y sus ojos- no, otra vez estaba pensando en eso. Por ello, aquella vez optó por ir tras Saizou y molestarlo, colgádose de él para olvidarse de esos pensamientos. Y aquí estaba nuevamente, con el pirata, yendo a tomarse unos tragos juntos. Tal vez no era buena idea pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo era tan extraño.

Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras suyo. El cuarto era amplio y regularmente iluminado. Había un futón, un baúl y otras cosas de menor tamaño. Y por supuesto, varias botellas de sake en el suelo. Se sentaron en el suelo y Jinpachi le sirvió en un vaso bien grande. Luego se sirvió él y brindaron. De rato en rato conversaron de cosas diversas. Yuri notó con apreciación que, para variar, alguien se interesaba en su vida y logros. El pirata le alabó por haber estado al mando de un grupo de bandidos siendo tan joven, así que Yuri le contó todo sobre como empezó en el negocio, o bueno lo más impresionante.

Luego de varias copas, pasaron de eso a hablar sobre cómo Yuri terminó en este lugar. Kamanosuke explicó que mientras peleaba contra Saizou, los ojos del ninja le dijeron lo mucho que en verdad el hombre ansiaba matar y eso lo decidió todo. Le seguiría para enfrentársele y así al final matarle o ser matado por él, le daba igual. Luego de eso, Sanada le dio la oportunidad de quedarse hasta que llegue ese día, pero tenía que formar parte de su grupo, así que aquí estaba. A Jinpachi no le gustó nada esta historia, sin comprender muy bien por qué, pero lo ocultó muy bien.

En un momento, Yuri se levantó para ir a coger otra botella que estaba un poco lejos, tambaleó y casi se cae sino fuera porque unas manos fuertes y grandes le cogieron por las caderas en el tiempo justo. En su estado intoxicado, escasamente pudo sentir como las manos se movían y apretaban un poco sus caderas.

"Oye, seguro que no eres una chica?" dijo divertido el pirata, acariciando con más vehemencia las redondeadas caderas del menor. Yuri se dio cuenta de la forma en que le tocaba el hombre e intentó zafarse.

"Idiota! Claro que soy un hombre! Ahora suéltame!" dijo Yuri, molesto, pero claramente intoxicado. Jinpachi no le soltó, más bien le jaló con fuerza y le sentó en el suelo.

"vamos, no te pongas así. Ten, yo te lo alcanzo" dijo el pirata, cogiendo la botella de sake y pasándosela al chico. Yuri le miró un rato molesto y luego tomó de la botella. Le daba aún más cólera que el pirata se veía de lo más normal a pesar de haber bebido tanto como él.

"Pasando a otra cosa. A cuál de las chicas de Ueda ya te has follado?" Yuri se atragantó con el sake al escuchar esta pregunta.

"Q-Qué?"

"Vamos, estamos en confianza. Cuál es tu tipo? Mujeres fuertes y voluminosas como Ana o de pechos chicos y cara de bebé como Izanami?" mencionó el pirata lanzándole una mirada intensa a Yuri, quien se sentía extrañamente amenazado y…algo más….. su mente no pensaba con claridad, pero igual respondió.

"ja! Cómo si fuera a fijarme en esas dos. Ana es una perra traicionera que lo único que tiene son sus enormes tetas para llamar la atención. Izanami, esa mocosa me saca de quicio. Siempre quejándose, llorando, acaparando la atención de Saziou e impidiendo que peleemos. Quién se fijaría en ella, tan débil que es. Si tanto te gusta Ana, ver por ella. No me interesa" Yuri siguió bebiendo de su vaso. Jinpachi sonrió siniestramente, mirándole de arriba abajo.

"Jaja, tal vez lo haga" rió el pirata, acercándose un poco más al chico sentado frente suyo. Extendió su mano derecha para rozar con sus dedos la mejilla de Yuri, justo donde llevaba su tatuaje. Yuri se quedó inmóvil.

"Pero ella no es la única belleza por aquí. Tu piel es tan suave al tacto, Kamanosuke, tanto o más que el de una chica" dijo el pirata acercándose un poco más. El corazón de Yuri comenzó a latir más rápido, como cuando Saizou le tocó la cabeza, pero éste no era el ninja. Además, sentía como si se quemara, aunque eso podía ser producto del licor, pero….su cuerpo no le respondía, había dejado de respirar. Se sentía tan confundido. Una mano sobre su muslo derecho le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Yuri botó con fuerza la mano que le tocaba la mejilla, haciendo que el pirata se aleje un poco.

"yo te dije que no soy una chica!" le dijo al hombre moreno, gruñendo de cólera.

"Pero a veces te comportas como una, siguiendo a Saizou de esa manera. Te gustan los hombres, cierto? Cuántos ya te han follado, Kamanosuke?" Yuri se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Había tantas cosas incorrectas en esas palabras que no sabía por donde empezar a corregirlas.

"Ya te dije! Sólo quiero que pelear con Saizou. Me gustan la sangre y las peleas, y él es el único que me puede dar esa satisfacción. Joder! Y—y a mi no me interesan esas cosas, tampoco he tenido tiempo para ello. Nadie me ha-carajo! No me gusta NADIE! Sólo una pelea sangrienta" bramó Yuri, colorado de cólera y embriaguez. Jinpachi le quedó mirando impasible. Yuri se levantó dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, lejos de ese pervertido.

El chico salió de la habitación. Jinpachi le siguió de cerca y, antes que el chico se alejara más, cogió su cabello y le quitó el pin que lo mantenía en una cola.

"Devuélveme eso!" gritó molesto el menor, con fuego en sus ojos. Jinpachi, divertido, tomó el pin entre sus dedos y lo acercó a sus ojos para inspeccionarlo.

"No está mal para ser una baratija. Si lo quieres de vuelta, ven por él" desafió el pirata. Era como jugar con un niño. Yuri, ni lento ni perezoso, se le acercó y estiró su brazo derecho para coger el pin. Jinpachi fue más rápido, lo puso fuera de su alcance, y atrapó el brazo del chico con su mano.

"Con que no te interesa nadie, uh? Ésa no es una respuesta convincente para mi" Jinpachi guardó el pin en su bolsillo y usó esa mano para coger el bulto entre las piernas del jovencito, apretando un poco. Yuri dejó salir un quejido muy cercano a un gemido, si quererlo.

"Pareciera que te gusta que te toque aquí. Te está excitando esto" dijo el pirata apretando un poco más. Yuri apretó los dientes y de un empujón se apartó del pirata.

"Mierda! No me toques! No era que te gustaban las MUJERES como Ana? Pervertido!" siseó Yuri, sacando su arma. Creando una ráfaga de viento con la cadena, atacó al pirata con su hoz. Jinpachi parecía más divertido que otra cosa. Cogió la hoz por la parte baja, evitando el filo, sin retroceder un centímetro.

"En serio, Kamanosuke?" dijo mirando condescendientemente al jovencito que le miraba confundido. Cuando parecía que empezaba a darse cuenta de su error, Jinpachi electrificó la cadena, con la descarga suficiente para noquear a Kamanosuke sin herirlo de gravedad. Yuri cayó al suelo.

"Belleza y bravía, pero nada de sentido común" suspiró el pirata. Quitó el arma de las manos de Yuri y lo llevó cargando sobre su hombro de vuelta a su habitación. Sería una noche larga.


	2. Chapter 2: Groping or Fondling?

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi _

* * *

Jinpachi colocó el arma de Yuri dentro de su baúl; luego le quitó el abrigo al muchachito antes de recostarle en el futón, boca arriba. Se deshizo de las botellas de sake vacías y ordenó un poco el lugar para poder sentarse cómodamente al lado del joven dormido. Se puso a mirarle con detenimiento.

"Diablos! El chiquillo sí que es lindo. Toda una fiera cuando está despierto pero así dormido…se ve tan delicado" pensaba Jinpachi. Miraba descaradamente cómo el cabello suelto de Yuri, rojo como la sangre que tanto le gustaba, enmarcaba su rostro pálido bajo la luz de las velas. El tatuaje de su ojo era otra cosa que atrajo a Jinpachi desde un principio; tan fuera de lo común. Sus largas pestañas y labios rosados y finos eran algunas de las características que le hacían asemejarse a una mujer. Jinpachi recorrió con su mano la mejilla, sonrosada aún por el alcohol, hasta llegar a los labios, rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos. "Son suaves y húmedos" pensó para sí el pirata.

Mirándolo bien, el traje que llevaba el chico era muy provocador. Ya sin el abrigo, podía ver sin impedimentos como el polo que llevaba dejaba expuesto parte de su pecho y abdomen. Jinpachi colocó su mano ahí, sobre el vientre plano. El chico poseía una cintura delgada, que sólo servía para enfatizar sus redondeadas caderas, dándole un aspecto más femenino. "Me dan unas ganas de cogerlo por las caderas y cogérmelo aquí mismo" pensaba Jinpachi, excitado, pero no lo haría, no mientras estuviera dormido al menos. Tenía otros planes.

Veía cómo los pantalones del chico, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, tenían un corte bajo, dejando expuesta la parte superior de sus caderas. El pantalón tenía dos cierres, uno a cada lado. Jinpachi bajó un poco el del lado derecho, lo suficiente para poder tocar parte del muslo. Se sentía tan bien al tacto. Cuando antes le preguntó si estaba seguro de que no era una chica, no le faltaban razones…nunca había conocido a un hombre que tuviera esta figura! Para ser sinceros el chico le gustaba mucho, y era una de las razones por las que decidió aceptar la oferta de Sanada. Había recorrido muchos sitios, pero nunca había conocido alguien como Yuri.

Jinpachi se quitó su propio abrigo para tener más movimiento….seguiría con su plan. Cogió de nuevo la mejilla de Yuri con su mano derecha y acercó su rostro al del menor. Respiró su aroma, como de rosas, antes de lamer su labio inferior…

**Yuri's POV**

Qué ocurre? Dónde estoy? Estoy dormido? Todo está tan oscuro…no veo nada….qué! siento, siento como si alguien estuviera….ah! otro de esos sueños de nuevo, pero éste se siente tan real y es tan diferente. Alguien me coge de la mejilla…esta persona está lamiendo mis labios…eso es nuevo….ahora me está besando…sus labios son gruesos e insistentes…puedo sentirle tan cerca, su barba está rozando mi piel, raspando…ah! Se siente tan bien! Ésta persona sabe lo que hace. Su lengua quiere...se está moviendo entre mis labios, qué debo hacer? Necesito aire, mejor abro la boca y….su lengua está dentro de mí. Es tan gruesa y se mueve por todos lados dentro de mi boca; su saliva se mezcla con la mía…su barba me raspa con más fuerza pero no me molesta….el beso se intensifica... pareciera que quiere comerme..ah!ah! se siente tan bien! Comienzo a responder el beso…su sabor…su aroma son tan intoxicantes…huele a océano…espera, barba? o-céa—qué?

**Normal POV**

Jinpachi sintió como el chico respondía el beso, soltando pequeños gemidos de apreciación cuando de pronto abrió sus enormes ojos verdes. Antes de que le mordiera, el pirata se tiró para atrás pero no pudo evitar que Yuri le arañe en el brazo. No le dolió mucho pero tendría que cubrirlo más tarde. Cuando Yuri se levantó, se fue casi gateando para alejarse del pirata. Desde una distancia segura, miraba furioso al susodicho, tocándose la boca.

"TÚ! Cómo te atreves!"

"Calma gatita. Fue sólo un beso. Además me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando. Déjame decirte que tienes unos labios deliciosos" dijo divertido el pirata.

"Cállate pervertido!" gritó Yuri, visiblemente molesto. El pirata se puso de pie y se le acercó acechadoramente. Yuri, percatándose de que no tenía su arma, retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la pared. no tenía medios para defenderse. Jinpachi era mucho más grande y fuerte que él físicamente, tumbó a Seikai de un solo golpe. Sólo le quedaba encontrar una ruta de escape. Intentó arañar de nuevo al pirata, con su mano izquierda pero éste se le adelantó y le cogió de la muñeca, presionándola contra la pared, tirando un poco hacia arriba para ponerle de pie. Con su otro brazo, rodeó el cuerpo del chico por la cintura, aprisionando su brazo derecho contra su cuerpo.

"Déjame ir!" pidió molesto el chico, un tanto nervioso de tener al hombre tan cerca, aunque desconocía exactamente el motivo de su nerviosismo.

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Sólo quiero jugar un rato" rió el pirata. Yuri podía sentir la barba rasposa descender de su oído hacia su cuello mientras le besaba ávidamente. Al mismo tiempo percibió, con sorpresa, como la mano derecha del pirata, descendía desde su espalda media hasta su trasero.

"Oye! Eso—qué estás-"

"Ssshhh gatita. Sólo quiero tocarte" dijo el pirata. Aprovechando que anteriormente había bajado el cierre derecho, dejó caer un poco el pantalón del chico por ese lado para dejar al descubierto su redondeada nalga. Abrió su palma, cogiendo de lleno toda la nalga y apretando un poco, masajeando repetidas veces la zona. Esto sobresaltó a Yuri, que inhaló con fuerza.

"Qué culo tan rico, Kamanosuke" le dijo el pirata al oído, lascivamente, sin dejar de apretujarle. Este comentario fue repelido con un insulto bastante colorido hacia su persona pero el pirata sólo se rió de tal respuesta. Luego, bajó por el cuello del muchacho, lamiendo su recorrido, antes de besar y succionar fuerte la blanca piel, haciendo que Yuri comience a respirar agitadamente.

Kamanosuke ya no hacía nada para resistirse, demasiado inmerso y atolondrado por las distintas sensaciones y emociones que plagaban su mente y le confundían. Jinpachi siguió asaltando el cuello de Yuri, quería dejar una marca ahí, para que Yuri no olvidara lo sucedido la mañana siguiente. El chico ya estaba cediendo, así que quería ver hasta donde le dejaba llegar. Moviendo un poco la mano que apretujaba el culo del chico, llevó un dedo entre ambas nalgas, buscando la entrada del ano y tocándola con la punta, sobresaltando al muchachito de nuevo.

Jinpachi mordió un poco el cuello del chico para distraerlo, lo que consiguió, y aprovechó ese momento para introducir la mitad de su grueso dedo en el ano virgen. Yuri dio un grito ahogado, debido a la repentina invasión.

"qué haces? Detente!"

"relájate. Sólo un poco más" dijo el pirata, metiendo y sacando su grueso dedo del interior del estrecho canal. La invasión había sido en seco y sabía que le molestaba al menor, pero si le hubiese pedido que chupara sus dedos antes de introducirlos, Jinpachi estaba seguro que Yuri le hubiera mordido. Sólo quedaba este camino. Yuri comenzó a moverse dentro del agarre del pirata, sin éxito. Lo único que consiguió fue darle mejor acceso a Jinpachi para clavar un segundo dedo dentro de su ano. Yuri gritó, pero su grito no parecía ser de dolor...esto exitó de sobremanera a jinpachi, cuyo miembro se irguió, sintiéndose incómodo en sus pantalones. Como se encontraba tan cerca del chico, aspirando su intoxicante aroma, el pirata aprovechó para frotar su pelvis contra el cuerpo de Yuri.

"Vamos Kamanosuke. Puedo sentir como te gustaría tener mi verga ahí clavada en tu culo en lugar de mis dedos. Protestas y te resistes, pero en verdad te gusta. Si vieras como aprietas tu huequito para no dejar salir mis dedos. Eres una gatita traviesa" susurró Jinpachi en el oído de Yuri, con su voz sexy y ronca, antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Yuri gimió en respuesta, sin quererlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, usó toda su fuerza para patear al pirata en la pierna y empujarlo como pudo, usando su brazo semi-libre, para apartarlo lejos. Jinpachi retrocedió un par de metros, algo sorprendido.

Yuri se acomodó bien el pantalón, respirando agitadamente, sin mirar al pirata. Jinpachi no se movió de su sitio, en el medio de la habitación, aún excitado, esperando por lo que se viniera.

"No—no me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera! Cabrón!" dijo Yuri, mirándole fijamente.

"Y de qué manera quieres que te toque entonces? Además, estabas gimiendo como gata en celo. Eso dice más que mil palabras" respondió el pirata encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"N-no estaba haciendo eso!" dijo Yuri, ruborizándose. "Te dije que no estoy interesado en esas cosas. Sólo me importa-"

"Derrotar a Saizou? Hacer que te mate? Por favor, no me vengas con esas cosas. Es una tonta excusa que oculta tus verdaderas intenciones. Si has venido hasta aquí con otra cosa en mente, como Ana, dímelo ahora. Sanada se dejó engañar muy fácil por esa mujer, teniendo en sus narices a una obvia traidora. Yo no pienso quedarme aquí, sin saber tus verdaderas intenciones, Kamanosuke" retó Jinpachi. Esto hizo sudar frío a Yuri, pues no sabía que decir para que le crea.

"Eres idiota o te haces? Ya te dije, yo vine buscando la satisfacción de una buena batalla, nada más. Y yo no soy como esa zorra, no gano nada traicionando a ese viejo. Y No me interesa estar de arrumacos con nadie!" dijo Yuri, con determinación.

"No te interesa o quieres que Saizou sea quien te folle?" contratacó Jinpachi en tono muy serio, casi molesto, lo cual sorprendió y confundió aún más a Yuri.

"Claro que no! Ni tampoco tú! NADIE! Qué es lo que no entiendes?" gritó exasperado Kamanosuke. Jinpachi le miró unos segundos más antes de acercarse a su baúl, sacar el arma y abrigo de Yuri y tirárselos al cabreado jovencito.

"Aquí tienes! Ahora lárgate de mi vista" Yuri estaba extrañado por este cambio repentino de las acciones pero no perdería esta oportunidad, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Jinpachi se quedó pensando, no sabía por qué le había molestado tanto el último comentario del chico pero eso ya no importaba. Sólo debía idear un nuevo plan para obtener las respuestas que buscaba. El chico estaba confundido, él le ayudaría a resolver ese problema. Esto no se había terminado.


	3. Chapter 3: Do I like it?

_ADVERTENCIA: vouyerismo_

* * *

Yuri regresó a su cuarto esa noche, muy agitado, y nervioso, además de molesto. Ese hombre le había tocado de formas tan…. No tenía palabras para ello, pero le hacían sentir incómodo. O, bueno, un tanto incómodo y varias otras cosas para las que no tenía nombre o se negaba a aceptar. Todo parecía tan surreal…. La noche había empezado como siempre, primero la cena para luego salir a buscar a Saizou, hasta que se fue con Jinpachi a tomarse a tomarse unos tragos y entonces… pasó lo que pasó. Ni siquiera comprendía bien por qué pasó todo eso. Su cabeza era un remolino….parte culpa del alcohol también.

Estaba seguro que Jinpachi no le buscaría en su cuarto, además el pirata fue quien le dejó ir…prácticamente le botó de ahí! Eso le causó una opresión en el pecho pero prefirió ignorarlo. Aparentemente, Jinpachi sospechaba de él, creía que era otra ´Ana´, pero se equivocaba. No le creía que sólo había venido buscando una buena pelea, y que seguía a Saizou porque él se la iba a dar. Jinpachi parecía pensar que él quería otra cosa….tendría razón? No, no podía ser, era absurdo, se repetía Yuri….pero eso trajo consigo una serie de dudas sobre lo que sintió cuando Saizou le tocó la cabeza, tiempo atrás…o cuando Jinpachi, hace poco, cogió su mejilla. Yuri se ruborizó con este recuerdo.

"Qué me está pasando?" pensó cansadamente Kamanosuke, recostado en su futón. Si era honesto consigo mismo, la forma en que le tocó Jinpachi no le desagradó del todo. El nerviosismo y confusión de lo que estaba pasando dentro suyo, le frustraba, sí, pero la forma en que el hombre mayor le tocaba…y ese beso. Yuri suspiró cansado, ya no quería pensar más, quería irse a dormir. No le había mentido a Jinpachi al decir que no pensaba en esas cosas….en el sexo, con nadie, sin importar del género que sea. Su vida había sido difícil y siempre tuvo que vivir al límite para sobrevivir, hasta que estuvo al mando de ese grupo de ladrones, pero entonces todo era peleas y conseguir el mejor botín. No conocía otra cosa.

"Claro que tengo esos sueños….dicen que es normal" Yuri se refería a sueños húmedos, los cuales tenía de cuando en cuando, no eran frecuentes, usualmente soñaba con batallas sangrientas o no soñaba nada. Había escuchado a uno de los miembros más jóvenes de su grupo decir que era algo normal en gente joven, así que no le dio importancia. No soñaba con nadie en especial, y generalmente era sobre alguna pareja que había pescado ´jugando´ por ahí. Una ducha fría y salir a matar a muchos enemigos le ayudaba a calmarse por largo tiempo.

"Tal vez…tal vez el pirata no se ha cogido a nadie desde hace mucho y decidió jugar conmigo mientras tanto. Pervertido de mierda!" pensó Yuri, extrañamente desilusionado por la idea, pero ya no quería analizarlo más. Jinpachi le había echado de su cuarto, seguramente eso quería decir que ya estaba satisfecho y que le dejaría en paz de aquí en adelante. Todo volvería a la normalidad. Yuri cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri se levantó como de costumbre para tomar el desayuno que Sasuke dejaba en su puerta. El chico se levantó con dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca, se lavó la cara con agua que tenía en un jarro, se cepilló el cabello quitando todos los nudos, y cuando se lo iba a atar en una cola recordó algo importante.

"Coño! Jinpachi se quedó con mi pin!" pensó el chico molesto, frunciendo el ceño. En consecuencia, baja la mirada, y ve con el rabillo del ojo que había algo dentro de su cuarto, junto a la puerta. Yuri se agacha a recogerlo y se sorprende al notar que se trata de su pin. También había una nota, que leyó en voz alta.

"Dejaste esto en mi cuarto anoche. PD: Si fuera tú, me cubriría ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello antes de salir" Yuri toca su cuello, va corriendo al espejo y nota con horror como una gran marca entre morada y roja adorna la piel blanca de su cuello. "mierda!" Inmediatamente, Yuri se amara el cabello con el pin y, cogiendo un paño que había cerca, se venda el cuello, cubriendo toda la marca.

"Ese pirata me las va a pagar" dijo Yuri, antes de asomarse a su puerta a tomar su desayuno.

* * *

La mañana transcurre tranquilamente para Yuri, sin señales del pirata. Sale a entrenar un poco antes del almuerzo sin problemas. No se encuentra con Jinpachi ni durante ni después del almuerzo, lo cual le parece raro. Frustrado va a buscarle pelea a Saizou pero Izanami se interpone y se lleva al ninja a otra parte. Yuri está más que cabreado, pero ese suele ser su estado normal así que no hay nada raro en eso. Entonces ve a la comadreja, "Amaheru era su nombre?", pasar corriendo frente suyo. Luego de una corta persecución, logra cogerle y acaricia su pelaje hasta que calmarse del todo. Justo en ese momento aparece Sasuke.

"Buscas algo?" inquiere Yuri al ver que el chico sólo se quedaba ahí mirándole.

"Amaheru…su comida" Yuri le mira extraño, el chico parecía nervioso por algún motivo. No tenía idea del por qué.

"Ah, ok. Esponjoncito tiene que comer. Toma" puso el animal en las manos del chico-mono, como Saizou le decía. Ahora que se acordaba, Sasuke podía ver todo desde ahí arriba, tal vez él sabía del paradero del pirata.

"Oye, espera. Sabes donde está Jinpachi?" pregunta Yuri intentando parecer casual. No aguantaba las ganas de vengarse por el chupetón y lo que le hizo pasar anoche. Se arrepentiría de haberle usado para su propia diversión. Sasuke piensa un rato antes de contestar.

"Se fue temprano….al pueblo. Su barco está en el muelle. Volverá tarde" Yuri estaba contento. Ahora podría enfrentarse al pirata sin que Sanada esté cerca para decirle que no lo haga. Y ya no iba a cometer el mismo error que anoche. Se para de un salto y sale corriendo rumbo al pueblo, sobresaltando a Sasuke.

* * *

Yuri buscó en los alrededores del muelle –el barco estaba ahí pero no había señal de Jinpachi-, en casi todas las calles e incluso en el bar local pero nada. Pensando que tal vez se habían cruzado y que el pirata ya estaría de vuelta en el castillo, Yuri decide aprovechar el viaje hasta el pueblo para ir a los baños públicos. Era mejor que bañarse en el río. Justo cuando pasaba por detrás de los baños, para dar la vuelta al local y entrar por la puerta, escucha una risa muy familiar….era la del pirata. Yuri se esconde detrás de la pared de bambúes y echa un vistazo dentro. Al parecer era una poza de agua privada la que estaba viendo, para gente que puede costear tales cosas. Efectivamente, había identificado correctamente la voz: Jinpachi estaba ahí, y no estaba solo. Había una mujer con él.

No podía entender lo que decían, hablaban muy bajito, pero debía ser algo muy divertido pues reían alegremente. La chica era muy bonita, aprecia fastidiado Yuri. Cabellos largos y rubios, ojos verdes, y pechos grandes, justo como le gustaban al pirata. Por un momento llegó a pensar que ese trataba de Ana pero ella no tenía los ojos de ese color. No sabía si era una prostituta o una de sus *amiguitas*, pero le daba igual. Yuri está más concentrado más en el hombre de piel morena que cogía a la chica.

Desde donde se encuentra, Yuri tiene una vista clara del cuerpo del pirata, de la partes superior al menos, que sobresale del agua. Si bien sabía que el hombre era musculoso, ahora, sin las ropas que llevaba siempre, podía ver cada uno de sus definidos músculos. Brazos fuertes y fornidos, pectorales bien marcados y abdominales impresionantes…Yuri no puede evitar sonrojarse, otra vez se estaba fijando en tonterías y sintiendo tonterías, por este hombre que estaba empecinado en molestarle. Estaba tan molesto! Por culpa de Jinpachi era que se sentía de esta manera, por su acoso y sus palabras sucias que sólo buscaban confundirlo. Pero igual, no puede dejar de mirarle.

Jinpachi coge a la chica por la cintura y la atrae hacia sí; ella envuelve el cuello del pirata con sus brazos y se besan apasionadamente. Yuri contiene la respiración, se siente tan caliente de pronto. Sabía de primera mano cómo besaba el pirata, como buscaba dominarte con cada beso. Podía sentirlo nuevamente mientras les ve juntos y esos estremece su cuerpo. Jinpachi comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus grandes manos –manos que habían tocado a Yuri en casi los mismos lugares la noche anterior-, primero presionando sus pechos para luego pasar por su espalda hasta detenerse en las caderas de la mujer, sin dejar de besarle. Los gemidos de la chica se dejan oír cuando el pirata le aprieta las caderas.

Yuri no puede evitar sentir una molestia en la entrepierna. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para aliviarla pero no quería hacerlo. Esto no era uno de esos sueños raros que a veces tenía; estaba sucediendo frente a él, con alguien que conocía y que, inesperadamente, le hacía sentir muy "incómodo", y además…..cuando está pensando todo esto, Yuri escucha un gemido muy sonoro que viene de la chica. Jinpachi está besando su cuello, casi mordiéndolo, mientras aprieta las nalgas redondas de la mujer con más fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, Kamanosuke lleva una de sus manos hacia la parte de su cuello donde tenía la marca que Jinpachi había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Recuerda como una de esas poderosas manos, capaz de derrumbar a un tipo fuerte como Seikai, apretó de la misma manera su nalga sólo horas atrás. Sin poder resistirse más, oculto entre las sombras, Yuri lleva su otra mano al bulto entre sus piernas, debajo del pantalón, apretando un poco. Se respiración se detiene.

Los gemidos de la chica se oyen claramente a través de la pared de bambú, aumentando en volumen a medida que el pirata desciende para besar el prominente busto y endurecidos pezones de la mujer, mordiendo un poco. Yuri se complace a sí mismo con movimientos rítmicos de su mano, pensando, sin quererlo, cómo han de sentirse esos labios gruesos sobre su propio pecho. De pronto se oye un gruñido y Yuri abre los ojos, los cuales había cerrado sin darse cuenta, concentrado en su imaginación. No podía ver bien desde este ángulo pero al parece la chica tenía su mano entre las piernas de Jinpachi….estaba masturbándole, no había duda. Los suaves pero roncos gruñidos que hace el pirata estimulan a Yuri mucho más que los de la chica. No queriendo analizar lo que esto puede significar, simplemente, los disfruta al máximo.

Al poco rato, Yuri ve como Jinpachi se pune de pie, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo desde la mitad del muslo hasta arriba. La chica también se pone de pie, cubriendo la visión a Yuri del glorioso cuerpo del pirata. En ese momento, Jinpachi levanta a la chica como si no pesara nada, ella enrolla sus piernas alrededor del hombre moreno y, segundos más tarde, se oye un fuerte gemido. Yuri no puede apartar la vista en el preciso momento en que el miembro erecto del pirata se introduce completo en la mujer, antes de que ella comience a mecerse rítmicamente contra la pelvis de Jinpachi. Con el vaivén de sus cuerpos y los gemidos de ambos, agudos de ella y roncos de él, Yuri se masturba con más fuerza antes de venirse en su mano, mordiendo la otra para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Nada de lo que hubo soñado o visto antes le había causado tanto éxtasis como aquello.

Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, Yuri se limpia con unas hojas y se va rápidamente de ahí, dejando solos a los dos amantes.

**Yuri's POV**

Esto no puede estar pasando, es ridículo. Mierda! Todo es su culpa! Esto es tan confuso…quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, sin tantas tonterías. Peleas, sangre, muerte, eso es lo hace mi sangre hervir de emoción, no esto…. Ni siquiera sé por qué me quedé viéndoles. Será curiosidad, lo que sea, no importa. Tal vez de verdad soy un pervertido como dice Saizou…. Si Jinpachi tiene a esa mujercita, por qué diablos me molesta de esa manera? Que la vaya a buscar a ella si tiene tantas ganas de jugar! Como ha hecho ahora….que la busque a ella y sus enormes pechos que tanto le gustan!... Esto me tiene tan cabreado! Yo no voy a permitir que me toque así, yo no soy como esa estúpida mujer, abriendo mis piernas para él. Todo esto está mal. No sé que busca pero para mi termina aquí! Yo no me comporto de esta manera. No voy a pensar más en él o en estas tonterías! Que se vaya a la mierda!

**Normal POV**

Yuri no regresa de inmediato al castillo, muy alterado para volver y se va por las zonas más peligrosas del pueblo en busca de problemas, encontrándolos rápidamente. Luego de derribar a varios contrincantes sin mucho esfuerzo, se dirige a lo más hondo del bosque a derribar algunos árboles y acabar así con su frustración. Cuando finalmente se aburre y su corazón vuelve a latir normalmente, regresa al castillo, yendo directamente a su cuarto. se echa en su cama y duerme toda la noche….sin soñar nada.

Los días siguientes, Yuri evita lo más posible al pirata. Si no estaba persiguiendo a Saizou o molestando a Izanami y por ende buscando pelea con su hermano Seikai, desaparecía en el bosque ya sea para jugar con la comadreja o seguir atacando a la floresta. Volvía muy tarde a su cuarto, sólo para dormir. Ya ni siquiera cenaba, comiendo en el bosque lo que llegara a cazar. Todo estuvo normal, todo era como antes….por 4 días seguidos al menos, fue así.

* * *

_Gracias a quienes me han mandado sus comentarios vía mensaje privado :)sus palabras me estimulan a continuar. Siguiente capítulo dentro de poco. Las cosas se ponen mejor XD_


	4. Chapter 4: Just You and Me 1

_La vida de Kamanosuke se vuelve a complicar_

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / dub-con / lemon_

_*no apto para menores de edad*_

* * *

Kamanosuke se despertó como de costumbre, tal vez un poco más tarde de lo habitual por lo cansado que estaba de atacar árboles y bandidos la noche anterior. Este día iba a mantenerse, como últimamente, lo más alejado del pirata como fuera posible, se quedaría al lado de Sai- no, eso terminaría como ayer: Izanami haría problemas, su hermano vendría y le propinaría un golpe en la cabeza…. A Yuri todavía le dolía el golpe de ayer, así que desechó la idea. Mejor iría al bosque a jugar con la comadreja. Tan sólo pensar en el pequeño animal peludo hacía aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa. Se arregló un poco el cabello y tomó el desayuno que habían dejado frente a su puerta como todos los días.

"esto está bueno. Ese Sasuke sí que sabe cocinar" pensó Kamanosuke mientras terminada su desayuno. Luego se puso de pie, cogió sus implementos de baño y salió hacia el pasillo. Al inicio no se dio cuenta pero poco antes de llegar a los baños se percató de lo silencioso que se encontraba el lugar.

"Ni siquiera la odiosa de Izanami me ha dado el encuentro. Mejor" Yuri supuso que estarían todo reunidos con Sanada hablando de alguna tontería, así que tendría el baño solo para sí. Sin pensar más en el asunto, ingresó al baño, se quitó las ropas –que colocó sobre una mesita en el vestidor- e ingresó a la poza de agua caliente

"Rokuro sabe hacer su trabajo, siempre calienta el agua como a mi me gusta" pensó el pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el calor de la habitación. Sentía como sus músculos se relajaban y su mente se quedaba en blanco a la vez que cerraba los ojos. No más piratas acosadores, ninjas tocándole la cabeza, sentimientos raros y dudas ya no turbaban su mente, todo estaba en paz. A diferencia de las pozas de baño que visitaron en el pueblo, ésta era más pequeña y en declive, ya que una parte tenía el agua hasta el tope mientras que en el otro lado llegaba casi a la mitad del muro de piedra, por lo que Kamanosuke se sumergió en la parte más honda, sólo dejando fuera su cabeza, con sus cabellos sueltos color fuego desplegándose a su alrededor.

Sin que el pelirrojo lo notase, un par de ojos oscuros lo miraban desde un extremo de la habitación. Le habían estado observando desde que ingresó al baño, desde que se quitó las ropas. Cansado de sólo mirar, Jinpachi decidió hacer conocida su presencia. Tiró al suelo el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y lo aplastó con el pie antes de dirigirse a Yuri.

"No sabía que a las gatitas les gustaba mojarse. Debes ser una muy especial"

Kamanosuke, sobresaltado, abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver a Jinpachi en el baño, parado frente a la poza, completamente desnudo. No sabía si ver al pirata sin ropa o el calor del agua era lo que le hacía ponerse colorado, pero no quiso pensar más en un asunto tan molesto, estaba en problemas.

"Lárgate de aquí pirata de mierda. Y no me llames así! Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos. Si te me acercas te mato, ¿¡entendiste pendejo!" amenazó Yuri, con toda la furia y determinación que pudo transmitir a través de su mirada y voz. Unos ojos asesinos, verdes, miraban a Jinpachi con ira. Sin embargo esto no pareció intimidar al pirata, más bien le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, una sonrisa depredadora.

"Esos ojos me gustan gatita. No estoy jugando chico, debo despejar mis dudas y tú vas a ayudar lo desees o no. Niégalo todo lo que quieras pero ese día tú estabas gimiendo de placer, Kamanosuke." En un movimiento rápido, el pirata caminó hasta la poza y se metió al agua. Yuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo de alejarse un poco. Jinpachi, para evitar que se distancie más y aprovechando los movimientos lentos del chico debido al agua, le sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca izquierda.

"No lo hagas más difícil chico. Sin tu kusarigama no eres más que un muchachito indefenso junto a mi, así que no te resistas o si no te va a pesar"

Yuri hizo caso omiso de sus palabras e intentó zafarse de su agarre. Le arañó, intentó golpearle, patearle y demás mientras maldecía a viva voz, esperando tal vez que alguien le oyera. Jinpachi parecía más divertido por todo esto. Ver luchar a Yuri, verlo pelear y oponérsele a pesar de que sabía que era en vano, era muy excitante. Dominar a esta fierecilla iba a ser todo un placer para el pirata. Le cogió la otra muñeca y colocó sus manos por sobre su cabeza roja, contra la pared de piedra.

"Nadie va a venir si es lo que esperas que ocurra. Todos han salido a solucionar un asunto en el pueblo de al lado. Volverán en 2 días. Yo nos propuse como voluntarios para cuidar del castillo. Parece que no consideraron importante avisarte anoche, Kamanosuke. Eso pasa cuando llegas tan tarde del bosque para esconderte de mi." Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron muy grandes –el pirata sabía dónde había estado todo este tiempo, debía haber estado observándole- antes de devolverle al pirata una mirada furiosa y patearle en la ingle. Aunque no fue muy fuerte debido al agua, fue sorpresivo y consiguió que el pirata deje ir sus manos. A toda prisa, Yuri se dirigió al otro lado de la poza con la intención de alejarse del pirata y escapar, pero Jinpachi se recuperó rápido y rodeó su cuerpo por detrás.

"¡Suéltame degenerado! Ya te dije que no me interesan esas cosas. ¡No sigas jodiendo y déjame ir!" Pero por la forma por como Jinpachi le sujetaba ya no podía moverse libremente, más bien sentía como el cuerpo desnudo del pirata le rozaba la espalda. Podía sentir los fuertes pectorales, los definidos abdominales y más abajo….una bulto enorme que rozaba su trasero. Yuri dejó de moverse cuando se dio cuenta que cuánto más se movía, el bulto crecía y se aprisionaba más entre sus nalgas. Jinpachi tomó su falta de movimiento como una señal de sumisión.

"Muy bien Kamanosuke, ya era hora que te rindieras y te dejes llevar por tus deseos. No te preocupes, lo disfrutarás tanto como yo." Jinpachi le susurró al oído, roncamente, antes de coger un amarre que traía consigo en su cabello para esta ocasión, y atar con eso, de forma experta, los brazos de Kamanosuke, tras su espalda.

"¿qués es lo qu-" Yuri no pudo continuar cuando sintió como este hombre mucho más grande que él rodeó nuevamente su cintura con sus gruesos brazos, para pegar sus cuerpos lo más posible y frotarse contra él. Con su mano derecha, el pirata tomó uno de los pezones de Yuri y comenzó a torcerlo y frotarlo enérgicamente hasta dejarlo erguido, provocando un gemido ahogado de Kamanosuke, que se resistía lo más posible a complacerle. Como estaban en la parte baja de la poza, el agua sólo cubría sus cuerpos hasta la mitad del muslo. Jinpachi deslizó su mano izquierda desde la cintura del pelirrojo hasta su pene, el cual colocó en su palma para comenzar a masturbarlo. El muchachito empezó a respirar de forma agitada, maldiciendo casi incoherentemente entre jadeos.

"Ninguna mujer te ha tocado nunca acá, ¿verdad chiquillo? Será que no querías tener sus manos pequeñas y delicadas frotando tu piel. No, tú quieres manos grandes y fuertes apretando tu falo ¿cierto? Mira como se te pone duro en un instante. Esto te gusta." El aliento caliente del hombre en su oreja más la mano frotando de arriba abajo su miembro fue todo lo que necesitó Kamanosuke para gemir audiblemente, sin restricciones, lo cual deleitó a Jinpachi aún más.

"Así está mejor Kamanosuke, déjate llevar." El moreno entonces comenzó a besar el cuello de Yuri, primero suavemente para luego succionar con fuerza la delicada piel y morder un poco hasta dejar pequeñas marcas de dientes pero sin sacar sangre. Se pudo oír un quejido estrangulado que venía de Yuri.

"Sé que te gusta un poco de dolor, gatita. Aún hay más." Jinpachi presionó al mismo tiempo, con fuerza, el pezón de Yuri y su miembro erecto, mientras seguí lamiendo su cuello, provocando un gemido agudo y prolongado, casi suplicante, por parte del chico. Esto despertó aún más el propio falo de Jinpachi que se enterró en las nalgas de Yuri. El pirata aprovechó esto y comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo del más joven mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. Yuri sentía que todo su cuerpo quemaba, le faltaba la respiración y su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Ya no podía controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Gimoteaba en agonía, una agonía placentera.

"Siento que voy a explotar, ¡este hombre me va a matar! No quiero pero- Ya no aguanto más—" pensaba Kamanosuke, mientras el pirata seguía asaltando su cuerpo por todos lados. "Ah, ah, ah!—c-creo que v-voy a-"

Jinpachi se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el muchachito estaba al límite, estaba jadeando y tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Una vista que maravilló a Jinpachi pero aún no venía lo mejor.

"Lo siento chico, pero todavía no" dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para coger a Yuri por las caderas y guiarlo hasta el borde de la piscina. Yuri dejó salir un sonido de protesta. Con su mano derecha bajó el torso de Kamanosuke hasta colocarlo sobre el suelo, quedando doblado en dos, exponiendo su trasero al pirata.

"Aunque disfruto oír esos sexys sonidos que estás haciendo, preciso de algo más." Sin comprender lo que ocurría e imposibilitado de levantarse –aún era empujado contra el suelo- sólo atinó a voltear la cabeza para mirar detrás suyo, entre contrariado y algo más- ¿insatisfecho? No, no podía ser eso, sino significaría que le gustaba lo que el pirata le estaba haciendo enantes. "¿qué demonios estoy pensando?" se preguntaba el chico.

Yuri pudo ver como el pirata que se encontraba detrás suyo separaba sus nalgas con su mano libre y otra cosa más. "¡qué grande la tiene! Y está todo erecto. Ese día no pude verle bien… ¿acaso piensa, ah—" De improviso, Jinpachi metió uno de sus grandes dedos dentro del orifico de Kamanosuke, haciendo que éste lance un gritito de sorpresa.

"¡carajo! Estás tan apretado. No sé cómo diablos voy a entrar aquí. ¡Relájate chico!" El dedo sólo había entrado hasta la mitad pues las paredes internas estaban haciendo fuerza para expulsar al intruso. En un movimiento rápido, cegado por el deseo, Jinpachi introdujo todo el dedo y comenzó a violentar la entrada con ahínco. Kamanosuke comenzó a quejarse de dolor y a moverse para liberarse de esa tortura.

"Deja de moverte! Te dije que te relajaras, si no hago esto te va a doler más después." pero Yuri no hizo caso y siguió moviéndose. Jinpachi se molestó un poco –por la impaciencia, su miembro estaba duro y necesitaba alivio- e introdujo un segundo dedo que sacaba y metía dentro del pequeño orifico, separándolos adentro para ampliar el canal. Yuri lanzó un pequeño grito y dejó de moverse, pero aún jadeaba con fuerza. "así está mejor chiquillo"

Jinpachi continuó con ello un rato más, hasta que notó cómo los músculos de Yuri se relajaban un poco, acostumbrándose a la invasión. El agua caliente también ayudaba. Finalmente sacó sus dedos y posicionó su erecto pene en la entrada del muchacho. Yuri abrió los ojos y vio lo que el pirata estaba intentando hacer. "¡es muy grande! No va a caber ahí. Este pirata está loco" Yuri comenzó a moverse nuevamente con la intención de liberarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía como siempre….el pirata debía tenerle bien sujeto, qué más podría ser?

"¡Detente! No quiero eso, suéltame pervertido." intentó zafarse con más fuerza, inútilmente.

"No me puedo detener ahora. Tranquilo chiquillo, te prometo que te va a gustar." La verdad era que la resistencia que oponía el chico le excitaba más, ya no se podía aguantar, por lo que no podía prometerle al chico ir despacio, su cuerpo ya no podía esperar más. La cabeza de su pene encontró la entrada y aplicando un poco de fuerza, el moreno llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante. La cabeza y mitad del pene del pirata invadieron el canal virgen de Kamanosuke, rompiendo la barrera que oponía el esfínter. Esto provocó un gemido ronco por parte del pirata y un grito del joven pelirrojo que retumbó en todo el baño. El cuerpo del joven se arqueó en dolor y las paredes de su interior se ajustaron en rechazo.

"T-tan apretado, hng!" El miembro del pirata era grande y grueso, por ello no entró todo de una primera vez. Ya cegado por el placer, Jinpachi no se contuvo más, sacó su miembro hasta que sólo el glande quedaba dentro del culo, para luego embestir nuevamente el frágil y pálido cuerpo bajo él, hasta meter todo su pene dentro de Yuri. El joven gritó nuevamente y unas lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos. El hombre mayor le cogió, con ambas manos, de las caderas, con firmeza, y comenzó a embestir el pequeño culo violentamente. Yuri dejó de moverse. Las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos cerrados se mezclaban ahora con el sudor de su rostro. Con cada estocada se podía escuchar un jadeo y un sollozo por parte del pelirrojo. La fuerza con que el estrecho canal oprimía viciosamente la erección del pirata, hacía que éste se enterrara con más violencia en el cuerpo de Yuri…nublando su mente. En un momento dado, los sollozos del chiquillo llegaron a oídos del pirata quien por fin se percató de las lágrimas de Yuri, atrapadas en sus largas pestañas, listas para deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Jinpachi disminuyó la velocidad de las estocadas y soltó una de las caderas para coger con esa mano el miembro, ahora casi flácido, de Kamanosuke. Sincronizó sus embestidas con la el trato que le estaba dando al pene del chico. Luego de un rato, los sollozos se volvieron gemidos de placer y el pene estaba duro de nuevo.

"Así está mejor, ¿no chico?" Sin esperar una respuesta, aumentó la velocidad con que frotaba el miembro del jovencito y cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas.

"pero que es-¡!" pensó Kamanosuke cuando sintió como el miembro de Jinpachi golpeó un sitio dentro de su cuerpo que lo hizo estremecerse de pronto, viniéndose en la mano morena del pirata con un gemido prolongado que retumbó en la habitación. Jinpachi sintió como las paredes que envolvían su miembro se ajustaron antes de que todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se relajara. Estaba tan cerca. Volvió a sujetar con fuerza las caderas del chiquillo y arremetió frenéticamente contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Yuri.

"Te dije que te gustaría, Kamanosuke" enfatizó cada palabra con una estocada de su pene, viniéndose luego dentro del más joven, llenándolo con su semen caliente y viscoso, y lanzando un gemido ronco de satisfacción.

Se recostó encima del cuerpo de Yuri, sin aplastarlo del todo, para descansar un rato. Aún tenía su miembro dentro del chico y movía sus caderas pausadamente para prolongar el placer. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Yuri. El pirata acarició su cabeza, viendo fascinado como los suaves cabellos rojos se deslizaban por entre sus gruesos dedos.

"de verdad eres hermoso, Kamanosuke" pensó Jinpachi. Sentía unas ganas de tomar al muchachito entre sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación pero se resistió a ello, no era eso a lo que había venido. Le quitó los amarres que sujetaban sus brazos, los cuales cayeron inertes a ambos lados de Yuri. Luego se irguió y salió de su cuerpo muy despacio, para no causarle más dolor.

"Con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando Kamanosuke, no te preocupes. Tenemos que hablar así que termina de bañarte, vístete, y luego ven a mi cuarto. No me hagas ir a buscarte que te va a ir peor. Ni pienses en ir por tu arma, yo la tengo y sólo te la pienso devolver si obedeces. Te espero" Con esas palabras finales, Jinpachi salió de la piscina, cogió sus ropas y salió del lugar, dejando a Yuri tendido en el suelo.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Otro capítulo más pronto de lo que tenía previsto :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Just You and Me 2

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Hace varios minutos que Jinpachi se fue, pero yo sigo tirado en la misma posición en que me dejó. Mi respiración es casi normal, así como mi corazón, ya no parece que se ha de salir de mi pecho. Estoy físicamente exhausto, como ninguna batalla me ha hecho sentir antes…todo es tan surreal. Siento que de mi trasero sale un líquido espeso que se chorrea por el interior de mis muslos cada vez que me muevo siquiera un poco…sé de que se trata más no quiero pensar en ello. "Te espero" esas palabras resuenan nuevamente y hago un esfuerzo por levantarme, si me demoro mucho él vendrá por mí y no quiero pensar qué hará luego.

Me pongo de pie dentro de la poza de agua y más de ese líquido espeso se chorrea por mis piernas. Me sumerjo por completo en el agua y salgo una vez que ya no me queda más aire en mis pulmones. Termino de bañarme rápidamente, inspeccionando mi cuerpo de paso: tengo marcas de soguilla en mis muñecas, marcas de dedos en mis caderas y de dientes en mi cuello. Una vez limpio, salgo del agua, me seco y visto mi ropa a toda prisa. Me acerco a la salida y me arreglo el cabello en una cola. Justo en ese momento, me doy cuenta que estoy parado frente a un espejo.

Sólo puedo ver mi cara en él pero lo que veo me sorprende. Mis mejillas están rosadas, aún después que ha pasado un tiempo desde que pasó eso, mi cuerpo sigue caliente. Mi cabello cubre la marca en mi cuello de forma parcial, pero no necesito ver ninguna marca para darme cuenta que estoy temblando un poco. Miedo, frío, tensión? No lo sé, pero no puedo ir así a ver al pirata. Oh! y no puedo caminar bien…debe ser por…agh! El sólo pensarlo hace que tiemble más. Respiro hondo y luego de hacer lo mismo varias veces, estoy casi normal.

Cuando llego al cuarto de Jinpachi, no me molesto siquiera en tocar, abro la puerta y entro sin decir una palabra. Él está sentado al fondo, fumando algo, casi echado de lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. Su mirada penetrante me pone nervioso pero igual me aparto de la puerta un poco para comenzar nuestra charla. Me saluda casualmente y me pide que me siente, aunque su tono de voz es autoritario así que obedezco. Me siento con dificultad…esa parte de mi cuerpo me molesta bastante.

"Quieres un cojín?" dice el otro burlonamente. Yo rechazo su ofrecimiento de mala manera y le exijo que acabemos con esto de una vez. Él da una fumada a su cigarro y se toma su tiempo antes de contestar.

"Quien debería decir algo eres tú Kamanosuke. Deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte a descubrir tus preferencias. No es que no te gustara el sexo, o que no quisieras hacerlo, sino es que no te sientes atraído por las mujeres, seguramente porque pareces una, y algunas veces ciertamente te comportas como una mujer. Tú sólo sientes placer si es un hombre el que te folla. No puedes negarlo ahora."

Este cretino! Ajusto mis dientes de cólera, así como mis puños, y le miro con rabia. Así que sólo quería saber si lo que decían todos era cierto, quería saber si era el pervertido que todos comentaban. Era un juego para él, algo para pasar el rato. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo quiere atacarle y quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara, pero me detengo, no serviría de nada. Como me quedo callado, él sigue hablando.

"Ahora que ya tienes claro eso." Deja de fumar y me mira fijamente, sin humor, muy seriamente. "Es por eso que sigues a Saizou? Quieres que se fije en ti? Quieres abrir tus pierna para él?" el tono que está usando es amenazador, frío, con desdén…me hiela la sangre. Qué mierda le pasa? Qué he hecho para que me mire así! Imbécil! Desvío la mirada y me pongo a pensar: es eso lo que quiero? Me sentí tan extraño cuando me tocó gentilmente la cabeza en aquella ocasión, pero eso quería decir que me sentía atraído por él? Recuerdo la mirada asesina que me dio cuando estaba a punto de matarme, me hace estremecer…cada fibra en mi se inquieta pero…no de la misma forma en que pasó cuando Jinpachi puso su gran-ang! Diablos! Siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas y también ahí abajo…tengo que calmarme o si no…

"Supongo que ya tengo mi respuesta." Levanto la vista y veo al pirata. Sus ojos irradian furia, pero sólo dura un segundo, tal vez estoy imaginando cosas. Por qué estaría molesto si así fuera? No entiendo nada!

"ah? De qué hablas? Ya te lo dije antes, sólo me interesa pelear con él. Una batalla con un final sangriento…no quiero hacer lo otro. Además, él nunca se interesaría en mí, piensa que soy odioso y me evita, por eso es difícil buscarle pelea, siempre tengo que estar persiguiéndolo." No sé por qué le digo estas cosas, ni que le interesaran. Jinpachi me mira detenidamente, cómo buscando algo, y luego se pone de pie, sonriendo por algún motivo. Viene en mi dirección y eso me pone nervioso, así que me pongo de pie, pero mi cuerpo está adolorido por lo que pasó enantes y no logro mantenerme en pie. Cuando creo que voy a impactar contra el suelo, unos fuertes brazos me cogen por la cintura.

"Cuidado, a dónde crees que vas? Pobre gatita, no tiene a nadie que la mime." Él acerca su cara a mi oreja y atrapa entre sus dientes el lóbulo. Ngh! No puedo evitar soltar un leve gemido. "No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar con eso." Su aliento caliente me eriza la piel. En un solo movimiento, le empujo y me salgo de su agarre, tambaleándome un poco pero sin llegar a caer.

"Ya te dije que no me llames así! Y no necesito tu ayuda para nada! Si estás aburrido busca a alguna de las prostitutas que frecuentas y déjame tranquilo!" Jinpachi me mira impasible para luego soltar una carcajada.

"Oye, cómo sabes de eso? Así que estás pendiente de mi vida social, qué divertido! Y para qué pagar por sexo, si puedo conseguirlo gratis de ti, eh?" que QUÉ? este miserable piensa que estoy a su disposición? Que puede hacer conmigo lo que se le da la gana?

"Yo ahorro algo de dinero y tú te sacas de encima toda esa frustración sexual. Ambos ganamos con esto." Estoy tan molesto que no consigo articular palabra. Qué se ha creído! Maldigo su nombre y me marcho de ahí antes que pueda decirme algo más.

El resto del día me la paso en el bosque, con Amaheru, evitándole. Mi cuerpo se siente tan cansado y adolorido que ya ni tengo fuerza para tumbar árboles, así que sólo me quedo sentado ahí acariciando al peludo animal. A medida que pasa el tiempo, mi enojo va pasando y se transforma en algo parecido a desilusión. Pero por qué debería estar desilusionado? Por qué el pirata sólo me veía como un pasatiempo? Tonterías! Seguramente sólo estaba cansado; por primera vez en mi vida no tenía ganas de pelear, sólo quería quedarme aquí sentado, bajo el sol, sin hacer nada. Tal vez el pirata tenía razón y lo que me tenía siempre tan alterado y cabreado era frustración sexual…seguro también era causante de esos sueños que tenía…y cómo arreglo ese problema entonces? Quiero arreglarlo?

Muy bien, ya estaba claro que me gustan los hombres, así que lo que debía hacer era buscar a alguien que quiera tener sexo conmigo para sacarme esta frustración de encima, pero dónde busco? Ok, siempre ha habido gente que me ha confundido con una chica y se me ha insinuado; o bien desistían al darse cuenta que era hombre o bien terminaban muertos por mi mano cuando llevaban la broma demasiado lejos…ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no estaban bromeando, tal vez de verdad querían algo conmigo. Diablos! Qué difícil! Si voy al pueblo pueda ser que encuentre a alguien pero….de verdad quiero que un extraño me toque de esa manera? Mmmmm…..Hace poco había un hombre que me miraba cada vez que pasaba cerca suyo. Era alto, fornido y de cabello oscuro, creo que no era feo pero…me dan náuseas tan solo pensar en él besándome y tocándome por todo lados…en cambio si fuera el pirata…nhg! Sus dedos clavándose en mis caderas y su…

Uh? Abro los ojos al sentir que me lamen la mejilla. Es Amaheru, y me está mirando extrañado. Debe haber pensado que me he quedado dormido. Por qué me puse a pensar en ese hombre? En lo que me hizo?...sexo es sexo, debería ser igual con cualquiera, verdad? Amaheru se trepa a mi cuello, como pidiéndome algo. Seguro quiere comida, así que salgo en dirección a la cocina. Miro bien si no hay nadie cerca y entro a buscar en la despensa algo de comer. Ya es bastante tarde, parece que me quedé más de la cuenta pensando en el bosque. Encuentro comida para Amaheru y para mí. Al poco rato ella se pone en alerta y antes que pudiera cogerla sale por la ventana.

"Amaheru?" De pronto una mano pesada se posa sobre mi espalda y me reclina sobre la mesa. El abrigo que llevo puesto es levantado y, sin retirarlo del todo, es usado para amarrar mis brazos a mi espalda. No de nuevo! Volteo mi rostro hacia atrás y le veo. No está llevando su abrigo, sólo un polo corto y sus pantalones de siempre.

"Jinpachi!" Él está detrás de mí, recostado sobre mi espalda, con su pelvis pegada a mi trasero y sus manos cogiéndome por la cintura.

"No quise interrumpirte cuando descansabas en el bosque con ese animalejo. Te veías tan tierno que me entraron ganas de follarte de nuevo. Estás de suerte chico." No puede responder a su comentario pues una de sus piernas se pone entre las mías y las separa de un solo empujón, sorprendiéndome. Sus manos aprietan mi cintura, descienden por mis caderas y vuelven a subir, una y otra vez.

"Por esto es que te toman por una chica, Kamanosuke. Tu cintura delgada y estas caderas redondeadas…..la ropa que llevas lo único que hace es acentuar tus curvas…no creo que nunca antes no te lo hayan dicho…pero a ti te gusta la atención que recibes, uh? Por eso te sigues vistiendo así….eres un provocador." E-eso no es cierto…no lo es! Sus manos cogen los lados de mis pantalones y de un solo tirón los baja hasta el suelo. Eso me toma de sorpresa y me tenso.

"Yo no soy como esos tipos que te deben haber visto pasar meneando tus caderas, incitándolos, y que no hacen nada por temor. Esto es lo que pasa si me tientan, Kamanosuke." Yo-yo no hago eso! Me visto así porque me gusta! Este imbé-¡! Escucho que se abre el pantalón, dejando libre su erecto pene, que aunque no puedo ver, siento que se coloca entre mis nalgas. Está duro….creo que hice un sonido, no sé. Coloca sus manos en mis nalgas, presionándolas por los lados, aprisionando así su falo entre ellas. Todavía con su pecho recostado en mi espalda, comienza a mecerse y frotarse contra mi cuerpo. Esta vez me aplasta con su peso…gemidos comienzan a salir de mi boca…Jinpachi ríe en deleite…le odio por eso.

Sus manos dejan de presionar mis nalgas y su pene se aparta de esa zona, exhalo pesadamente, creo que en alivio, pero, entonces, mete dos de sus gruesos dedos de una sola vez en mi ano, haciéndome gritar fuerte. Eso me dolió bastante! Le pido que se detenga pero o no me oye o no me hace caso. Mete y saca sus dedos varias veces, separándolos dentro para abrir más el canal. Aún me duele de la vez anterior que sólo fue esta mañana…mi respiración se entrecorta.

"J-Jinpachi es-pera, me due-le…aún no…" No necesito terminar la frase pues el pirata se detiene. Respiro aliviado y cierro los ojos. No pensé que me haría caso…por qué le importaría como me siento?

"Tu primera vez fue muy fuerte, uh? Eso pasa cuando evitas a alguien por mucho tiempo y te pones rebelde, Kamanosuke." Volteo a mirarle molesto, por su culpa es que estoy así! Cretino! Sin embargo Jinpachi no parece querer dejar todo ahí nomás.

"Si no quieres que la meta aquí, haz lo que te digo. Junta las piernas con fuerza y no las separes." Él remueve su pierna de entre las mías y hago lo que me pide, un tanto curioso de qué es lo que pretende hacer. Se posiciona mejor detrás de mí, irguiéndose un poco y casi clavando sus dedos en mis caderas, para colocar su pene entre mis muslos y frotarse entre ellos. Parte de él sale por delante de mis muslos cada vez que arremete con fuerza, así que Jinpachi coge con su mano su pene y el mío, frotándolos juntos. La fricción es…demasiado. El gemido que sale de mi boca ahora retumba en la cocina…es una sensación nueva y muy intensa, no puedo contenerme, sigo jadeando y gimiendo con lo que me está haciendo el pirata, no tengo control de mi cuerpo…comienzo a mecerme contra él también.

"Eso es Yuri, ya estás aprendiendo. No aflojes tus muslos" Casi no le oigo, pues los oídos me zumban. Él comienza a hacer esos gemidos roncos que tanto me excitan, casi como gruñidos…yo me vengo primero en su mano pero él no me suelta, sigue asaltando mi cuerpo un rato más antes de venirse también…estoy exhausto….me deja ir y finalmente aleja su cuerpo de mí. Mi respiración sale entrecortada y no siento mi cuerpo, está como adormecido.

Como aún no me he recuperado, mi cuerpo se desliza de la mesa hacia el suelo. Jinpachi me coge antes de chocar contra el duro piso y me deposita delicadamente ahí mismo. Se agacha un poco para desatar mis brazos y coloca mi abrigo sobre una silla, cerca de donde estoy. Él se limpia con una toalla y se sube los pantalones. Aún estoy tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando él habla.

"Asegúrate de limpiar esto antes de ir a tu cuarto. Si no lo haces bien, Rokuro se va a enterar de las cosas que haces en su cocina cuando él no está. Buenas noches." Que QUÉ? Este pendejo! Él fue quien-ugh! Ya no importa. Me limpio y me visto rápidamente. Mis piernas tiemblan un poco pero consigo ponerme de pie. Limpio la cocina y me deshago de la evidencia. Estoy tan cansado que ya ni quiero pensar sobre lo que ha sucedido aquí. A duras penas consigo llegar a mi cuarto…me arreglo para dormir lo que no me toma mucho tiempo (sólo uso mis pantalones hasta la rodilla, un polo, y mi cabello atado en una cola alta, es más cómodo así) y minutos después de tocar mi futón, ya estoy dormido.


	6. Chapter 6: Just You and Me 3

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

En este momento me estoy dirigiendo al cuarto de Yuri. Ya es de mañana y el sol está saliendo por el horizonte. Esta vista es mucho más espectacular cuando se la aprecia en el mar, cuando estoy en mi barco, todos duermen, y me hallo sólo en la proa, contemplando el inicio de un nuevo día. Hn! De verdad extraño navegar, no suelo quedarme tanto tiempo en tierra. Mientras que aquí todo pasa a cierto ritmo, el mar siempre ofrece sorpresas; en un momento está calmo y al siguiente se desata una tormenta. Sin ataduras de ningún tipo, sin destino predeterminado, eso es vida.

Si bien no pienso irme hasta haber cumplido con Sanada, no siento tantas ganas de largarme pronto de aquí como hubiera esperado. Kakei y yo nos hemos vuelto buenos camaradas; él está acá y pasamos buenos ratos, como durante el tiempo que se quedó en mi barco. Finalmente conocí a la belleza europea de grandes pechos de la que tanto hablaba. Debo decir que la mujer superó mis expectativas. Las circunstancias en que nos conocimos no han sido las ideales, pero ella viene a mí seguido para conversar y pasar el rato. Busca congraciarse con Sanada y los demás, eso es obvio, pero va a ser difícil. Ahora que han salido, les ha seguido para asegurarse de que regresen a salvo. Esa mujer tiene muchos otros asuntos pendientes…no puedo negar que ha plagado mis sueños más de una vez. No disimulo en nada mi interés cuando estamos juntos pues es muy evidente por la forma en que la miro, pero ella no parece perturbada por ello….qué mujer!

Sin embargo, lamentablemente, entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada…todavía. Para calmar las ganas que tengo he estado solicitando los servicios de una prostituta que físicamente es similar a Ana. También es extranjera pero a diferencia de Ana, ella es más alegre y tiene mejor carácter y disposición. Buena chica. Por eso no entiendo por qué a pesar de tener otras opciones a mi alcance, me dirijo en estos momentos a buscar a ese chiquillo. Para ser franco, pueda ser que me sienta atraído un poco por el muchachito, más quien podría culparme! Su cabello rojo, ojos verdes y ese tatuaje lo hacen muy atractivo, exótico, y aunque he visto mucho y recorrido varios lugares, nunca he conocido a nadie como él. Y esas caderas! Lo hacen parecer más a una chica, sumado a sus labios y esa piel blanca tan suave…será por eso que le sigo buscando a pesar haber dado a entender mi punto. Además él está aquí y no puede, ni quiere, hacer nada por detenerme, lo que es muy conveniente y divertido; debe ser por eso que vuelo: comodidad.

Abro la puerta de su cuarto muy despacio y compruebo que aún sigue durmiendo…está echado de lado, de espaldas a mí. Me gusta la forma en que lleva su cabello ahora, amarrado en una cola alta…le hace parecer más una chica. Me acerco sigilosamente para no despertarle. Desde aquí ya puedo ver su cara…sus largas pestañas oscuras son lo que más se destaca en su rostro aparte del tatuaje…la sábana que le cubre permite ver suficiente como para dejar volar mi imaginación…tengo unas ganas urgentes de tocarle, para qué esperar?

Me echo de lado también, detrás suyo y retiro la sábana que le cubre. Él se mueve un poco pero no despierta, debe estar muy cansado después de lo de ayer. Sobre eso, aún no entiendo por qué me detuve cuando me lo pidió. Claro que el resultado fue muy bueno pero…no importa, desde aquí cerca puedo oler su aroma y eso me distrae. Me bajo los pantalones y a la vez doy un tirón fuerte a su cabello, cogiéndole de la coleta alta. Esto sobresalta a Yuri, quien abre los ojos e instintivamente, como lo esperaba, lleva su mano libre hacia su cabello, para retirar aquello que le está jalando. Aprovecho esto y, haciendo uso de mi otra mano, bajo sus pantalones, exponiendo su culo al aire, para colocar mi falo semierecto entre sus nalgas. Yuri, al sentir esto, se queda inmóvil por un segundo, que yo aprovecho para coger su mano y llevar su brazo hacia su espalda, listo para voltearle, coger el otro brazo y atarlos juntos.

"Espera!" su tono de voz hace que me detenga, tan sólo para escuchar lo que tiene que decir y porque sé no podrá escapar aunque lo intente. Aún le cojo por el cabello y tengo su brazo seguro tras su espalda.

"No...no es necesario que hagas eso. No quiero marcas de ataduras en mis muñecas, mañana vuelven todos y no las podré ocultar. No voy a intentar atacarte así que no tienes por qué atarme…" Eso me coge de sorpresa…una sorpresa placentera. Si bien me gusta que me dé pelea, un Yuri complaciente…bueno, vale decir que ahora podré usarle de muchas otras manera….eso me llena de goce.

"Me sorprendes Kamanosuke! Qué rápido pasaste de *no me interesa el sexo* a *fóllame como te plazca* ja! Me gusta ese cambio de actitud!" Yuri voltea el rostro para mirarme con sus ojos verdes molestos…sus mejillas sonrosadas por otro lado, lo hacen ver más lindo que atemorizante.

"No es así, imbécil! Pero si al final lo vas a hacer de todas maneras, mejor lo hago más fácil para mí. No quiero tener que responder preguntas sobre dónde conseguí esas marcas!" es verdad, los otros llegan mañana. Aunque sería muy entretenido ver a Kamanosuke padeciendo el escrutinio de los demás, me apiado del chico sólo por esta vez.

"Si te portas bien y no sacas tus garras, gatita, entonces no dejaré ninguna marca a la vista. Sino…" Yuri se tensa por mi amenaza implícita y mueve su cabecita afirmativamente. Buen chico! Cojo el brazo que tengo tras su espalda y guío su mano hasta mi pene, enrollando sus dedos alrededor del mismo. Muevo su mano de arriba abajo, para que capte lo que tiene que hacer.

"No te detengas hasta que te diga." Sus suaves y largos dedos hacen como se les indica, apretando un poco pero sin clavar sus uñas. Mi mano, la que coge su cabello, jala hacia arriba, dejando ver más de la parte de atrás de su largo cuello, donde clavo mis dientes. Yuri suelta un ruido de protesta pero su mano no deja de moverse…es un buen alumno.

Coloco mi mano libre sobre su pecho, y la meto por debajo del polo que lleva puesto para pellizcar sus pezones. Yuri da un gemido agudo que me causa risa, él me insulta y, en respuesta, yo muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja, sacando sangre, la cual lamo inmediatamente. Yuri está jadeando erráticamente ahora, muy bajito…parece que disfruta de un poco de dolor y eso es muy bueno. Mi pene ya está erecto, palpitante, ya es hora.

"No me muerdas." Con solo esas palabras, los dedos que torturaban sus pezones los meto en su boca semiabierta. "Lame y succiona con ganas." Con los dedos metidos en su boca, Yuri pausa un momento antes de hacer lo que se le pide. Por kami! Esos labios y esa lengua son fenomenales! No tiene técnica pero eso se puede aprender con la práctica…y yo estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarle. Jalo de su cabello nuevamente pero esta vez para guiar su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, para que lubrique correctamente con su saliva mis dedos. Él parece sorprendido más no protesta…es una vista tan sexy…más tarde meteré otra cosa en su boca, pero por ahora….

"Quita tu mano" digo, sorprendentemente, agitado…todavía no he hecho nada para estar de esta manera… Yuri deja ir mi falo lentamente. Retiro mis dedos de su boca caliente y él hace algo parecido a un gruñido. Rápidamente, meto mis dos dedos ya lubricados en su ano, atrapando sus piernas con la mía, para que no se mueva mucho. Yuri protesta ante la invasión repentina y mueve su cuerpo para alejarse, o por lo menos lo intenta pues le tengo sujeto por el cabello y con mi pierna, así que sólo se retuerce bajo mío. Mientras le follo con mis dedos, él gime con cada estocada que doy, y otra cosa más sucede…

"Ni siquiera te he tocado ahí y ya te estás poniendo duro de tan solo tener mis dedos enterrados en tu culo. Qué pasará si meto algo más grande?" Yuri abre grande los ojos y empieza a decir algo pero no me interesa oírle en este momento. Retiro mis dedos y cojo su cadera, clavando mis uñas cortas en su piel, donde las marcas no serán visibles por la ropa. Veo que quiere taparse la boca con su mano, así que jalo de su cabello, de la cola de caballo, fuertemente hacia atrás, arqueando su cabeza, a la vez que atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío, enterrando de una sola vez todo mi falo en su estrecho canal. El grito que suelta es muy fuerte y prolongado y se asemeja en mucho a un gemido…de igual manera hace bombear más sangre a mi verga y sonrío complacido.

"No te metas la mano a la boca que quiero oírte." Continúo arremetiendo con estocadas cortas y potentes, contra su trasero. Pronto Yuri está jadeando y gimiendo de placer, sin control, y su miembro está totalmente erecto. Aumento el ritmo e intensidad de mis estocadas, golpeando ese sitio dentro suyo que sé lo estimula, él da un gemido largo y agudo, y se chorrea sin siquiera haberle tocado ahí. Siento como sus paredes aplastan mi verga con fuerza mientras él llega al orgasmo. Es fenomenal! Tan apretado! Sin dejarle recuperar el aliento, aumento la velocidad de mis embestidas, cogiendo con fuerza su cadera y jalando más de su cabello. Él gimotea por la forma en que asalto su cuerpo, con estocadas violentas hasta que me vengo dentro suyo.

No me salgo de su cuerpo inmediatamente. Mientras recupero el aliento, me pego a su espalda y coloco mi cabeza cerca de su hombro. Su respiración agitada es todo lo que puedo oír en estos momentos, y su rostro sonrosado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, es todo lo que veo. Se ve tan lindo así. Sin pensarlo, beso su hombro suavemente, siguiendo por su cuello hasta su oreja, y eso parece relajarle.

"J-Jinpa-chi?" dice el chico con una voz muy baja y suave. Me está mirando, con sus ojos verdes ligeramente abiertos, obscurecidos por sus largas pestañas. Me doy cuenta muy tarde de lo que estoy haciendo pero igual me detengo en el acto. Ya más calmado, salgo de su cuerpo, me visto y me dirijo a la puerta.

"El desayuno ya está servido. Apresúrate o se va a enfriar." Luego de eso, salgo pronto de ahí.

En qué rayos estaba pensando? Ok, tal vez me esté sintiendo un poco mal por haberle despertado tan rudamente, pero eso no justifica los besos. Supongo que sólo quería que se calmara un poco. Kamanosuke estaba respirando con dificultad. Como si el aire que entraba a sus pulmones no fuera suficiente, porque estaba demasiado agitado…sólo quería que se relajara, eso es todo. No sabría cómo explicar a Sanada cómo uno de sus Braves se asfixió de repente.

El resto del día me la paso haciendo cosas mundanas como patrullar la zona, pasear a Verónica, relajarme un rato fumando mis cigarros…no es sino hasta la tarde que veo a Yuri sentado bajo un árbol, jugando de nuevo con el animalejo ése, que me entran de nuevo unas ganas de follármelo. Parece que está conversando con el animal….Yuri siempre ha sido un poco extraño pero supongo que eso no es del todo anormal….la comadreja se sube a su cuello y Yuri sonríe. No esa sonrisa desquiciada que pone cuando está por eliminar a un enemigo, sino una sonrisa apacible y…feliz. Eso hace que mi corazón se detenga un segundo.

"Qué tonterías son éstas?" es estúpido pensar que pueda albergar sentimientos hacia este chico. Es sólo sexo. Empezó como una manera para conseguir información de él pero ahora que ya sé que no es un traidor, sólo me lo cojo porque es conveniente y está disponible. Ana se está haciendo la difícil así que sólo me queda conformarme con Yuri, quien ya no pone objeciones. No tendrá pechos pero su culo compensa esa carencia; además es muy gracioso cuando está tomado.

El bicho le quita el gancho que sujeta su cabello y éste queda suelto…como me gusta. Bajo la luz tenue del sol que ya se oculta, sus cabellos rojos brillan y resaltan su belleza….si alguien le viera, pensaría que es una chica, como yo hice la primera vez que le vi. Se levanta para perseguir a la comadreja y decido actuar. El animal viene hacia donde estoy escondido y le atrapo, quitándole el pin de cabello. Cuando lo suelto, la comadreja corre de regreso a los brazos de Yuri quien le mira confundido antes de plantar un beso en su cabeza. Ah! esos labios…ya sé que hacer para borrarle cualquier impresión que haya sacado Yuri sobre lo que hice esta mañana.

"Hola Kamanosuke! Buscas esto?" levanto el pin y se lo muestro, antes de meterlo en mi bolsillo. Yuri le pide a la comadreja que se vaya, y ésta obedece luego de un rato, dejándonos solos.

"Todavía estoy adolorido por lo de esta mañana, así que mejor te aguantas. Si quieres mañana podríamos hacerlo de nuevo…" dice cruzando los brazos.

"Y eso a mí que me importa?" Yuri parece sorprendido por la acidez con que digo esas palabras y me queda mirando. Continúo en un tono más perversamente divertido. "Además, mañana vuelven los otros. Recuerdas que dijiste que no querías que dejara marcas, que no te resistirías más? Si todavía lo prefieres así, quítate la ropa." Yuri parece sorprendido, le he tomado por sorpresa y mis palabras deben haberle sobresaltado porque su postura se pone tensa. Veo duda en sus ojos, como si estuviera revisando sus opciones pero al final llega a la misma conclusión. Lentamente, se quita el abrigo blanco y lo pone a un costado. Se saca el polo, levantándolo por sobre su cabeza y lo tira al suelo. Finalmente, se baja el pantalón y se quita las botas, quedando completamente desnudo frente de mí. Su piel se ilumina con los últimos rayos del sol. No me había dado cuenta que estoy conteniendo la respiración.

"Y ahora qué?" dice Yuri aparentemente fastidiado de la forma en que le miro. Muy diferente a Ana.

"Ahora Kamanosuke, te voy a enseñar a complacerme como se debe. Arrodíllate" Por segunda vez en esta tarde, Yuri se sobresalta y me mira confundido. Lentamente se pone de rodillas y yo me acerco hasta quedar parado frente a él; mi pelvis a la altura de su cara. Me abro el pantalón y dejo salir mi pene, el que ya ha comenzado a erguirse debido a la escena desplegada ante mis ojos momentos antes.

"Lámelo. Empieza por la punta." Yuri duda un momento, así que acerca mi miembro a su cara aún más, tocando sus húmedos labios. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, saca su lengua rosada y lame tentativamente la punta varias veces. Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza y le guío para que continúe lamiendo el resto. Sin que yo le diga, también besa toda la piel mientras la está lamiendo, sacando un gruñido de apreciación de mis labios. Empujo un poco más su cabeza y consigo que también trabaje sobre mis testículos. Veo desaparecer parte de su rostro bajo mi falo y vello púbico…es una escena tentadora, sus rojos y finos cabellos cerca de los míos, negros y gruesos. Le jalo la cabeza con firmeza pero sin causarle dolor, para colocar sus labios, de nuevo, en frente de la punta.

"Abre la boca." Yuri abre la boca muy despacio y yo meto lentamente mi verga por entre sus tiernos labios. Gruño sin proponérmelo, mirando hacia abajo todo el rato. Cuando ya he metido la mitad, vuelvo a darle instrucciones. "Aprieta los labios, y mueve tu lengua." Yuri hace eso mismo y es la sensación más maravillosa. Como le tengo cogido del cabello, empujo su cabeza hacia mí, metiendo todo mi falo dentro de su cavidad. Yuri hace un sonido ronco que queda silenciado por mi miembro en su boca y pone sus manos sobre mis muslos, intentando alejarse un poco.

"Respira por la nariz. Continúa haciendo lo que dije." Lentamente, para que se vaya acostumbrando a mí y no se ahogue, muevo su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, hasta chocar con la punta de mi pene el fondo de su garganta. Él aprieta mis muslos, clavando sus dedos pero no intenta zafarse. Su lengua sigue moviéndose, acariciando mi falo…este chico obedece bien las órdenes, perfecto! "Abre tus ojos y mira hacia arriba." Yuri hace eso y nuestras miradas se conectan. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus ojos verdes, brillantes, bien abiertos. Es lo más sexy que he visto en mucho tiempo! Entre sus provocativos labios veo desaparecer y aparecer varias veces mi miembro, mientras él me sigue mirando….siento que no voy a durar mucho más. Su cavidad es húmeda y caliente, además su lengua no deja de moverse como le dije.

Cojo su cabeza con ambas manos y la mantengo firme en su lugar, inmóvil, antes de arremeter violentamente contra su boca. Él clava sus uñas en mis muslos y aprieta su garganta en respuesta a la intrusión forzada, como si se estuviera atragantando pero no me puedo detener. Follo su cara con estocadas grandes y rápidas. Su nariz choca contra la parte baja de mi vientre y mis testículos golpean su barbilla con cada movimiento de mi pelvis. Sus ojos están cerrados nuevamente y veo algunas lágrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas. Golpeo sin piedad el fondo de su garganta una y otra vez. Mis propios gemidos roncos retumban en mis oídos…es demasiado. Una honda estocada final y me vengo en su boca. Mi semen comienza a llenar su garganta y yo mantengo su cabeza en posición, con mi falo hasta el fondo sin darle tregua aún.

"Trágatelo todo." Ordeno, con voz firme, a pesar de faltarme el aire. Escucho el sonido que hace al momento de tragar hasta que ya no queda nada más en su boca. Dejo ir su cabeza y retiro mi falo de su boca. Yuri agacha la cabeza y lleva una mano a su cara. Inhala varias veces por la boca, tomando aire. Sus largos cabellos rojos le cubren el rostro. Sin que me vea me subo el pantalón y sobo la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No estuvo mal para ser tu primera vez. Me divertí bastante. Que descanses." Y sin más que decir, me voy de ahí, a mi cuarto a pasar unas muy buenas noches, dejando a Yuri en medio del bosque, desnudo y solo. Fue bueno mientras duró.


	7. Chapter 7: Jelousy

_Vuelven los demás :) qué pasará?_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Anoche, luego que Jinpachi me dejara solo en el bosque, me quedé ahí mismo sin moverme, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Temprano en la mañana, luego de que se corriera dentro de mí, el pirata me había besado repetidas veces, por la zona de mi hombro, casi con ternura. Eso me ayudó a tranquilizarme y nivelar mi respiración; pero provocó que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. El resto de la mañana, me puse a pensar sobre ello y llegué a la conclusión de que Jinpachi se estaba interesando más profundamente en mí, estaba llegando a preocuparse por mí. Saber eso y qué hacer o sentir al respecto son dos cosas muy diferentes, por lo menos para mí. Como no tengo a nadie con quien conversar estas cosas, le conté mis inquietudes a Amaheru…sonará tonto pero es muy buena escuchando y con eso me basta.

Sé que empezó como un juego, una forma de pasar el tiempo para el pirata, tomando mi cuerpo de la forma que quisiera sin importarle lo que pensaba al respecto, sólo satisfecho con la manera en que yo lo disfrutaba. Porque sí, a pesar de lo mal que me trataba, disfrutaba lo que hacía conmigo, y aún lo disfruto. Pero en estos dos días, él había mostrado ciertas consideraciones para conmigo. Se había detenido cuando le dije que me dolía, buscando otra manera de gozarse conmigo, me hacía algunos mimos y, lo último, fueron esos besos que me dio para calmarme. Por eso llegué a esa conclusión, de que yo le importaba siquiera algo. Cuando Saizou me tocó la cabeza me confundió el hecho de que me tocara tan amablemente…nunca nadie había hecho eso conmigo…no sé que me hizo sentir ese gesto en ese momento…pero ahora con el pirata es diferente, más intenso. Al final de la tarde, luego de lo que pasó, estaba contento…miento, me sentía feliz de que alguien se interesase en mí de esa manera. No será mucho para la mayoría, pero yo nunca he tenido a nadie que se preocupe si quiera un poco en mi bienestar, ni siquiera mis padres.

Eso fue hasta que Jinpachi apareció mientras estaba con Amaheru, durante la tarde, y me tomara tan bruscamente, viniéndose en mi boca. Aunque esto no fue lo que me afectó. Bueno, nunca lo había hecho antes así que no tenía idea de que iba a ser así. Fue….diferente, y pude sentir como el miembro de Jinpachi crecía en mi boca, llenándola por completo, raspando mi garganta, y pude saborear su…se sintió muy bien…no, eso no fue lo que me molestó, fueron sus palabras al inicio, cuando le dije que aún estaba mal por lo de la mañana. "Y eso a mí que me importa?" me lo dijo tan friamente que me dejó boquiabierto. Borró de una sola vez lo que había pensado durante todo el día, que yo a él le importaba. Me dolió y no debió hacerlo.

"Eso me pasa por pensar tonterías." Sólo es su manera de enredar mi cabeza, de sacar el mejor provecho de esta situación a expensas mías, mierda! De ahí me vestí rápido y fui a mi cuarto de inmediato…dormí toda la noche, despertando tan solo hace unos minutos. Al lado de mi futón están mi arma y el pin para cabello que él había tomado. Jinpachi debe haber entrado a mi cuarto cuando estaba dormido y los dejó ahí sin que me diera cuenta. Escucho barullo que viene de afuera…deben ser los otros que han vuelto de su viaje. Suspiro cansado antes de alistarme para recibirlos. Puedo escuchar la voz alegre de Jinpachi dándoles la bienvenida y todos conversando alegremente con él….mejor me demoro un poco en salir…

Para cuando salgo de mi habitación ya la mayoría ha dejado el salón donde estaban reunidos para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, a descansar de su viaje supongo. Me cruzo con Rokuro y Sasuke, quienes me saludan con un movimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada. Tampoco es que quiera saber de su estúpido viaje, al que ni si quiera me invitaron a ir…aunque Jinpachi tuvo mucho que ver con eso, ung! Veo a lo lejos a Seikai, Benmaru e Izanami caminar juntos a sus habitaciones…eso quiere decir que Saizou está solo! Le busco por los pasillos y finalmente le alcanzo cuando va a entrar a su cuarto. Él me ve con cara de fastidiado….si no he dicho nada aún!

"Estoy cansado Kamanosuke. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, ok? Ve a molestar a Izanami." Antes de que le pueda responder, el ninja entra a su cuarto y se encierra ahí. Cómo se atreve! Me paro frente a su puerta y le exijo que salga pero no recibo respuesta así que abro la puerta y 4 kunais salen volando hacia mí, a escasos milímetros de mi cabeza, clavándose en la columna de madera detrás de mí.

"Largo!" Saizou me grita y me mira más molesto aún. Creo que le insulto de alguna manera antes de cerrar la puerta e irme de ahí. Tal vez de verdad está cansado…le buscaré más tarde. Camino por el castillo, sin rumbo y me cruzo con Sanada.

"Oi, Kamanosuke! Todo bien en mi ausencia? Pasó algo interesante?" este viejo! Su sonrisita estúpida siempre me saca de mis casillas. Le gusta tomarme por tonto y siempre caigo en sus engaños…eso me cabrea bastante.

"Qué, acaso tu castillo no sigue en una pieza? Tsk, Jinpachi ya te debe haber dicho todo al respecto pero te lo repito: ni un jodido bandido ha venido para entretenerme. Ahí lo tienes!" de verdad este sujeto me enerva. Ahora se está riendo. Acaso he dicho algo gracioso! Y luego dicen que yo soy extraño!

"No, no me ha dicho nada. Nos dio la bienvenida y luego se puso a conversar con Ana. Se han ido juntos no sé a dónde." que QUÉ? Y esa tipa desde cuándo-cómo—

"Ana?" mi voz dice su nombre en un tono raro. No es mi culpa de verdad estoy sorprendido. Esa zorra traicionera desde cuándo está permitida de entrar en el castillo? Y qué hace aquí justo en este momento? Vino con ellos o qué?

"Oh! Sí. Tuvimos algunas dificultades en el camino de regreso y Ana nos ayudó. Para hacer la historia corta, luego de conversar con ella, arreglamos nuestras diferencias y ha vuelto a formar parte de nuestro grupo, así que se quedará a vivir en el castillo nuevamente. No es grandioso?" él me mira sonriendo ampliamente. Debo estar haciendo una cara muy cómica de incredulidad. Recobro a tiempo mis cabales, le digo algo grosero y me marcho de su presencia.

Busco a Jinpachi por el castillo y no le encuentro. Seguramente ha ido con esa zorra al pueblo o la debe haber llevado a su barco para…argh! esa tipa y sus grandes tetas! Eso es lo que le gusta al pirata. Ese cretino!…pero se fijó en mí la primera vez que me vio, me dijo que era una belleza, cuando pensó que era una chica…y rechazó a Izanami, diciendo que no estaba interesado en niñas poco desarrolladas…pero se fijó en mí y mi pecho es más plano que el de Izanami, pues soy un hombre…tal vez sea la ropa que uso como me dijo…no lo sé, pero quiero verle a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, no le encuentro.

Me la paso aburrido todo el día sin saber qué hacer. Esperaba que Jinpachi apareciera de repente como los días anteriores y me…bueno, que apareciera y me tomara como las otras veces, pero nada. Para cuando el sol está a punto de ocultarse, Sanada anuncia que va a haber una pequeña celebración en el hall principal, para darle la re-bienvenida a Ana. Cómo si eso fuera algo para celebrar! Los otros parecen muy entusiasmados. Rokuro ha preparado una comida especial –parece que Ana y él han hecho las paces. Yo en su lugar nunca podría perdonarle lo que pasó con su ojo. Tal vez sólo es muy obediente y hace esto porque se lo pide Yukimura. Es un tonto- y Kakei anuncia que Jinpachi va a traer el sake, que ya está en camino. Entonces ahí es dónde ha estado todo el día! Qué alivio…quiero decir, que bueno, pues su sake es el mejor.

Cuando todos están sentados en la mesa y la cena está servida, llega Jinpachi cargando dos barriles de sake…con Ana al lado suyo, llevando una botella grande entre sus brazos. Aunque hay sitio del lado de la mesa donde yo me encuentro, ellos se sientan JUNTOS en el lado opuesto. El pirata ni siquiera me lanza una mirada muy ocupado conversando con la tipa ésa mientras mira sin descaro sus pechos. De pronto, él coge un cabello rubio de la mujer y se lo coloca tras la oreja, antes de beber de su vaso de sake. Esto me molesta mucho…y me entran unas ganas de ir ahí y apartar al pirata del lado de la mujer de hielo. Ella solo le queda mirando con esos ojos fríos y azules que tiene, sin decir nada ni detenerle. Jinpachi le sirve un vaso de sake y ella lo bebe, no sin antes mirar en mi dirección. Yo volteo justo a tiempo para que Ana no vea el desprecio en mis ojos.

Cojo un trozo grande de comida y me lo meto en la boca, y luego me meto otro y otro…estoy cabreado! Sasuke, quien está sentado al lado mío, me pasa un vaso de sake y me lo tomo de una sola vez. Él parece asustado por esto y se tensa cuando le pido otro. Parece que intimido un poco al ninja, siempre hace eso cerca de mí…tsk! Para lo que me importa lo que piense de mí! Le exijo otro más, cuando he terminado de beber el anterior. Ya puedo sentir los efectos del alcohol en mi sistema. Me siento ligero y mi mente se nubla…estoy exaltado pero de contento…ya no pienso en nada.

Eso es hasta que veo a Jinpachi servirle otro vaso de sake a Ana, mientras le acaricia la mano…están sentados demasiado juntos ahora. El pecho se me comprime. Recuerdo porque esto me cabrea tanto. Jinpachi vino a Ueda sólo para conocer a esa mujer antipática, pero seguramente como ella estaba enfrascada en su plan que la llevó a traicionarnos, no hubo tiempo para que se conocieran. Luego no debe haberle hecho caso, aunque había oído que se veían a escondidas y él me dijo que la tenía vigilada. Vigilada, uh? Ahora ya nada les impedía estar juntos, así que el pirata estaba tras ella buscando meterse en sus pantalones…descartándome a mí como si nada hubiera pasado…mierda!

Como ya terminé de comer, me levanto de la mesa y me dispongo a salir, tambaleándome un poco. Sanada dice algo para que me quede, que la fiesta aún no termina; invento una excusa y me largo de ahí. No regreso a mi cuarto, aunque estoy muy mareado y con un poco de sueño, más bien me dirijo al bosque, a calmar mis nervios. Sabía que esto no duraría para siempre, que el pirata se aburriría de jugar conmigo ahora que ya no me consideraba una amenaza, pero no esperaba que pasara tan rápido, ni que me cambiaría por esa mujer! Casi caigo al tropezar con una roca, pero me estabilizo y sigo caminando.

Llego hasta un claro del bosque y apoyo mi espalda en un árbol. Me cojo la cabeza y cierro los ojos...todo da vueltas y necesito calmarme. Turbado por el licor, no escucho unos pasos hasta que alguien está frente a mí, muy cerca…es Jinpachi.

"Mira cómo te pones con tan solo algo de licor, Kamanosuke. Por qué no has ido a tu cuarto si estás así? Eres un imprudente!" otra vez aparentando que se preocupa por mí, cretino! Coloca su mano en mi cabeza y yo la aparto con fuerza, pidiéndole que no me toque. Él, a diferencia de Saizou aquella vez, retiene la mano con que le aparté en la suya, aplastándola contra el árbol, mientras me coge con fuerza de la cara, presionando mis mejillas y obligándome a que le vea a la cara. Intento retirar su mano de mi cara con la mano que tengo libre pero es en vano.

"Estoy apurado, así que déjate de niñerías y dime qué te sucede" parece algo molesto pero yo también lo estoy y el licor me pone más hablador e irreverente que de costumbre, así que no puedo detener lo que sale de mi boca.

"Seguro, aún no has terminado de comerte a Ana con los ojos. Ve antes que Yukimura te gane." Él frunce el ceño antes de sonreír perversamente, divertido.

"oh! La gatita está celosa." Suelta mi cara y coge mi otra muñeca con su mano, aplastándole también contra el árbol, sobre mi cabeza. "Piensas que ya no te daré mimos ahora que ese mujerón está acá. No te preocupes, aún no he terminado contigo." Jinpachi suelta mis muñecas para cogerme por la cintura y darme vuelta.

"Espera! Por qué siempre es así? De espaldas? Mi cara no es fea como para que no me quieras ver." Era algo que me había estado preguntando todo este tiempo pero no me atrevía a preguntar. Lo que traiga como consecuencia esto, es culpa del alcohol. Jinpachi no dice nada por un momento pero detiene sus acciones. Luego acerca su cara a mi oído para hablarme.

"No Kamanosuke, tienes una cara muy linda. Y tus labios han probado ser de utilidad pero…por qué te querría de frente si no tienes nada que puede coger ahí?" el pirata mete una mano debajo de mi polo y presiona mi pecho, para dar a entender lo que quiere decir con esto. Maldito!

"Si buscas pechos grandes entonces lárgate y regresa con Ana! Yo soy un hombre, imbécil!" Intento zafarme de su agarre pero él me presiona con su cuerpo contra el árbol. Se deshace de mi arma y de mis pantalones de un solo tirón, antes de darme la vuelta, para estar frente a frente.

"Veremos si vale la pena." Es todo lo que me dice antes de levantarme como si no pesara nada, para que mi pecho esté a la altura de su cara. Rompe mi polo por el frente, y yo hago un sonido de descontento sin que él me haga caso siquiera. Como mis pies están en el aire y siento como si fuera a caerme, coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y mis manos sobre sus hombros, para mantener el equilibrio. De pronto, sus labios están sobre uno de mis pezones y él comienza a succionarlo y mordisquearlo ávidamente. Mis gemidos no se hacen esperar…se siente tan bien.

La sensación es tan intensa que no me deja pensar con claridad, pero en un momento de lucidez tengo la impresión de que he visto esto antes. Sí, fue la vez en que pesqué a Jinpachi en uno de los baños públicos con esa mujer parecida a Ana. Ella estaba casi en esta misma posición mientras el pirata se la follada. Ese pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera de pronto…yo había querido estar en el lugar de esa mujer aquella vez?…sí, todo está claro ahora…mierda! Cómo ha podido suceder esto? Me siento tan caliente ahora que ya no quiero pensar sólo dejarme llevar…el alcohol ayuda bastante con eso.

Siento como el miembro de Jinpachi se yergue debajo de su pantalón, hacia arriba, contra si propio abdomen. En un impulso, bajo mi mano hasta ahí y comienzo a masturbarle torpemente. Jinpachi suelta un gruñido como aquella vez en los baños, cuando la chica hizo esto mismo, y deja de trabajar mis pezones, ahora completamente erectos. El pirata levanta la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y sonríe de lado, siniestramente.

"Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien. Como lo haces contigo mismo cuando piensas en mí." Este cretino! Cuándo he dicho que yo pienso en él? Bueno, lo hago, pero no se lo he dicho! Además, me ha estado cogiendo seguido y no he tenido tiempo para…qué estoy pensando? Creo q-ah! Ahora me está mordiendo el cuello, mientras me insta a continuar, colocando sus manos en mis caderas, apretando y separando mis nalgas. Obedezco sin chistar.

Nunca he tocado otro falo salvo el mío. Si bien ayer esto estuvo en mi boca, ahora en mi mano puedo sentirlo en toda su longitud. Es grueso y largo, sobre todo ahora que está erecto. Una vena recorre uno de sus lados y la cabeza ya está soltando pre-semen. Aumento la velocidad de los movimientos de mi mano y Jinpachi gruñe contra mi cuello.

"Ya es suficiente." El pirata me levanta un poco más pero no pierdo el equilibrio pues aún tengo mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Apoya mi espalda contra el árbol y como aún llevo puesto mi abrigo, la áspera corteza no lastima mi espalda, pero aún puedo sentirla, dura y rugosa, contra mí. Acomoda mi cuerpo y lo alinea con el suyo, separando mis nalgas con sus manos, para meter de una sola vez su erecto pene dentro de mi ano. Esto me duele pero también me ocasiona un tremendo placer. El grito que dejo salir se mezcla con el gemido ronco que sale de sus labios. Sin darme cuenta he cerrado los ojos, hasta que siento sus labios en mi rostro…me besa justo donde tengo el tatuaje, secando una lágrima que dejé escapar sin querer.

"Tranquilo Kamanosuke. Ya va a pasar." Él coloca su cabeza a la altura de la mía y besa mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando mi piel, marcándome. Cuando sube hasta mi oreja para besarla y morder mi lóbulo, puedo escuchar su respiración agitada y fuerte. Enrollo mis piernas alrededor suyo con más fuerza, al igual que mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras él arremete una y otra vez contra mi cuerpo, sin descanso. No puedo evitar pensar en la chica de nuevo, en lo que pasó entre ellos en ese baño y cómo ahora yo estoy en su lugar…pero falta algo para completar la escena…algo importante.

Él sigue embistiendo mi cuerpo con fuerza, haciéndome gemir incontrolablemente, pero logro recobrarme un poco para apartar mi cara de su cuerpo. Nuestros ojos se conectan…el parece confundido por lo que estoy haciendo. Envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos, entrelazando mis dedos entre sus cabellos, por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Me gusta su cabello, negro y grueso, y sus trenzas. De un solo movimiento le atraigo hacia mí y le beso en los labios. Esta es otra cosa que ha rehusado hacer conmigo desde que empezó todo esto. Bueno, me besó cuando estaba dormido y yo quise morderle apenas desperté, así que no terminó bien que digamos. Sus labios aún saben tan bien como les recuerdo, no puedo cansarme de besarlos.

Él no responde al beso inmediatamente, pero luego me empuja contra el árbol, aumentando las fuerzas de sus arremetidas y me besa salvajemente, haciendo chocar mi cabeza contra el árbol. Yo juego con sus cabellos, atrayéndolo imposiblemente más hacia mí, provocándolo para que devore mi boca como hizo con esa chica. Él no me decepciona y mete su lengua dentro de mi boca, mordiendo un tanto mis labios, quitándome el aire. Siento que me ahogo pero no me importa…mis gemidos mueren en sus labios. Mi propia erección se frota contra sus abdominales bien definidos y él aumenta la velocidad con que se mueve dentro de mí. Un sonido ronco que es ahogado en el beso que compartimos, y el líquido caliente que llena mis entrañas y moja su abdomen, son lo último que registra mi conciencia.

El alcohol, sumado al extenuante esfuerzo que acabo de hacer, me dejan sin energías suficientes para mantenerme despierto. La falta de aire también juega un papel muy importante en todo esto. Poco a poco, mientras mi respiración se estabiliza, me voy quedando dormido, aún en su agarre firme…

**Jinpachi's POV**

El cuerpo de Yuri pierde fuerza y sus brazos y piernas dejan de sujetarme. Le acomodo despacio, muy suavemente, en el suelo y me doy cuenta de que está dormido. Salgo de su cuerpo y le quedo viendo un rato. Si bien salí a buscarle cuando le vi dejar el salón mareado, preocupado –sí, ya no vale negarlo ahora- por lo que pudiera pasarle en ese estado, no esperé que la noche terminara así.

Con los otros de regreso y habiendo ya probado mi punto con el chico, no tenía nada más que hacer con él. Sin embargo, la tonta escena de celos que me dio Yuri respecto a mi acercamiento a Ana, despertó en mí el deseo de poseerle nuevamente. Claro, sería difícil ahora con los demás de regreso, pero podía ingeniármelas para follarme a Yuri de cuando en cuando ya que tanto lo quería. Es lo que me dije en ese momento. Sin embargo, no me esperaba que me besara de esa manera…posesivamente, lleno de deseo y….tonterías, debe ser el alcohol que le hizo hacer eso. Hasta el momento me había estado aprovechando de su ignorancia respecto al sexo y sus inseguridades, así que era ridículo que él tomara esto que hacíamos tan en serio.

Pero más ridículo aún, es que todo ello me entusiasmara. Sí, me gustaba la idea de que Yuri deseara que fuera yo quien le toque en lugar de buscarse a otro en cualquier otro lado…o peor aún, a Saizou. Recordar cómo el chico perseguía al ninja de arriba a bajo me cabrea bastante, como siempre. Ah! Qué está pasando conmigo? Por eso correspondí al beso entonces, quiero que Yuri sólo tenga ojos para mí. Es estúpido pero ya no puedo engañarme más, el chico en verdad me gusta, ya no es sólo sexo, me preocupo por él. Pirata estúpido! En el lío que te has metido! Si es así, entonces ya no seré malo con él a propósito. Al menos eso puedo hacer. Hace tiempo que no me gusta tanto alguien.

Luego de limpiarnos, le coloco su pantalón y le arreglo lo mejor que puedo. Le levanto entre mis brazos, con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, y me dirijo a su cuarto. Los demás ya deben haberse retirado a sus habitaciones así que no hay problema de que nos vean. Además, sólo pienso dejarle ahí, el chico está cansado.

"Qué pasó con Kamanosuke?" Es Rokuro. Seguramente no es capaz de acostarse hasta que todo esté perfectamente ordenado. Es un buen hombre.

"Nada. Tomó demasiado y se quedó dormido en el suelo. Le estoy llevando a su cuarto antes que se lo coman los lobos…o Verónica." El paje parece creérsela, sonríe un poco, me desea buenas noches y se va. Entro rápidamente al cuarto de Yuri, lo acomodo en su futón y me voy de ahí sin hacer ruido. También estoy cansado...


	8. Chapter 8: Look at me

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Abro los ojos y el sol entra radiante a través de mi ventana…eso hace que mi cabeza duela mucho más. Lo que odio de beber es la resaca. Me tapo con las sábanas hasta cubrirme la cabeza. Debe ser media mañana porque el sol brilla demasiado. Diablos! Seguramente la glotona de Izanami debe de haberme robado nuevamente el desayuno! Ung!...espera un segundo…estoy en mi cama? Pero cómo? Si ayer, estaba con Jinpachi en el bosque fo-ah! imágenes de lo de anoche asaltan mi mente y me sonrojo. No puedo creer que tuve el atrevimiento de hacer todo eso. Y todo por esa idiota de Ana! Con sus ropas diminutas y sus pechos grandes, seduciendo a Jinpachi. Y él babeándose por esa zorra! Mierda!

A pesar de eso, lo de anoche fue espectacular. Jinpachi correspondió el beso…y cómo lo hizo! Aún puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos…y vino a buscarme, estaba preocupado de que algo me pasara mientras deambulaba por ahí alcoholizado…eso quiere decir que le importo, cierto?...no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones de nuevo pero no puedo evitarlo. Dejó a Ana para buscarme a mí! Y seguramente fue él quien me trajo de regreso a mi cuarto, quién más? Sin darme cuenta, alguien entra a mi habitación y no le siento hasta que está parado detrás de mí. Justo cuando voy a llamar el nombre de Jinpachi, es Rokuro quien habla primero.

"Izanami se comió tu desayuno Kamanosuke. Jinpachi me pidió que te preparara algo pues ayer no te encontrabas muy bien." Me levanto de golpe para verle de frente y la acción hace que mi cabeza me duela aún más. Un quejido sale de mis labios. Rokuro se sienta a mi lado y coloca la bandeja de comida en el suelo, para servirme un brebaje desconocido.

"bebe esto. Jinpachi mismo lo preparó. Dice que te ayudará con tu resaca. Afirma que te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo." Bebo lo que Rokuro me está ofreciendo. No sabe mal, y solamente saber que el pirata lo hizo para mí hace que me lo termine todo. Sé que lo que tenemos puede terminar pronto pero no quiero pensar en eso hasta que suceda. Prefiero vivir el momento, por ahora.

"..tienes…tienes algo en el cuello." Miro extrañado a Rokuro y llevo mi mano a dónde él está señalando. Mierda! Las marcas de los dientes de Jinpachi están ahí, qué hago? Y mi polo está roto por delante, cómo explico eso?

"Fue ese estúpido animal de Sasuke. Sí! Quería acariciarle y me mordió! Yo le pegué y me rompió el polo! Si no me gustara acariciarle hace rato que lo hubiera convertido en guantes." Rokuro me mira extraño y yo aprovecho para pedirle que se vaya pues tengo que cambiarme. Él se despide y se marcha al fin. Me habrá creído? Bah! Qué importa! Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido el pirata…

**Normal POV**

Los días siguientes transcurren pacíficamente. Si bien Jinpachi sigue teniendo sexo regularmente con Yuri, ya no sólo le busca para eso. Pasan buena parte del tiempo, juntos. Van de compras al pueblo, a ver el barco de Jinpachi y visitar a sus hombres, entrenan juntos de vez en cuando, o simplemente se sientan a comer y conversar para pasar el rato. Sólo Rokuro, Ana y Kakei, parecen darse cuenta del tiempo extra que estos dos pasan él uno con el otro pero cada uno decide no hacer nada al respecto por el momento. Yuri está menos irascible y Jinpachi se entretiene manteniéndolo en línea. Ueda es un lugar más tranquilo ahora, entonces todo está bien…así es la amistad, verdad?

Kamanosuke se estaba acostumbrando muy rápidamente a las manías del moreno y a este nuevo ritmo en su vida. Se despertaba pensando en el otro y se acostaba satisfecho, generalmente luego de una caliente sesión de sexo. No dormían juntos, pues los otros podrían darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y ninguno de los dos quería eso…o por lo menos eso se decían a sí mismos.

Justamente ahora, luego de ir a ver a uno de los hombres con que Jinpachi comerciaba regularmente, estaban solos en la bodega del señor, dejando el último cargamento. Una vez que colocaron todo en su sitio, los hombres de la tripulación de Jinpachi se retiraron, quedando el pirata y Yuri solos en ese lugar. Jinpachi empuja al chico contra la pared, atrapándolo en un apasionado beso.

"Muy bien Kamanosuke, no hay mucho tiempo. Desvístete rápido." Yuri le sonríe maliciosamente antes de obedecer su pedido. Hay gente cerca, y el dueño puede entrar en cualquier momento así que deben ser discretos. Una vez desnudo, Jinpachi le besa en los labios una vez más para luego cubrir la boca del chico con una mordaza, que atrapa entre sus labios. El chico protesta pero no le detiene.

"Así está mejor." El pirata coge a Yuri por la cadera y lo coloca boca abajo, levantándole un poco para que esté en cuatro sobre el suelo. Jinpachi se coloca detrás del chico, separa las blancas nalgas con sus grandes manos sin esfuerzo, y asalta su entrada con la punta de su lengua repetidas veces, lamiendo la zona e intentando atravesar la barrera que opone el esfínter, consiguiéndolo en varias ocasiones. Yuri gime fuertemente pero cada gemido es ahogado por la mordaza en su boca claro que eso no impide que se contorsione buscando más contacto. No es sino hasta que Jinpachi muerde una de sus nalgas, que un sonido agudo escapa de la tela que cubre su boca.

"Te gustó eso, uh? Eres una caja de sorpresas Kamanosuke." Jinpachi lo vuelve a hacer varias veces, obteniendo la misma respuesta del chico. Finalmente el pirata no puede esperar más…y Yuri tampoco.

"Coloca tus manos aquí…muy bien….mantenlas separadas." Yuri tenía ahora sus manos en sus propias nalgas, manteniéndolas abiertas para el hombre mayor. Jinpachi coge a Yuri por la cintura, y entierra en un solo estoque su erecto falo en el canal del menor. Yuri vuelve a gemir, sobrecogido por el placer. El pirata se mece dentro suyo unas cuantas veces con estocadas grandes e intensas que hacen jadear al chico, antes de sentarse en el suelo, con las piernas bajo sus muslos, trayendo consigo a Yuri por la cintura, quien queda sentado sobre su regazo, aún con el pene del pirata enterrado en su cuerpo.

"Ahora muévete así." Para demostrar su punto, el pirata coge a Yuri por las caderas, le levanta un poco y luego azota su trasero contra su regazo, varias veces. Yuri capta la idea y hace eso mismo, agarrándose del cuerpo del pirata detrás suyo para mejor estabilidad. Jinpachi jala con una mano su cabello, echando la cabeza pelirroja hacia atrás (Yuri tenía amarrado el cabello como de costumbre, en una cola baja, lo que hacía esto más sencillo) para atrapar su cuello en un salvaje beso, y coge con su otra mano, el miembro semierecto de Yuri, masturbándole. El chico se mueve contra el pirata con más fuerza, complacido por su toque, sonrojado y jadeante. Justo cuando están inmersos en el momento, llega alguien.

"Nezu-san, está usted aquí?" era el dueño quien había vuelto para buscarle. Jinpachi deja de asaltar el cuello de Yuri, sin dejar de hacer lo demás, para contestar.

"Sí, Zetsubo-san, aún estoy aquí. En un minuto salgo. Sólo me faltan guardar algunas cajas." Para eso, Jinpachi había comenzado a masturbar a Yuri con más fuerza y a arremeter contra su cuerpo con la misma energía, haciendo que Yuri tuviera que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir un sonido que pudiera escapar de la mordaza. El pirata se regocijaba con la expresión del chico: entre fastidiado por la tortura que le hacía padecer el pirata y a la vez encantado por lo que le hacía a su cuerpo.

"Todo bien entonces. Nos vemos." Cuando el hombre hubo abandonado el lugar, Jinpachi empujó a Kamanosuke hacia delante dejándolo en cuatro nuevamente –sobre sus codos y rodillas, con el trasero levantado-, le cogió por la cintura y le embistió frenéticamente. Sus cuerpos chocaban con fuerza con cada estocada, cada vez más rápido hasta que Jinpachi eyaculó dentro del culo de Kamanosuke. Al mismo tiempo, Yuri también llegó al orgasmo, mordiendo con fuerza la mordaza y temblando en éxtasis. Ninguno se movió de su lugar por un rato. Cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron calmado, Jinpachi salió del cuerpo del menor, le atrajo hacia sí levantándolo del suelo, quitándole la mordaza con cuidado, y le dio un beso tierno en la boca, que hizo que Yuri abriera los ojos finalmente.

"Hey! No podemos quedarnos aquí. Cámbiate pronto para volver al castillo." El pirata le sonreía y Yuri sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente en respuesta. Para hacer que se apure, Jinpachi le dio una palmada en el trasero.

"Oye! Eso dolió" dijo Yuri aparentando molestia.

"Como si eso no te gustara." Rió Jinpachi. Salieron juntos de ahí, de regreso al castillo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jinpachi salió muy temprano a resolver un asunto y le dijo a Kamanosuke que regresaría en la tarde. De cuando en cuando, el pirata se iba a resolver unos asuntos privados pero siempre volvía horas más tarde, así que Yuri no estaba sorprendido. El pelirrojo estaba buscando algo que hacer cuando se encontró con Kakei.

"Oi, Kamanosuke! Tienes tiempo libre? Perfecto! Ven conmigo." El samurái asumió de frente que el chico vendría con él, así que Yuri no tuvo tiempo de responder y sólo le siguió. Llegaron hasta donde estaba una carreta llena de armas, cerca al depósito.

"Ayúdame a ponerlas dentro de estas cajas, aquí, con mucho cuidado. No quiero que se vayan a dañar." Yuri encontraba molesto esta fascinación de Kakei por las armas, pero este hombre era amigo de Jinpachi. Los dos pasaban mucho rato juntos, disparándole a cosas, y tomando. Al parecer, el pirata le ganaba siempre en tiro al blanco al samurái, o por lo menos la mayoría de veces por eso le retaba seguido. Yuri no estaba celoso, sólo le extrañaba que alguien como Jinpachi, libre y sin reservas, se hiciera amigo de este samurái mojigato. No lo entendía.

"Hace un rato Jinpachi vino con algunos de sus hombres a dejar estas armas. Hace días las vimos en una subasta y de alguna manera se las ingenió para conseguirlas. Ese pirata sabe lo suyo." Yuri no escuchó más allá de ´Jinpachi vino´, casi dejando caer las armas que tenía entre sus brazos.

"Vino? Y dónde está?" intentó parecer casual pero no pudo enmascarar bien su entusiasmo. Kakei no pareció darse cuenta, más preocupado por la forma en que Yuri casi deja caer las armas.

"Cuidado, cuidado!...quién, Jinpachi? Se fue de nuevo a resolver otros asuntos. Dijo que volvería por la tarde, a tiempo para el festival." Yuri colocó las armas en una de las cajas y fue por otro grupo, desilusionado de que Jinpachi no haya pasado a verle antes de volver a irse pero intrigado por la nueva información.

"Festival? Qué festival?"

"Oh! No te has enterado! Bueno, Sanada ha decidido que todos iremos al festival que se llevará a cabo esta noche en el pueblo. Es bueno que el Señor de Ueda se haga presente en estas oportunidades, para celebrar con los aldeanos la buena cosecha. Y es bueno para nosotros también. Habrá muchas cosas interesantes y mucha comida." A Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos. Comida, bebida y juegos! Esos eran sus preferidos. Y Jinpachi dijo que iba a venir, así que podrían ir juntos…claro, acompañados por el resto pero no se puede tener todo.

"Iremos vestidos tradicionalmente, con yukata y las chicas con kimono floreado. No sé si Nezu irá vestido de esa manera pero espero que sí. Hay que ser respetuoso de las costumbres…aunque él no es de por aquí, así que no sé…Pero parecía muy emocionado al saber que todos irían con sus ropas tradicionales. Siempre le han gustado las costumbres japonesas. Será por eso que pasa mucho tiempo por acá." Yuri sonreía para sí. Esa información era valiosa. Esperaba con ansias ver la cara de Jinpachi cuando le viera usando una yukata…sólo había un problema.

"Hn. Yo no tengo nada que ponerme. Tampoco soy de usar ese tipo de cosas." Era verdad, no lo era, pero esperaba poder sorprender a Jinpachi. Tal vez podría ir a robar una pero no sabía si le alcanzaría tiempo para buscar una a su medida que le gustara y arreglarse para el festival.

"No hay problema Kamanosuke. Sanada-san dijo que nos va a conseguir los atuendos más apropiados para nosotros. Rokuro los va a traer y dejar en nuestras habitaciones más tarde. Como sus Braves, debemos causar buena impresión." Yuri ya no podía esperar a que sea de noche. Tenía tiempo más que suficiente para arreglarse y esperar a que llegara Jinpachi, usando su nueva yukata. Estaba contento. Haría que se el caiga la baba al verle, como hacía cada vez que pasaba Ana mostrando sus tetas. Ya vería.

Luego de ayudar con lo de las armas y después de almorzar, Yuri fue a bañarse antes que los demás. Puso cuidado especial en lavar su cabello, usando una sustancia aromática que Jinpachi había traído de su barco. También usó algo para la piel, que la dejó más suave de lo usual. Una vez limpio, se encerró en su cuarto con tan solo su bata de baño. Se había encontrado con Rokuro en el pasillo, quien le había dicho que más tarde pasaría a dejarle las ropas que Yukimura-sama quería que use para el festival. El paje le pidió que le entregue sus ropas para dejarlas en la lavandería, y Yuri se las dio.

Ya en su cuarto, el pelirrojo secó y peinó sus cabellos hasta dejarlos perfectos, amarrados en una cola alta como le gustaba al pirata, usando uno de los pines que siempre llevaba. "No tengo otra cosa pero este funcionará bien." Se delineó los ojos de negro muy sutilmente, hasta confundir el líquido negro con sus gruesas pestañas, resaltando sus ojos verdes. Se colocó una sustancia humectante en sus labios, que se habían resecado un poco luego de trabajar con Kakei en la bodega. Al poco rato, Rokuro tocó a su puerta para dejar su vestimenta. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

Cuando se retiró, Yuri abrió el paquete para ver lo que Sanada había escogido…lo que vió le dejó perplejo.

"Qué coño es esto?"

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Regreso un poco más tarde de lo previsto, ya el cielo está oscureciendo cuando entro al castillo. Kakei es el primero en recibirme, parece consternado. Se ve muy bien vistiendo una yukata, más como el samurái que debería ser. Se oye un barullo a los lejos…viene del salón principal. Parece que alguien está discutiendo.

"Hey Kakei! Qué es todo ese alboroto?" él sonríe nervioso. Yo fumo tranquilamente mi cigarro…no debe ser nada grave después de todo.

"Bueno…por qué no entras tú mismo a verlo." Dice Kakei, así que nos dirigimos los dos juntos al salón.

Cuando entramos, todos los demás están ahí, usando sus trajes japoneses típicos, listos para ir a la celebración. Incluso Ana, que es europea, está usando un kimono…un kimono bastante sugestivo, que resalta sus mejores atributos, o sea sus pechos. Ella suele usar menos ropa que eso así que no se ve incomodada. De pronto oigo una voz familiar que viene del centro de la habitación.

"Ya me hiciste esto una vez viejo! Ya no se te ocurre nada nuevo? Por qué soy otra vez el único usando ropas de chica? Devuélveme mi ropa!" ése es Kamanosuke y suena bastante cabreado. Desde donde estoy no puedo verle bien así que me acerco.

"Qué mentiroso Kamanosuke. Izanami y Ana también están vistiendo ropas parecidas." Ríe Sanada, muy divertido.

"Ellas son chicas! Yo no!" grita exasperado Yuri. Cuando finalmente estoy lo suficientemente cerca para verle bien, lo que veo me deja boquiabierto. Yuri está usando un bello kimono de flores que resalta su figura. Un furisode modificado de mangas largas y holgadas -que dejan ver sus antebrazos cuando los mueve mucho como ahora-, muy abierto en la parte del pecho, dejando ver parte del top que lleva debajo, uno negro con tiras cruzándole hasta el cuello. Los amarres en su cintura la hacen ver más pequeña, destacando sus redondeadas caderas. Lo que sería la falda, no cubre sus piernas totalmente, dejando ver seguramente, más arriba de sus rodillas cuando camina. Se ve muy incómodo, especialmente por las sandalias que lleva puestas, pero en verdad le hacen lucir muy bien. Está despampanante! El traje resalta no sólo su figura sino también el rojo de sus cabellos y el verde de sus ojos así como su pálida piel. El kimono fue seleccionado precisamente con ese propósito.

"Oh, Jinpachi! Qué bueno que estás aquí! Ahora ya estamos completos y podemos marcharnos. El festival nos espera!" dice Sanada, dando media vuelta, hacia la salida, ignorando por completo a Yuri.

"Oye! espera! No me has dev—"

"Ya cállate Kamanosuke! Déjanos disfrutar de este festival sin tener que oír tus chirridos, por favor." Dijo Saizou, cogiéndose la cabeza como si le doliera, seguido de cerca por Izanami, Seikai, Benmaru y Ana.

"Pero este traje es muy incómodo!" le gritó Yuri mientras el ninja se alejaba.

"En serio? Ya antes te la has arreglado para caminar bien con eso puesto. Si tanto te incomoda entonces quédate aquí y no molestes!" Sasuke y Kakei se adelantaron, yendo tras los otros, dejando solo a Yuri atrás, todavía muy molesto, diciendo que iba a ir de todas maneras. Yo me acerco por detrás del chico, coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza…tiene el cabello atado en una cola alta como a mí me gusta, y además, huele muy bien, mejor que de costumbre. Acerco mi rostro a su oreja para susurrarle.

"Te ves muy bien usando ese atuendo, Kamanosuke. Pero si tanto quieres deshacerte de ese traje, más tarde te lo puedo arrancar de encima y follarte sobre las trizas del kimono, pero por el momento, no quieres que vayamos al festival?" Siento como Kamanosuke se estremece bajo mi toque y por mis palabras. Al final accede y nos ponemos en marcha, para no separarnos mucho del grupo. De rato en rato se queja de lo incómodo que es caminar con ese traje pero cuando le digo que si quiere puedo cargarle en mis brazos ya que tanto le incomoda, deja de quejarse. Camino cerca de él pero sin cogerle hasta que pronto vemos las luces del pueblo a lo lejos…ésta promete ser una noche interesante.


	9. Chapter 9: The Funfair

_El festival! XD_

_ADVERTENCIAS: shonen ai_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Jinpachi había dicho que me veía bien en este kimono, así que supongo puedo aguantarme la cólera de que Sanada me haga caminar por las calles de Ueda vistiendo un traje tan incómodo, un traje de mujer!, como hizo en Kyoto. Ese viejo se la pasa molestándome! Como no llegó a verme usando el kimono que me dio con engaños la otra vez, ahora hizo que me pusiera éste a la fuerza! Pendejo! Pero si bien Jinpachi me había dicho que lucía bien en él, esperaba que me dijera algo más…no sé qué pero algo. Puse mucho empeño en lucir así para que lo note….rayos! ahora estoy sonando como una chica. Es culpa del kimono! Mejor me dejo de tonterías! Ni que fuera importante.

Estamos caminando lado a lado, despacio por culpa del kimono pero él no avanza más rápido para dejarme atrás o me exige que acelere, simplemente camina a mi ritmo…eso…eso me hace sentir extrañamente bien. Nuestra relación –si es que pudiera llamarla así- ha cambiado bastante respecto al inicio. El sexo es igual o más intenso ahora que yo participo, en lugar de dejar que él haga todo el trabajo. Pero lo que más ha cambiado son sus atenciones para conmigo. Ya no sólo me busca para tener relaciones sexuales, también lo hace para que pasemos tiempo juntos…y aunque eso es nuevo para mí, me agrada bastante.

No es que nunca hubiera tenido compañeros de juerga. He tenido y varios, como esos pobres tipos de mi banda de ladrones, los cuales liquidó Kakei. Eran buenos obedeciendo órdenes, me respetaban y sabían como divertirse. Pero con Jinpachi es diferente. Sí, hacemos todo eso pero también cosas más simples como conversar y comer juntos. Pareciera que le gusta estar conmigo, y eso en sí es bizarro, la mayor parte de la gente me evita pues me considera extraño, y admito que no soy la persona más normal del mundo pero…que se joda el resto si no quiere tener que ver nada conmigo!….sin embargo, sí me importa lo que piense el pirata de mí…todo es tan diferente ahora. Le busco cuando no está pues me parece raro que no esté conmigo…me he acostumbrado a tenerle ahí y no me he puesto a pensar si eso es bueno o malo aún.

Una mano grande me pellizca en el trasero con fuerza, sobre la tela del kimono, y doy un gritito de sorpresa…Kakei y Sasuke, quienes están unos metros antes de nosotros, voltean a ver lo que pasa.

"Oye! Por qué te has quedado callado de pronto?" él me sonríe burlonamente pero detecto una sombra de consternación…está preocupado por mí.

"Estoy pensando! A veces hago eso, sabes? Y por qué tú no estás vistiendo una yukata, ah?" quiero cambiar el tema para desviar su atención de mi. Me sobo el trasero sin que los otros me vean…ese pellizco sí que ha dolido! Tonto pirata!

"Yukata? No….no es mi estilo. No va con ser un pirata tampoco. Sin embargo, se ve muy bien en ustedes." Él continúa fumando su cigarrillo cuando termina de hablar. O sea todos nos vemos geniales usando esto, incluida Ana, fantástico! No Yuri, no pienses estupideces, concéntrate!

"Y tú de dónde eres? Nunca me has dicho…" era verdad, nunca me había dicho y era algo que debería saber, cierto? Como estamos *viéndonos* seguido y esas cosas. Yo le he contado la mayor parte de mi vida que es corta. No lo parece, pero el pirata me lleva como 10 años…es mucho mayor que yo pero no me importa. Al menos no es viejo como Sanada.

"jeje, no me has preguntado tampoco. Nunca has salido de Japón así que no debes haber escuchado de ese lugar, está muy lejos de aquí….tal vez te lleve un día ahí, para que conozcas." Eso…eso extrañamente me alegra. Quiere llevarme a conocer su tierra de origen…eso significa algo? Me doy cuenta que no tengo ni idea. Él es el único con quien hablo de estas cosas y no puedo preguntarle eso…sonaría como una chica estúpida…y yo no soy una chica!...Antes de que pueda decir algo al respecto, hemos llegado al pueblo.

Todas las calles están bien adornadas e iluminadas. Hay muchos puestos de comida y juegos. El aroma llega hasta mí y se me hace agua la boca. Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, Sanada nos ha dado poco dinero para gastar así que no podré pasarla tan bien como pensaba, demonios! Ese viejo tacaño. Jinpachi coge una de mis muñecas, abre mi mano y coloca ahí varias monedas antes de cerrar mi mano sobre ellas.

"Considéralo tu pago por ayudar a Kakei con el cargamento de armas que traje. Hoy es un día de fiesta y deberías poder hacer lo que más te gusta, así que gástalo como quieras." No tengo oportunidad de darle las gracias o rechazar su ofrecimiento –aún no me decidía por ninguno- cuando él se retira para alcanzar a Kakei. Bueno….si es en pago por ayudar entonces supongo que está bien que las acepte.

Lo primero que hago es comprar algo de comer. No son muy aficionado de los dulces pero han unos muy buenos, que se ven dorados por fuera, que me gustan mucho y me los llevo. Luego veo un juego que nunca he jugado: hay que adivinar dónde está la bolita y sólo hay tres opciones. La primera vez gano, y la segunda, pero luego se pone más difícil y después de varias rondas con lo mismo, me retiro. Qué tontería! Voy a un puesto de comida donde tienen udon y pido un plato para comer ahí. Aunque me divierte mucho lo que hago hasta el momento, siento la falta del pirata. A dónde habrá ido con Kakei? Compro unos bocadillos antes de salir a buscarle. Una vez que salimos a comer me dijo que le gustaban mucho estos, así que pienso guardarle algunos.

Escucho la voz de Izanami y Benmaru gritar contentos. Cuando les localizo, están alrededor de un juego y, como siempre, Saizou está con ellos, así que me les acerco.

"Qué hacen?" le pregunto al ninja, quien esboza una sonrisa viendo a los otros jugar.

"Estos dos chiquillos están cogiendo peces. Van como por el quinto." Efectivamente, hay una gran armazón lleno de agua, con peces nadando dentro. El objetivo del juego parece ser cogerles con una pequeña red. Suena sencillo.

"A que tú no atrapas ninguno. Tonto!" dice el niño que gusta de los explosivos, sacándome la lengua. Si no fuera porque no puedo moverme bien, le golpearía la cabeza! Acepto el reto y pago por 3 intentos. Las 3 veces mi red se rompe y me quedo sin nada. Izanami y el niño se ríen con ganas. Esos dos siempre me fastidian!

"Es un juego estúpido! Además para que quiero unos tontos peces. A menos que estén cocinados, no me interesan esos animales." Izanami protege de mí los peces que ha cogido, asustada de que quiera comérmelos. Niña tonta! Seikai llega en el preciso momento en que ella está lloriqueando y se molesta.

"Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a Izanami!" ese tipo me tiene harto. Izanami, Izanami…es todo lo que tiene en la cabeza! Esa niñata llora por todo! No tengo la culpa…por lo menos no de todo! Como ahora, está haciendo un escándalo por nada importante. Como no ha traído su mazo, el grandulón ése, quiere golpearme en la cabeza pero alguien le detiene por el brazo.

"hey! Éste no es el momento ni el lugar de buscar pelea. Hay familias aquí. Si insistes voy a tener que tomar medidas más drásticas, como la otra vez." Dice muy calmado Jinpachi, soltando una pequeña carga eléctrica que hace retroceder al monje de miedo. Se lo tiene merecido! Izanami y Benmaru se disculpan con el pirata y se van junto con Seikai y Saizou para otro lado. Ja! le tienen miedo al pirata! Cobardes! El ninja asegura que se va a encargar que no se metan en más problemas y me pide que haga lo mismo…yo, problemas? qué gracioso! Y eso es sarcasmo.

Ana y Sasuke se acercan a hablar con Jinpachi. Sasuke está muy colorado, hasta sus orejas están rojas…algo debe haberle hecho Ana para ponerlo así, esa zorra. Pero me importa poco lo que puedan estar haciendo esos dos, lo que no me gusta es cómo el pirata está mirando y hablando con Anastasia. De hecho, cada hombre a 5 metros a la redonda ha volteado a mirarle sus tetas. Eso me cabrea bastante! Sin darme cuenta, Kakei se coloca al lado mío.

"Ana siempre llamando la atención! Con ese cuerpo…es la mujer más bella de todo el lugar." Dice el samurái sonriendo ampliamente. La tipa no es fea pero su carácter deja mucho que desear o por lo menos yo no la aguanto. Claro que a los demás no parece importarles que nos haya traicionado o que tenga un carácter de mierda, sólo le ven los pechos y ya caen a sus pies. Hasta nuestros enemigos se babean por ella! Y el pirata no es la excepción…yo nunca despertaré ese interés en él, por más que me arregle y use estas ropas….eso me duele y no debería….después de todo él y yo sólo—

"Oi, Kamanosuke! Pensando de nuevo? Deja eso que no va contigo estar tan callado." Jinpachi me da un golpecito con sus dedos en la frente y eso me saca de mis pensamientos. Le digo que no haga eso, molesto y a punto de comenzar una pelea verbal cuando recuerdo que le estaba buscando por algo. También noto que todos salvo, Kakei se han ido ya.

"Ya no importa. Toma! Son los que te gustan, no?" saco de entre mis ropas los bocadillos que había comprado para él. Jinpachi me mira incrédulo un segundo antes de aceptarlos de buena gana. Se los come y me pide que le acompañe. Cuando pregunto qué es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que llegamos, Kakei es el que responde.

"Tiro al blanco! Aquí mi amigo es un gran tirador pero estoy seguro que esta vez voy a ganar. Por qué no vienes a vernos?" no soy aficionado a las armas de fuego, prefiero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues se está más cerca del enemigo y hay posibilidades de que la sangre me salte en la cara, pero me gustan las competencias, así que acepto. Además….quiero estar al lado de Jinpachi…y él me ha pedido que le acompañe.

El duelo dura un rato y al final gana Jinpachi. Kakei quiere la revancha pero el pirata pide que sea yo quien escoja lo que haremos a continuación, cediéndome su turno también. Escojo 2 juegos más y comida, ya que Jinpachi no quiere que tome esta noche, diciendo que hay demasiados niños para que haga una escena en medio de la calle. Yo no soy un borracho! O puedo no serlo por hoy…lo que sea. Cedo al final, pero cuando es el turno de Kakei para escoger, él pide que volvamos al campo de tiro. Jinpachi acepta pero yo le digo que si tengo que quedarme a verles al menos debo hacerlo comiendo algo, así que me dirijo a un puesto de comida que hay cerca. Ellos comienzan su competencia.

**Kakei's POV**

Kamanosuke se aleja y Jinpachi le sigue con la vista hasta que llega al puesto de comida. Últimamente he visto a mi amigo más feliz. Generalmente está de buen humor pero, aunque para la mayoría diría que es el mismo de siempre, yo siento que en algo ha cambiado. Todos sabían que Jinpachi y Kamanosuke se habían vuelto muy amigos, pero solo unos cuantos, incluyéndome a mí, sabíamos en verdad la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos. Ana también debe haberse dado cuenta. El pirata y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos desde luego, pero es diferente….desde el inicio tuve la impresión de que entre ellos dos había algo más…hoy día también tengo esa impresión y la forma en que el pirata mira a Yuri confirma mis sospechas: definitivamente hay algo más entre ellos. Y Yuri compró algo para él, eso es nuevo!

Era difícil imaginarme que Jinpachi se sintiera atraído por un hombre, pero también me es difícil imaginarme que Kamanosuke sea en verdad un hombre…con esa ropa parece una mujer más que de costumbre. El pirata sólo ha estado con mujeres, del tipo de Ana, y eso lo he confirmado con su tripulación y con él mismo…hablamos de todo tipo de cosas cuando estamos tomados. No me los imagino juntos…sin embargo no parece tan loco después de todo. Yuri nunca ha demostrado interés por el sexo opuesto o por cualquiera, desde que le conozco, excepto Saizou pero no creo que sea esa clase de interés, creo o creía. La verdad no me hubiera imaginado al chico con nadie. Su comportamiento es muy errático y su carácter, difícil de manejar, pero aún así Jinpachi le mantiene en línea…es otra de sus habilidades como capitán, supongo. Yuri, entretiene al pirata como ningún otro también. Pensándolo bien, no son una pareja tan dispareja después de todo…

Jinpachi voltea y dice que es su turno. Luego de varios turnos, él me vence de nuevo. No me queda más que aceptar mi derrota. Escuchamos aplausos y volteamos a ver detrás nuestro. Kamanosuke sigue entretenido viendo un show de títeres, muy metido en la historia. Jinpachi sonríe al verlo ahí. Me ofrezco a llamarle para ir a otro sitio, pero él me pide que no lo haga, pues Yuri parece contento viendo el show. Debo preguntar.

"Jinpachi, qué te propones con el chico?" él me mira de costado, con el cigarrillo aún en su boca y voltea a ver de nuevo a Kamanosuke antes de contestar.

"Quien sabe…eso depende de él."

"Dudo mucho que tú no estés haciendo algo para influenciar su decisión…es joven y bastante extraño." Él se ríe y me da la razón a medias. Luego se levanta listo para irse. Cuando le pregunto a dónde va no me responde.

"Dile a Kamanosuke que ya regreso, que me espere por aquí." Me dice, desapareciendo luego entre la multitud. Cómo es que terminará todo esto…?

**Yuri's POV**

Mientras estoy comprando comida en ese puesto, un comediante ambulante llama mi atención. Está haciendo un show de títeres que está dirigido para niños pero muchos adultos también se quedan a ver pues es muy divertido y tiene una historia interesante. Sin proponérmelo me quedo hasta que el show termina y se baja el telón. Los niños y los adultos se retiran. Ya es tarde así que ya casi no quedan muchos niños y ésa es la última función del comediante por hoy. Voy tan rápido como me lo permite este kimono hasta donde dejé a Jinpachi y Kakei pero no les encuentro. Diablos! No pensé demorarme tanto! Les busco con la mirada y diviso a Kakei un poco más allá. Inmediatamente le pregunto por Jinpachi y él me dice que se fue.

"Cómo que se fue? A dónde?" seguramente se cansó de esperarme y se largó quien sabe a dónde. Fui un idiota!

"No dijo pero me pidió que te dijera que le esperaras por aquí, que regresaría pronto." Oh! Ok, no hay motivo para alarmarse. Jinpachi regresaría pronto. Como Kakei comienza a hacerme conversación y, como todas las veces, la conversación gira en torno a armas y su preciosa Saya, invento una excusa y me largo de ahí. Admito que no es un mal tipo, pero no entiendo su fascinación con las armas. Lo encuentro insufrible a veces. No es un samurái? No deberían gustarle las katanas en todo caso? Esa conversación si podría soportarla.

Paseo un rato viendo los stands pero no hay nada que llame mi atención. Ya no hay niños revoloteando lo que es un alivio, sólo adultos. Los demás Braves deben haberse ido porque hace rato que no les veo. Todavía me quedan algunas monedas así que voy a comprar un vaso de sake. Jinpachi me dijo que no me emborrache pero nada pasa si me tomo un vaso…..vaya! está bueno! Mmm…se parece al que Jinpachi nos dio esa vez….esto será lo que ha estada haciendo recientemente? Comerciar para el festival? Bueno, el otro día dejamos barriles de vino en esa bodega, antes de-oh! Vino! Debería buscar donde están vendiéndolo, ese que trajimos sabía bien y eso que no soy de tomar vino.

Camino buscando el stand y sin proponérmelo, llego hasta el final de la calle. Todo está oscuro y ya no hay más negocios. Cuando quiero regresar, siento que hay alguien merodeando y me pongo en posición de ataque, cuando recuerdo que no traje mi kusarigama, ni ningún arma debido a este traje. No podía meter nada dentro! Mierda!

"Vaya, vaya. Miren chicos, nos conseguimos una tipa muy buena! Vamos preciosa, ven que no te vamos a hacer daño." Sí claro, por eso aparecen otros 4 hombres alrededor mío, sólo para darme la bienvenida. Imbécil! No tengo el mejor concepto de las mujeres pero no pueden ser tan estúpidas para caer en eso…bueno, tal vez sólo Izanami.

"Estás mal de los ojos o qué? Yo soy un hombre! Idiotas!" a ver qué dices a eso, hn. Abro la parte de arriba del kimono, dejando ver el top que llevo debajo que está pegado a mi pecho plano. Con eso bastará. No pienso desnudarme frente a estos tíos. Se ven contrariados, seguro que ahora se marchan. Ah! Alguien me ha cogido del antebrazo izquierdo y me está jalando. Qué coño!

"Bueno, ya que estás vestido así, serás nuestra chica por la noche." Que QUÉ? Quiero zafarme dándole una patada pero el estúpido kimono está muy ajustado y no puedo levantar mi pierna lo suficiente. Entonces, cuando voy a golpearle en la cara, otro hombre viene por detrás e inmoviliza mis brazos, colocando los suyos debajo de mis axilas. Estos tíos son grandes y musculosos, puedo sentirlo por la fuerza con que me sujetan. Otro hombre quiere tocar mi cara y yo le muerdo la mano. Él grita de dolor. Já! Se lo tiene merecido. Casi de inmediato, me propina una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda que me hace voltear la cara.

"Eres hombre, uh? Entonces no tenemos que ser amables contigo. Desvístanlo!" aunque no puedo mover mis brazos, aún tengo mis piernas, así que pateo como puedo a aquellos que intentan acercárseme. De pronto uno de ellos coge una de mis piernas y cuando quiero patearle, otro hombre coge mi otra pierna. Como no pueden separarlas debido a lo que llevo puesto, el más grande de todos jala con fuerza la parte de abajo del kimono, deshaciendo en algo los amarres en mi cintura. Una vez hecho esto, separan mis piernas, suspendido en el aire como estoy, y meten sus manos para tocar mis muslos. Yo intento cerrarlas para impedírselos pero es inútil.

"TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO ME LIBERE!"

"No si nosotros te matamos primero, luego de follarte." El que habló, coge el pin de mi cabello y lo tira al suelo, rompiéndolo con su bota. Su amigo me jala de los cabellos varias veces, sacudiendo mi cabeza, aturdiéndome. Abre más la parte de arriba de mi top y mete su grotesca mano, presionando fuerte un pezón. Eso me duele! Yo gruño y maldigo hasta que me doy cuenta que el tipo de antes, el más grande del grupo, se ha colocado entre mis piernas, con su pene al aire, y ha comenzado a deshacer los amarres de mi cintura. Empiezo a moverme de nuevo con más fuerza, intentando hallar una salida cuando de pronto el hombre que estaba entre mis piernas desaparece…le siguen aquellos que sujetaban mis piernas y finalmente el que estaba sujetando mis brazos, y caigo al suelo sentado. Escucho sus gritos ahogados antes de caer inertes al piso…Jinpachi está ahí de pie, cogiendo al que queda, del rostro, impidiéndole pedir por su vida.

"Nunca más volverás a poner tus manos sobre lo que me pertenece." Jinpachi dice muy bajo, amenazadoramente, siseando y definitivamente molesto, antes de freír al hombre con su rayo. La mirada fría que le lanzó al tipo, me hace sentir….nunca le había visto así…mi piel se eriza…no puedo hablar….no puedo pensar…me quedo mirando los cadáveres alrededor mío.

"Kamanosuke, estás bien? Vamos levántate." Volteo y Jinpachi está al lado mío, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Debo estar hecho un desastre para que me pregunte si estoy bien, sin molestarme primero. Miro sus ojos y es el mismo Jinpachi de siempre, no el hombre frío de antes…cojo su mano y me agarra con firmeza pero no muy fuerte. Intento calmarme y recobro mi actitud de siempre.

"Si no fuera por este tonto traje, yo hubiera podido con ellos." Digo poniéndome de pie. Él me mira sarcásticamente como diciendo *sí, claro que sí*. Eso me cabrea bastante pero cuando estoy por responderle airadamente, él me coge de la cintura para tenerme más cerca y empieza a arreglar mi atuendo, cerrándolo y ajustándolo donde se debe…

"Pensé que sólo sabías como quitar kimonos, no cómo ponerlos." Digo desafiantemente al otro…y tal vez con un poco de celos. Dónde y con quién aprendió a hacer esto? Con qué mujercita de dos por medio? Él se ríe pero no me responde. Recién me doy cuenta, Jinpachi no está fumando…y no trae su abrigo de siempre…por qué-ya terminó con el kimono.

"Listo! ahora sólo falta algo." Le miro extrañado mientras coge mis cabellos sueltos. Oh! Pero el hombre rompió mi pin, así que ya no puedo amarrármelo. Pienso decirle eso, pero él habla primero mientras me coloca algo en la cabeza.

"Esto irá mejor contigo. Te esforzaste en lucir como luces esta noche así que mereces algo igual de bello." Él se dio cuenta? Me hubiera dicho antes…qué es eso? Esmeraldas? Jinpachi coge mis cabellos y los amarra en una cola de lado, como usualmente me peino pero el gancho con que lo hace no se parece en nada a algo que haya visto antes, ni robado antes. Es de plata, muy bien trabajada y pulida, con incrustaciones de rubí y esmeralda…debe valer una fortuna y además, puedo notar que no es algo que pudieron haber hecho en Japón…lo debe haber mandado traer de otro lugar…no sé que decir….también es la primera vez que me regalan algo.

Toco con mi mano el gancho, mientras miro como la luz de la luna hace brillar las piedras preciosas. Unos brazos me envuelven por detrás…Jinpachi coloca su cara cerca de la mía, a la altura de mi oído.

"Te hubiera dicho que eres la chica más bella de este lugar pero como no eres una chica….eres lo más bello que he visto y he visto bastante en muchos lugares, Kamanosuke…" sus palabras y su aliento caliente contra mi oreja me hacen ruborizar… era eso lo que había querido oír? Mi corazón late fuerte….Me volteo a verle y le beso. Él no tarda en corresponderme, envolviéndome con sus brazos, presionándolos contra mi espalda, pero sin la misma rudeza de siempre….una de sus manos desciende y coge mi trasero, sólo que no me pellizca como antes, simplemente se queda ahí. El beso se intensifica y gimo mientras aún tengo su lengua en mi boca. Cuando creo que vamos a empezar a quitarnos las ropas, Jinpachi me coge de los hombros y me aparta.

"Qué—"

"No aquí. Vamos a mi barco. Mis hombres han salido a festejar y no hay nadie. Les he dado la noche libre." Caminamos por entre las calles oscuras para ir a su barco. Él tiene su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Hoy está siendo más amable conmigo que de costumbre…eso me agrada pero me pone nervioso porque no sé qué significa o cómo actuar.

Cuando me salvó de esos tipos dijo que yo le pertenecía…no sé que pensar al respecto…quiere decir que sólo él puede tocarme de esa manera? Si es así, entonces no tengo problema…no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Tampoco quiero que él toque a alguien más así! O que haga lo que hace conmigo…pero él querrá eso mismo?...Me ha dicho que soy lo más bello que ha visto, me ha dado un regalo….eso quiere decir que soy mucho mejor que Ana, verdad? Ya no soy tan solo un pasatiempo, entonces?...desde hace tiempo que ya no me siento así pero…acaricio el gancho que me ha regalado…aún no le he dado las gracias.

"Te hicieron algo más esos hombres? Estás muy callado Kamanosuke." Él toca mi mejilla con su mano…se siente tan bien…tengo unas ganas enormes de besarle pero hay algo que debo decir antes…no soy bueno dando gracias así que mejor hablo la verdad…

"…Gracias por el regalo. Te debe haber costado mucho….no tenías por qué hacerlo…es la primera vez que me regalan algo, así que no sé que decir….me gusta mucho…" eso fue horrible, no transmite ni la mitad de lo que siento!. Jinpachi seguro se reirá en mi cara pero al menos ya lo dije. Una de las tiras de mi zapato se rompe justo en ese momento y pierdo el zapato. Debe haberse dañado durante el enfrentamiento de enantes. Quiero agacharme para ver si puedo repararlo pero Jinpachi me coge entre sus brazos y me levanta del suelo. Ahora estoy en el aire, con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho, justo donde está su corazón…

"Qué haces?"

"No puedes caminar más con eso. Además te advertí que si volvías a mencionar lo incómodo que es tu traje, haría esto. Hace poco lo hiciste, así que no te quejes." Se está divirtiendo a expensa mía pero no me importa. Se lo dejo pasar por esta vez. Puedo oír su corazón y está latiendo un tanto rápido. Está nervioso por algo?

"Por qué no te quedaste con Kakei? Es un buen tipo." De eso sí pienso decirle todo. No quiero que me vuelva a dejar solo con él, a menos que haya sake de por medio…

* * *

_Todavía trabajando en la manera de hacer los covers de los fics. Si me quedan bien o aceptables los cuelgo. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10: What is this?

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

Mientras Jinpachi carga a Yuri hasta su barco, conversan sobre Kakei. Aunque a Yuri no le caía mal Kakei, encontraba su *hobby* bastante molesto pues podía hablar horas sobre lo mismo y eso le aburría. Jinpachi dijo que si quería que Kakei hable de otra cosa le ofrezca sake y no se aburriría para nada…así fue como se hicieron más amigos ellos dos. No había nadie en las calles y todo el pueblo estaba en penumbras así que Kamanosuke no se siente avergonzado por la manera en que el otro le tiene levantado. Luego pasaron a conversar sobre los eventos de la noche y al poco rato ya habían llegado al barco.

El pirata abre la puerta de su cuarto, aún cargando a Yuri en sus brazos, cerrando luego la puerta cuando ya han cruzado el umbral. Yuri ya había estado aquí antes, bajo diferentes circunstancias, y por muy corto tiempo, cuando Jinpachi y él habían venido a recoger unos artículos para un cliente. El cuarto era impresionante! Tenía reliquias y diferentes objetos provenientes de los varios sitios en que el pirata había estado. Una cama muy grande era el artículo más llamativo de todos. Era elevada, como las que se usaban en occidente, muy diferente a los futones japoneses. La estructura de madera estaba bellamente tallada y las sábanas y cojines eran…como Yuri pensaba serían los de los reyes, de los que aparecían en esos libros del extranjero. Jinpachi depositó suavemente a Yuri sobre la cama –el colchón era muy cómodo, pensaba Kamanosuke-, para luego subir a la cama también, colocándose por encima de él, sobre sus brazos y piernas, para no aplastarle y poderle ver a la cara.

"Cuál de esos tíos fue el que te golpeó?" dice Jinpachi tocando con sus dedos la mejilla un tanto hinchada del chico debajo suyo. Ahora podía verle mejor, por la luz de las velas y de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Yuri le sonrió con malicia.

"Yo qué sé! Ahora todos se ven igual, ya que les freíste la cara." Esa fue una escena que encantó al pelirrojo, ver morir de esa forma horrible a esos hombres que le habían atacado…morir a manos de Jinpachi, literalmente. El pirata se agachó a besar la mejilla dañada, haciendo temblar a Yuri. El beso fue lento, muy despacio, casi un roce pero le erizó la piel de inmediato…¿qué había de diferente? Si sólo fue en su mejilla…. Yuri no pudo pensar en una respuesta cuando los labios del mayor rozaron los suyos.

Yuri esperaba que el pirata asaltara su boca de la misma manera que hacía siempre: urgente y salvajemente. En cambio ahora…los labios del moreno le estaban rozando apenas, lamiendo de cuando en cuando sus labios más finos y rosados, antes de juntarlos por completo…fue un beso lento y prolongado, tierno pero exigente…no a lo que Yuri estaba acostumbrado…pero se sentía bien, así que le devolvió el beso de la misma manera, degustando la boca del otro. La barba de Jinpachi le hacía cosquillas como siempre pero no le raspaba. El chico llevó sus manos a la nuca del pirata y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos negros.

Jinpachi terminó el beso, removiendo los brazos que le sujetaban,...sólo se habían besado pero Yuri ya se sentía muy excitado, su respiración era agitada y su piel parecía querer saltar de su cuerpo…no entendía nada. Habían tenido sexo varias veces pero esto se sentía diferente, bien pero diferente. El pirata abrió muy lentamente el kimono de Yuri por el frente, removiendo los amarres de su cintura uno a uno, separando capa por capa de tela, con la misma destreza y cuidado con la que uno abriría un paquete que contiene algo muy valioso, el envoltorio de una obra de arte…muy lentamente. Yuri lo sintió así y se ruborizó.

Finalmente, el kimono estaba desarmado, abierto completamente por delante, dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri. El menor ya se había desvestido antes frente al otro, de que otra manera tendrían sexo? Pero ahora se sentía verdaderamente desnudo –si eso era posible- y totalmente expuesto frente al otro…no tenía sentido. Jinpachi le miraba de una manera que le hacía sentir aún más…incómodo?...no, esa no era la palabra que buscaba pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de cubrirse nuevamente. Jinpachi le sonrió aparentemente muy complacido por su reacción…el chico estaba colorado! En eso, el pirata se quitó de una el polo que llevaba encima.

Yuri se quedó boquiabierto. Generalmente, cuando tenían relaciones, el chico era quien terminaba completamente desnudo, mientras que el mayor conservaba la mayor parte de sus ropas, así que no había podido observarle bien, salvo esa primera vez en que el mayor le tomó a la fuerza en los baños, pero Yuri había estado más preocupado en escapar que mirarle con detenimiento. Era perfecto! Pensaba Yuri. El chico podía ver desde donde se encontraba, cada músculo de su pecho y abdomen…bien esculpidos y definidos…con un tatuaje muy grande en el lado izquierdo de su torso, que le daba una apariencia más salvaje aún. Desde ahí abajo también podía ver la cicatriz que Jinpachi tenía sobre su ojo izquierdo, debajo de los mechones de cabello negros adornados con plumas…Yuri quería tocarle pero sólo atinó a verle embobado…mientras los ojos del pirata le miraban detenidamente también. Todo en el cuerpo del pirata exudaba fuerza y eso hizo estremecer a Yuri.

El pirata se agachó nuevamente hasta que su cabeza estaba a la altura del cuello de Kamanosuke, besando esa parte y descendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho. El menor sentía como el otro le besaba, donde ya antes lo había hecho pero esta vez era diferente….iba despacio, besando cada rincón como queriendo memorizar su cuerpo…como queriéndolo marcar como suyo pero sin dejar ninguna marca visible…eso sólo hacía sentir al menor mucho más excitado. Cuando Jinpachi llegó a su pezón, ya no pudo aguantar más y dejó salir un gemido…el primero de muchos. Las manos de Kamanosuke se movieron involuntariamente hasta apoyarse en los hombros del moreno, clavando sus uñas un poco pero sin lastimar la piel.

Cuando hubo terminado con el pecho, Jinpachi continuó bajando por el abdomen. Las piernas de Yuri estaban abiertas sin que el otro las hubiera separado, por instinto, y el pirata acomodó su cuerpo entre ellas, sin dejar de besarle el abdomen, recorriendo con sus grandes manos ambos lados del torso desnudo. Yuri respiraba agitadamente, casi jadeando…su miembro palpitaba de anticipación con cada centímetro que el pirata descendía por su abdomen.

"Ese tipo te cogió aquí, no?." Jinpachi no sonaba molesto, pero su aliento rozando el muslo derecho de Yuri, hizo que el muchachito se estremeciera. No tuvo tiempo para responder, cuando el mayor le besó la parte interior del muslo, sólo otro gemido salió de sus labios mientras que sus piernas se separaban aún más, levantándose en el aire un poco. El pirata besó y lamió la parte interior de ambos muslos de Yuri, acercándose cada vez más hacia el centro. El menor sentía que se quemaba; clavaba sus uñas en las sábanas sin saber que hacer con ellas pues el otro estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Sin darse cuenta Yuri había cerrado los ojos, cuando de pronto sintió como una lengua lamía la punta de su pene. Su cuerpo se tensó, el tiempo se detuvo para él.

Cuando abrió sus ojos sólo fue para ver como la boca de Jinpachi envolvía por completo su falo, en un solo movimiento hacia adelante. Yuri dio un grito de placer, cerrando las piernas de manera refleja pero sin poder juntarlas por encontrarse el otro entre ellas, y sus manos cogieron el cabello de Jinpachi sin jalarle, sólo para tenerlas ahí. El pirata se movía rítmicamente, de arriba abajo, haciendo cosas con su lengua y labios que volvían loco a Yuri mientras que sus manos separaban y levantaban aún más los muslos del chico. Sentía que iba a estallar! Ya no podía respirar bien. Gimoteaba sin quererlo, sin pensarlo. El pirata nunca había hecho esto antes…Yuri nunca se lo había pedido tampoco. Al cabo de un rato el pelirrojo estaba al límite.

"J-Jin—pachi…ah..ah….voy..voy…ah!" no podía hablar bien, así que cogió los cabellos del otro un poco más fuerte para indicarle que se aparte, pero el pirata sólo aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. El chico colocó, sin proponérselo, sus pies sobre la espalda y hombros del pirata, como reteniéndole. Yuri lanzó un gemido agudo y largo, al mismo tiempo que se vino en la boca del moreno, quien se tomó casi todo lo que su joven amante le ofrecía. Sin que Yuri lo notara, pues tenía los ojos cerrados en éxtasis y aún trataba de recobrar su respiración, Jinpachi dejó caer parte del líquido por entre las nalgas del pelirrojo, para lubricar la entrada. Rápidamente, el pirata se deshizo de sus pantalones, cogió una sustancia que consiguió por otros lares para lubricar la entrada del otro aún más, usando sus dedos.

Yuri aún no se recobraba de su orgasmo, así que casi no sintió o no tuvo fuerzas para fijarse en lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Jinpachi lubricó acuciosamente la entrada del menor, metiendo y sacando sus dedos, primero uno, luego dos y finalmente tres, sin causarle molestias al otro, aprovechando su estado de relajación. Colocó un poco del lubricante en su pene completamente erecto, antes de separar con cuidado las piernas de Yuri, levantando sólo la pierna izquierda por sobre su hombro, apoyándola ahí. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y besó a Yuri en la frente, quien abrió sus ojos, verdes y vidriosos, por fin.

"Yo soy él único que puede tocarte íntimamente. De acuerdo, Kamanosuke?." No era una amenaza, ni un advertencia, era un pedido, una confirmación de lo que ya Yuri sentía era cierto, lo que él mismo deseaba. Sin poder hablar, Yuri asintió con la cabeza; el pirata no perdió más tiempo e introdujo su falo dentro del cuerpo del chico, muy lentamente. Yuri sintió cada centímetro que le penetraba deliciosamente, y le torturaba. Quería que fuera más rápido como veces anteriores, pero al mismo tiempo no….tan sólo para prolongar el placer.

Una vez que entró todo, Jinpachi se agachó y besó a Yuri en los labios, acariciando su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba al menor por la cintura. Mientras le besaba no se movió dentro suyo, regocijándose con la sensación de posesión que le embargó en ese momento, enterrado hasta el fondo en el cuerpo del menor. Luego de un rato, Jinpachi comenzó a mecerse, con estocadas firmes y calculadas, con su rostro pegado al del chico bajo suyo, escuchando sus gemidos de cerca. Yuri rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y rodeó la cintura del moreno con su pierna libre. El pirata aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"Jin-pa-chi…" Yuri dijo entre jadeos, estaba cansado pero su cuerpo le pedía más, él mismo quería más. Su nueva erección era prueba de lo mucho que deseaba esto. Como respondiendo a sus súplicas silenciosas, el pirata le cogió por las caderas con ambas manos y arremetió con fuerza hacia adelante, con estocadas cortas y rápidas, el cuerpo de Yuri. Los gemidos de ambos –graves, del mayor; agudos, del pelirrojo- llenaban la habitación, además del crujido de la cama moviéndose debajo de ellos, silenciados solo por las olas reventando alrededor del barco. Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, entrelazados el uno con el otro.

Yuri no supo si fueron minutos u horas, pero sentía que su corazón le iba estallar hasta que finalmente se calmó, al igual que su respiración. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos le envolvían, acercándolo al cuerpo del moreno, quien cubrió a ambos con las sábanas.

"Yo…nos—"

"Descansa Kamanosuke. Hablaremos después. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes." Dijo Jinpachi acariciando el brazo del otro. Esa frase inquietó la mente del pelirrojo, pues quería decir que pasarían la noche juntos, y nunca lo habían hecho, además Jinpachi esperaría por él, y….no podía pensar más, estaba muy cansado. Con su rostro cerca al pecho musculoso del pirata, con el sonido de las olas y sus propios latidos de corazón aún retumbándole en las orejas, Yuri pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Yuri´s POV**

Abro pesadamente mis ojos y lo primero que veo es la cara de Jinpachi muy cerca a la mía, tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración en ni rostro. Aún duerme, pues todavía falta una hora para que amanezca. Así, durmiendo apaciblemente se ve más joven, más en paz. Tímidamente toco los mechones de su cabello, adornados con plumas, que caen sobre su cara…rozo todo el largo de su barba…respiro su aroma….Flashes de la noche anterior cruzan mi mente y me estremezco. Todavía en sus brazos y con la mente más despejada, tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que ha ocurrido.

Hasta hace poco, no tenía experiencia en este campo. En el sexo y menos aún en relaciones de pareja, pues sí, admito que eso hemos llegado a ser. Nunca lo consideré importante así que no dediqué ni un minuto de mi tiempo a saber sobre estas cosas. A pesar de eso, puedo darme cuenta que lo de anoche fue especial. No entiendo por qué pero lo fue. Estoy tan confundido. Es como cuando me dio el regalo, sólo que peor; no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa ni lo que debo hacer a continuación….debería sentirme molesto, fastidiado por esto tan confuso, más lo único que puedo sentir en el momento es sosiego, calma…felicidad? No es la misma felicidad que me produce un combate. No es ese éxtasis que me hace hervir la sangre y me saca de control….es todo lo contrario…y sorprendentemente…se siente bien….creo que es mejor, inclusive.

Recuerdo todo lo que hemos vivido juntos hasta ahora…todo lo que pasó que nos llevó hasta este momento…y no veo cómo ni por qué es que llegamos hasta aquí. Aunque ya no me imagino en otra parte. A pesar de que demoré en admitirlo, hace mucho que me siento atraído por Jinpachi. Su rostro, su cuerpo, con tatuajes y cicatrices inclusive, no podrían ser más perfectos. Es obvio por qué me fijé en él. Aunque me costó reconocerlo, la atracción física siempre estuvo ahí. Desde un principio nos llevamos bien también. Ahora que caigo en cuenta tenemos muchas cosas en común. Nos gusta tomar, apostar, las peleas…y a él nunca le desagradó mi forma de ser, incluso antes de que tuviéramos sexo. A veces le gusta molestarme, pero no de la forma en que hace Sanada, quien es irritante. Además sabe, muchas cosas, ha estado en muchos sitios. Cuando conversamos me habla sobre esos lugares, y no piensa que soy estúpido porque no sé sobre varios temas.

Mi vida no ha sido fácil. Al huir de casa por el maltrato que recibía de mi padrastro y mi madre (el primero era violento; ella, desinteresada), nunca tuve quien me guiara, aconsejara o enseñara lo que otros chicos de mi edad seguramente aprendían de sus padres o profesores. Pero estando solo, aprendí muchas cosas por mi cuenta y logré mantenerme vivo hasta el momento, así que no me avergüenzo de nada. Jinpachi sabe eso, se lo conté una vez, y me dijo que era mucho mejor persona que otros que han pasado por cosas similares…parecía orgulloso de mí….no sé si fue sincero. No digo que sea un mentiroso, sino que…todos me dicen que soy un pervertido y un sádico asesino, y no lo niego, tengo de esas cosas…y la gente dice que son cosas malas, así que no sé a que pueda haberse referido Jinpachi cuando me dijo aquello….

Además del físico, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de él, ahora que lo pienso. Me gusta su risa, siempre está alegre y sabe como divertirse; me hace reír bastante, sin ser un payaso; es un guerrero muy poderoso, además del poder y fuerza que posee, también sabe mucho sobre todo tipo de armas; es un buen capitán, es honesto, enérgico pero justo con sus subordinados. Aunque esto no tiene que ver mucho conmigo, dice mucho de él…es una buena persona, a diferencia de mí…no sé que hace conmigo. Aparte de mi físico, no sé que más pueda desear en mí.

No tengo dinero, ni bienes. No tengo mucha experiencia en el sexo. Él ha estado con varias mujeres, prostitutas inclusive. Cómo puedo competir con mujeres que se ganan la vida fornicando con otros? Y volviendo a ese tema…yo no soy una mujer. La primera vez que me vio me confundió con una chica y me invitó a quedarme en su bote con él. Apenas supo que era hombre, nunca más lo volvió a proponer. Sí, me ha invitado a conocer su país, pero quien dice que no fue sólo por decir, por salir del paso? Él vino a Ueda buscando a la rubia de pechos grandes que Kakei le había prometido. Para ser sincero por fin…yo no puedo competir con Ana.

Lo que ha estado sucediendo los últimos días me ha hecho perder de vista el fundamento de nuestra relación: conveniencia. Él obtiene sexo gratis y yo aplaco mi frustración sexual. Plano y simple trueque. En un inicio quiso que descubriera mis preferencias sexuales, como si se tratara de un juego, para matar el aburrimiento, y lo consiguió. ¿Cómo sé que ahora, su amabilidad y regalos, no son otra cosa que parte de otro de sus jueguitos, para hacer que me enamore de él y luego dejarme cuando ya no sea divertido?...si yo no hubiera hecho una escena cuando los demás volvieron luego de su viaje de dos días, él nunca hubiera venido hacia mí, se hubiera ido con Ana….pero vio que todavía podía jugar conmigo y se quedó…yo soy el único que alberga ideas tontas, veo cosas donde no las hay…pero lo de anoche? Por qué fue distinto?...no, aún no es muy tarde para escapar. Además él se irá eventualmente, a vivir su vida libre de pirata, dejándome atrás…y eso me va a doler mucho si llego a enam-quererle.

Me cuesta trabajo dejar la cama y la seguridad de sus brazos, luego de lo que ha pasado anoche. Cojo mis ropas (el kimono que a él tanto le gustó), me arreglo lo mejor que puedo, y me voy de ahí, descalzo. Corro a toda prisa de regreso al castillo, sin que nadie me vea, antes de que el sol salga por el horizonte…..

**Rokuro's POV**

Me despierto muy temprano como todas las mañanas antes del alba, para comenzar con mis deberes. No bebí mucho anoche, así que puedo continuar con normalidad. Yukimura a veces puede ser un poco….caprichoso cuando quiere algo. Le tuve que sacar a la fuerza de la celebración, sino quién sabe, tal vez recién estaríamos volviendo ahora. Cuando estoy pasando por el hall, veo a alguien cruzar el patio a toda prisa. Por sus ropas y color de cabello, me doy cuenta de que se trata de Kamanosuke. Puedo imaginar de dónde es que viene. Hace días que sé que Yuri y el pirata mantienen relaciones sexuales a escondidas. No soy quien para controlarles pero me preocupa lo que pueda traer como consecuencia…para ellos y nosotros.

Estoy seguro que muchos piensan que sólo son buenos amigos, pues actúan muy amigablemente frente a los demás, pero si se les observa bien, uno puede darse cuenta. Mi primera sospecha fue la marca de dientes que vi en el cuello de Kamanosuke una vez que fui a llevarle el desayuno. Inventó una historia ridícula que no me la creí, pero no tenía idea de quien pudo haber sido el autor de esas marcas en ese entonces. Luego fueron las miradas asesinas que le mandaba a Ana cuando ella y Jinpachi platicaban durante la cena de bienvenida, pues estaban demasiado juntos. Yuri estaba celoso. Después fue lo más obvio, la manera en que Yuri siempre buscaba al pirata y la cara de felicidad que ponía cuando le veía venir.

Estoy casi completamente seguro que Kamanosuke está enamorado del pirata. Si el chico se ha dado cuenta o no, es otra cosa…yo apuesto que no. Kamanosuke es un chico…extraño. Ahora, si el pirata siente lo mismo por él…no podría decirlo con certeza, él es mucho más difícil de leer que Yuri. La atracción física está ahí, pero si hay sentimientos de por medio…si los tiene, sabe ocultarlos muy bien de todos los demás. Y la clase de sentimientos es lo que me preocupa! Jinpachi es mayor que Yuri y no quisiera que se aproveche de su inexperiencia para hacer lo que quiera con Kamanosuke, sabiendo que el chico se siente atraído por él…pues el pirata sí que sabe eso.

Yuri pasa corriendo y se encierra en su cuarto, sin siquiera darse cuenta que le he visto. Espero que no haya sucedido nada malo…le mantendré vigilado por si acaso…

* * *

_No pude evitarlo, terminó siendo un romance jeje :) pero me gustan los problemas así que..._


	11. Chapter 11: Mistakes

"_Con la moral corregimos los errores de nuestros instintos, y con el amor los errores de nuestra moral."_

_José Ortega Y Gasset_

* * *

Yuri salió de su cuarto casi al medio día. Rokuro había querido despertarle para que tome desayuno pero el pelirrojo dijo que no tenía hambre, que estaba cansado, así que Rokuro sólo pasó a dejarle su ropa limpia. En verdad, el paje deseaba saber qué pasaba con el otro luego de arribar, de la manera en que lo hizo, al castillo. Por su tono de voz, Yuri sonaba nervioso y saltón pero nada más, nada que preocupara al paje más de lo usual, así que se fue.

Yuri había decidido apartarse del pirata, evadirle hasta que su mente se aclare. Cuando despertó en el barco había entrado en pánico y había huido. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho pero no pudo evitarlo. "Jinpachi debe estar molesto!" pensaba nervioso Yuri, por lo que tenía otro motivo más para evitarlo, así que intentaba llegar a la cocina sin encontrarse con nadie. El pirata le había dicho que hablarían cuando amaneciese y él se había ido…todavía estaba muy confundido y si el otro le preguntaba porqué se fue, Yuri no sabría qué decir, así que se escondería por el momento. Desafortunadamente, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"Oi! Kamanosuke!" Yuri se quedó petrificado, volteó la cara para ver cómo el pirata se le acercaba poco a poco. Le había saludado normalmente pero seguramente estaba molesto y todavía tenían que hablar y Yuri no sabía que decir, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: huyó. Pretendió, sin éxito, no haberle visto ni oído y salió corriendo de ahí.

El resto del día se la pasó en eso, escondiéndose del otro. Cuando alguien venía a decirle que el pirata le estaba buscando, él inventaba una excusa y se iba. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal y complicando las cosas pero no podía evitarlo. En la noche no regresó a su cuarto, más bien se unió a Sasuke en el bosque para hacer patrulla. Vale decir que el ninja estaba muy contrariado, no sólo por su presencia, sino también por la forma brusca en que sostenía a su comadreja. Eso indicaba que el pelirrojo estaba confundido y estresado como la última vez, luego que Saizou le hiciera algo.

"Eh…hasta que hora ….vas a quedarte aquí?" preguntaba el ninja, viendo a Yuri recostado, con Amaheru en las manos, subido en el árbol donde él se encontraba, en una rama cerca suyo.

"Ni idea. Supongo que hasta que amanezca. Qué haces hasta entonces?" Yuri quería distraerse, todavía se sentía muy nervioso, sin conseguir incluso que el pelaje de Amaheru le calme como siempre.

"pa-patrullar?" Sasuke vacilaba, al escuchar el chillido del animalito siendo estrujado.

"aahhh….mmmm, oye!, tú has tenido sexo con alguien?" Sasuke se puso completamente colorado ante esa pregunta, tan directa y repentina. Por qué le preguntaba algo tan embarazoso? Yuri quería aclarar sus ideas y no le quedaba otra que hablar con el ninja. No parecía de los que se iría a reír en su cara por preguntar cosas así, y tampoco parecía un chismoso. Nunca hablaba de otra cosa con los demás que no fuera trabajo.

"q-qué?—este-qué has oí—digo—eh—por qué preguntas?..." Sasuke no tenía ese tipo de conversaciones con nadie y se sentía mejor así. Él había crecido al lado de su familia buen parte de su vida así que fueron ellos quienes le explicaron esas cosas. El ninja se preguntaba si ese había sido el caso de Yuri…lo más probable era que no, si su comportamiento errático decía algo. Entonces decidió tragarse su vergüenza y ayudar al otro.

"Nada, nada…sólo buscando conversación. Olvídalo." Ok, ahora Sasuke estaba preocupado. No estaba al pendiente de la vida social de sus compañeros pero suponía que todos tenían una. Y si Yuri tenía dudas….Luego de un rato de silencio, Sasuke habló.

"Claro que he tenido sólo que…mi mamá…ella me dijo que era mejor si lo hacías con una persona especial."

"especial?... especial cómo?" eso había captado la atención de Yuri, más que saber sobre las experiencias del ninja. No esperaba que el otro respondiera después de tanto rato en silencio. Sasuke se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo le miraba expectante y a pesar que le incomodaba, continuó hablando.

"alguien que de verdad te importa. Puedes tener sexo con quien tú desees pero si lo haces con alguien a quien de verdad quieres, será especial, notarás la diferencia. Será más que sexo…harán el amor…." Lo último lo dijo muy bajito. Sasuke todavía no había encontrado a nadie así, aunque era algo que deseaba. Pensaba que podría ser Izanami pero ya no estaba seguro…ella amaba a otro. Ana por otra parte…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, inmersos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que escucharon movimiento cerca. Ambos fueron a investigar. Se trataba de un grupo de espías. Eliminaron a la mayoría pero escaparon dos, así que decidieron seguirles. Les tomó casi toda la noche atraparles, interrogarles y finalmente eliminarlos. Cuando regresaron estaban tan cansados que se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.

Yuri despertó pasado el medio día nuevamente. Rokuro le había dejado comida en su cuarto así que no tuvo que ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Luego decidió salir al bosque…tenía mucho en qué pensar.

**Yuri's POV**

Después de caminar un rato, encuentro una cueva y me escondo ahí. Todo está en silencio. La persecución y ejecución de esos bandidos, anoche, me distrajo enormemente. La excitación que provocó en mi fue un sentimiento conocido, familiar...algo que extrañaba. La emoción de la pelea y la sangre y la cacería, me dejaron exhausto pues duró horas...sentí que volvía a ser yo…volvía a ser el de antes. Pero sólo fue por ese rato, ahora me siento de nuevo vacío…nada parecido con el sentimiento que produce en mí pasar un rato con el pirata.

Hace un día que no le hablo y ya le extraño. Hoy ni siquiera me lo he cruzado….La conversación que tuve anoche con Sasuke me ha abierto los ojos. Ahora entiendo por qué se sintió tan especial la noche que pasé con Jinpachi. Él me había hecho el amor. No fue lujuria ni un impulso del momento como otras veces, me había demostrado de esa manera todo lo que sentía por mí…y yo había huido. Soy un idiota! Y creo que no fue algo improvisado, lo debe haber planeado con anticipación…durante todo el festival fue más amable que de costumbre, me complació en todo, me defendió frente a Seikai, me dio un regalo…todavía lo tengo aquí conmigo. No lo he llevado puesto para que los otros no lo vean, pero está aquí conmigo.

Sasuke dijo que sólo se siente de esa manera cuando es con una persona especial. Ya no puedo negarlo más…Jinpachi es especial para mí…creo…creo que me he enamorado de él…más que eso, le amo…y supongo que todo esto significa que él siente lo mismo por mí…mi corazón late con fuerza. Espero no haberlo echado todo a perder, huyendo de esa manera tan estúpida…ojalá no esté molesto conmigo…quiero ir a buscarle, le extraño tanto pero no quiero decir nada equivocado que empeore la situación. Debo encontrar la mejor manera de disculparme para luego confesar lo que siento…voy a hacer eso? De sólo pensarlo me pongo a temblar…y si estoy equivocado? Y si él no siente lo mismo por mí? No, no, no….deja de actuar como un cobarde Kamanosuke! Mañana hablaré con él, una vez que haya pensado bien lo que voy a decir y después que pase lo que tenga que pasar….

**Normal POV**

Yuri permaneció en la cueva el resto de la tarde hasta que cayó la noche. De regreso a su cuarto se cruzó con Rokuro y le preguntó si le habían estado buscándole. El paje respondió que no, que nadie había preguntado por él. Un poco extrañado de que el pirata no haya estado preguntando por él como ayer, Yuri se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Mañana sería un día decisivo.

* * *

Kamanosuke se levantó muy temprano, desayunó e inmediatamente fue a buscar al pirata. Estaba nervioso y quería hablar con él antes de que se acobardara nuevamente. Le buscó casi toda la mañana pero no le encontró. Seikai le dijo –cuando ya no tenía a nadie más a quien preguntar- que se había ido con Kakei al pueblo y que regresaría por la tarde. A Yuri esto le molestó un poco pues tendría que esperar a que vuelva y esté solo. No almorzó nada de lo ansioso que estaba. Ya pasado el mediodía, vio a Kakei cerca de la bodega.

"Hey! Kamanosuke! Tienes tiempo libre?" el samurái estaba solo.

"La verdad no…este…dónde está Jinpachi? No vino contigo?" Yuri esperaba que el otro saliera por algún lado. Seguramente estaría buscándole también. Le había dicho que iban a hablar…antes de que huyera.

"Oh! Nezu estuvo aquí hace poco pero se fue de nuevo. No le vi en todo el día de ayer tampoco. No sé dónde estará." Kamanosuke estaba extrañado. Había imaginado que el pirata, viendo que Yuri le evitaba, habría pasado el tiempo con su amigo Kakei…ahora que lo pensaba, todo aquel al que le había preguntado por Jinpachi había dicho que no le veían desde ayer. Estaría supervisando algunos negocios? Se preguntaba Yuri.

Kamanosuke dejó a Kakei solo y salió a caminar por los alrededores. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que el otro regresara. Las horas pasaron y ni señal del pirata. Decidió ir a esperarlo en la puerta de su cuarto pero ya era media noche y el pirata no aparecía por ningún lado, así que se fue a su cuarto, a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó de nuevo temprano para ir a buscar a Jinpachi al pueblo. Cuando pasó por la cocina se encontró con Rokuro, quien estaba cocinando algo.

"Necesitas algo Kamanosuke?"

"ah! No, sólo vine por esto. Voy al pueblo un rato." Yuri cogió un pan para comer en el camino, y una fruta.

"Está bien. Si te apuras, tal vez puedas alcanzar a Jinpachi. Hace unos minutos estuvo aquí." Eso hizo que Yuri se detenga a medio paso. Si había estado aquí temprano, por qué no fue a buscarle? Se preguntaba Kamanosuke.

"..pre-guntó por mí?" Rokuro volteó para verle, al notar la pausa en la pregunta.

"No….sólo me dijo que tampoco volvería esta noche…" Eso sorprendió a Yuri, haciendo crecer sus inseguridades. Tal vez…tal vez Jinpachi sí estaba molesto y no quería verle…. Ahora más que nunca debía encontrarle para hablar con él y aclarar todo este asunto antes de que sea muy tarde.

Yuri se fue sin despedirse de Rokuro, con dirección al pueblo. Cambió el lazo que llevaba en el cabello por el gancho que le dio el pirata; ya no le importaba si le veían usarlo, le demostraría al otro que era sincero respecto a lo que pensaba decirle. Mientras corría por entre los árboles, oyó unas risas y decidió salir a investigar su origen. A medida que se acercaba, pudo distinguir mejor de quienes se trataban…eran Ana y Jinpachi…

**Ana's POV**

Desde ayer que el pirata pasaba parte del día conmigo. Era muy extraño verlo sin su amigo de cabellos rojos, desde hace un tiempo se habían vuelto inseparables…aunque el pirata y yo éramos amigos, no me disgustaba que no pasáramos tanto rato juntos como antes…puedo vivir tranquila sin sus ojos viendo mi escote…No me lo ha dicho pero sé muy bien que Yuri y él son amantes. Después de todo lo que me perseguía y fastidiaba, nunca imaginé que cogería de amante a un muchachito…claro que debo admitir que Kamanosuke es bonito, en una manera afeminada que no me llama la atención pero supongo atrae mucho al pirata….cada quien con sus gustos.

Incluso Saizou parece interesado en el jovencito ahora. Después de verle vestido con ese kimono y arreglado de esa manera durante el festival, noté como mi amigo ninja le miraba. No lo culpo, en verdad ese día Kamanosuke lucía bien, como una chica muy linda. Molesté a Saizou acerca de ello y lo negó por su puesto, añadiendo además que nadie se fijaría en él, sin importar lo bien que luzca, pues sólo se la pasa causando problemas y armando escándalos. Le di la razón en parte, el chico puede ser muy molesto…pero parece que eso no le importa mucho a Jinpachi.

Ayer no pude sacarle nada sobre la ausencia de su *amiguito*, pero hoy no se me escapa, aunque tendré que cambiar de estrategias. Luego de intercambiar algunas anécdotas y reírnos un poco, me pongo seria al respecto…comienza el plan. Me recuesto en el suelo al lado de él de tal manera de que tenga una buena vista de mi busto, que queda un tanto descubierto por la forma en que se acomoda mi ropa a mi nueva posición. Primer paso: crear una distracción. Puedo sentir cómo me mira ahí mismo, sin vergüenza alguna…él es muy diferente a Sasuke…

"No hay mucho que hacer últimamente por aquí….las chicas del burdel hablan muy bien de ti….tal vez debamos dormir juntos para comprobar si lo que dicen es cierto?" Si le he cogido de sorpresa no lo demuestra. Sólo me mira a los ojos, divertido, mientras fuma su cigarrillo, sonriendo de lado…yo tampoco demuestro nada en la cara, no por nada mi elemento es el hielo….

"Me pregunto como es que tú sabes eso….no me estarás espiando, uh?" evasión, pues él sabe que no, o por lo menos no desde la última vez que me atrapó haciéndolo. A veces me irrita un poco pero no necesito espiarle para saber esas cosas…las chicas hablamos entre nosotras sobre muchas cosas….y fueron ellas las que se me acercaron inquiriendo por el pirata, así que…eso no era espiar, verdad?...Paso dos: seducción como señuelo. Me acuesto boca arriba, con mi cabeza apoyada en su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna. Es fácil hacer esto ya que él está sentado con las piernas cruzadas, una en el suelo y otra levantada.

"Las chicas te extrañan, sabes? Algunas me dijeron que no te cobrarían si vuelves a visitarlas…quieres su nombres?" Siento como sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza pero no doy señales de ello. Él no dice nada salvo un sonido de apreciación, divertido y contento, pero no de aceptación. Ya falta poco. Me levanto y me siento en el muslo donde estaba apoyada mi cabeza. Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le miro a los ojos, jugando con su cabello…siempre me gustaron sus trenzas.

"No? Mmmm….estás esperando por mí entonces? Me siento halagada...debería recompensarte por ello…" Él coloca una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cabello, creo que planea decirme algo, tal vez para rechazarme o aceptar mi propuesta inicial o sólo para seguir con el juego un rato más, pero no le dejo…quiero respuestas ahora. No lo parezco pero no me gusta esperar, he aprendido a hacerlo por mi profesión más no me gusta. Paso tres: la prueba final. Aprovecho que sus labios están separados y meto mi lengua en su boca, cogiéndole fuertemente, en un beso…

Al poco tiempo, siento que él no me responde y me detengo. Me aparta suavemente hasta que me retira de encima suyo. Su mirada es seria y su semblante adusto. Se sienta cómodamente como en un principio y coge un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo en el acto. Después que le da una fumada, comienza a hablar.

"Desde cuando lo sabes?" Me río un poco. Su poder de percepción es increíble. Vio detrás de mi jugada. Es una de las cosas que me gusta de él, no le puedo engañar y me lee como un libro abierto…es algo que también odio de él.

"¿Que tienen sexo? Desde el día en que propusiste que tú y él se quedarían a cuidar el castillo, mientras los demás estábamos ausentes…desde entonces ya intuía algo. ¿Que a Yuri tú le gustas mucho? Desde el día en que volvimos de viaje, durante la cena de bienvenida en mi honor, cuando me miró con odio por las atenciones que me dabas. Esos eran celos. ¿Que tú le quieres y de verdad te importa? Lo acabo de comprobar en este momento." Él abre mucho los ojos por una fracción de segundo pero me doy cuenta. Le he impresionado. Un punto para mí.

"Algo debes haber hecho para asustarle. Hace días que te evita…" espero que no ignore mi pregunta y pase a otra cosa. No sé que más hacer para hacerle hablar.

"Creo que debería aceptar tu oferta, si tan sólo es para hacerte callar." Ahora pretende querer sexo conmigo para dar el asunto por terminado y hacerme callar. Debe ser algo muy incómodo lo que no quiere contarme…algo íntimo, pues él no tiene vergüenza alguna de hablar sobre temas morbosos o sexo o….oh! ya veo…

"Pero no lo harás." Me recuesto de tal manera que mis piernas están encima de las suyas, y él tiene una buena vista de todo mi frente. Apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano y juego con mis cabellos. Quiero probarle que sé que miente. No hará nada. "Él es muy joven. Si no eres claro no sabrá muy bien cuáles son tus intenciones. Tampoco es el más listo del grupo…." Él se ríe de mi comentario. Puedo ver en su cara que no opina lo mismo.

"He sido claro. Sólo necesita tiempo para darse cuenta por sí solo. Como dices, es muy joven…" Ya veo. Quisiera saber más pero ya no tengo su atención, él está sonriendo de una forma diferente ahora, pensando en alguien que no está aquí. Me doy cuenta que la espera lo está poniendo nervioso…si Kamanosuke no viene a él pronto, seguro que será él quien vaya a buscarlo.

"Entonces, la próxima vez que te vea, podré pasearme desnuda frente a ti sin que me saltes encima, uh?" Jinpachi casi se atraganta con su cigarrillo y lo bota al suelo. Punto para mí :3 Él se levanta, dispuesto a irse, no sin antes decirme que soy una mujer muy cruel. Cuando está de espaldas a mi, voltea el rostro y agrega algo más. "Será eso lo que tiene a Sasuke muy entusiasmado."…miro como su figura desaparece entre los árboles….diablos! dos puntos para él.

**Yuri's POV**

No podía entender lo que decían, pero estaban demasiado cerca. Ana se recuesta en el suelo, dejando casi totalmente expuestos sus enormes pechos para el deleite del pirata… esa zorra! Hablan un rato y Ana ahora se trepa sobre Jinpachi, sentándose sobre su muslo. Eso no lo aguanto! Estoy a punto de hacer mi presencia conocida y saltarle encima cuando Ana enrolla sus brazos alrededor del pirata y le besa. Estoy absorto e inmóvil…lo que me saca de mi estupor es ver a Jinpachi colocar una mano en la cintura de Ana y otra en su cabello…no necesito ver nada más…me voy corriendo de ahí….

Así que eso es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo! Hijo de puta! Y yo que pensaba que…mierda! Me siento como un idiota! no, SOY un idiota! Yo fui quien permitió que él me usara de esa manera creyendo que…creyendo estupideces! Esto es prueba de que todo lo que creí sólo eran fantasías mías. Al minuto que no le hago caso, se olvida de mí y se va a buscar a esa tipa, así fue desde el inicio, por qué entonces estoy tan sorprendido? Por eso no estaba en el castillo, estaba fuera, por ahí, revolcándose con esa zorra, Coño! Cree que puede jugar conmigo, que siempre voy a estar ahí con mis piernas abiertas esperándole hasta que ya no sea divertido? Seguro él sabe lo que siento por él y se aprovecha de eso para prolongar su juego…porque eso es lo que está haciendo, desde un inicio, jugando conmigo! DEMONIOS!

**Normal POV**

Yuri camina a paso rápido por entre los árboles, derribando lo que encuentra a su paso, principalmente floresta. Llega a un claro pequeño y ve una roca muy grande. Empieza a desbaratarla usando su kusarigama, golpeándola repetidas veces.

"Oy! Qué te pasa? Ni que la roca te hubiera hecho algo!" Yuri se detiene y voltea a ver de quien se trata…es Saizou. El ninja sonríe burlonamente como siempre que ve a Kamanosuke decir o hacer una estupidez. Yuri no tiene ánimos para hablar con él esta vez.

"Si no vienes para pelear conmigo entonces déjame solo!" Yuri respondió molesto al ninja. Por él era que estaba aquí, en Ueda, para que le de la batalla que tanto deseaba pero nada. Eso le cabreaba aún más! Yuri se dio media vuelta y siguió atacando a la roca, rompiéndola pedazo a pedazo. Saizou le miró por un rato, intentando entender lo que pasaba hasta que decidió acercase y preguntar.

"Si sigues así vas a asustar a todos los animales del lugar. A Sasuke no le gustará eso." Saizou coloca una mano en el hombro de Yuri y éste detiene inmediatamente lo que está haciendo. Otra vez esa mano tocándole…aunque… "dos pueden jugar el mismo juego." Piensa para sí Yuri. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para sacarse al pirata de encima y lastimar su ego. Yuri volteó para ver a Saizou…el ninja era guapo, diferente a Jinpachi pero definitivamente atractivo.

"Saizou, te gustó como me veía con ese kimono? Parecía una chica?" Yuri dijo soltando su arma en el suelo, y mirando de frente al ninja. Saizou levantó una ceja como preguntando a dónde iba con eso.

"No necesitas un kimono para parecer una chica. Además, aunque lo parezcas, apenas abres tu bocota malogras toda la ilusión." Dijo el ninja nervioso, pero sin aparentarlo. La verdad era que Yuri estaba despampanante esa noche, mejor que las chicas de los burdeles que frecuentaba…o bueno, de la mayoría….si el chico hubiera mostrado interés, se lo hubiera cogido ahí mismo, por qué no?

"Entonces si me callo la boca tendrías sexo conmigo?" Saizou no se esperaba esa proposición, así de la nada. Le tomó por sorpresa, y más aún cuando Yuri se lanzó sobre él y le besó en la boca bruscamente. Cuando las manos del chico empezaron a desabrochar su pantalón, el ninja reaccionó.

"Espera Yuri, no tan rápido." Dijo cogiendo sus muñecas. "quiero divertirme antes de meterte esto por el culo." Si Yuri quería sexo, le daría eso pero a su manera. Retiró de un tirón el abrigo de Kamanosuke y el suyo. Cogió el gancho para cabello que llevaba Yuri y lo tiró al suelo.

"Oye! Eso no-"

"Cállate! Te quiero con el cabello suelto, así pareces más una mujer. Y dijiste que te mantendrías en silencio. O por lo menos, no quiero oírte hablar." Dijo Saizou sonriendo predadoramente. Yuri entendió perfectamente a qué se refería. Esta vez fue el ninja quien atrapó al chico en un beso salvaje, tirando con una mano de sus cabellos y con la otra apretando una nalga por debajo del pantalón. Yuri no sabía donde poner sus manos…quien le cogía no era el pirata, no sentía lo mismo que cuando el otro le tocaba, y por eso le era difícil reaccionar a lo que el ninja le hacía. Sasuke había dicho que se podía tener sexo con cualquiera entonces…"por qué me siento tan incómodo?" Pensaba Yuri.

Saizou le dio vuelta, colocando sus manos en la cintura delgada del chico y bajando sus pantalones de un tirón. Atrapó el cuello de Yuri entre sus dientes, mordiendo y chupando con vehemencia la suave piel. "eso es lo que quiero, no? Una prueba de que estuve con otro hombre, para que Jinpachi la vea….entonces…por qué me siento tan mal, tan…culpable?" pensaba Yuri. Saizou bajó la parte delantera su pantalón, liberando su erección, para colocarla entre las nalgas de Yuri y frotarse contra ellas. Yuri inhaló fuerte en sorpresa.

"A cuántos les has pedido que te la metan por acá como has hecho conmigo, Kamanosuke? No desesperes, dentro de poco será…" Yuri pensó en que sólo había sido uno, únicamente Jinpachi…más no lo dijo en voz alta…recordó también una promesa…pero en ese momento, Saizou le cogió de las caderas y le empujó al suelo, quedando en cuatro. Saizou mojó 2 de sus dedos con su saliva y los metió en la entrada de Yuri, haciendo gruñir agudamente al chico.

"Tengo que volver pronto al castillo, así que aguantarás. Ya debes estar acostumbrado, entonces no hay problema, cierto?" Yuri no dijo nada mientras Saizou metía y sacaba sus dedos de su cuerpo. Yuri se quedó observando el suelo y vio el gancho que le había regalado Jinpachi hace poco tiempo atrás. Recordó lo que había prometido esa noche en el barco…no dejaría que nadie más que el pirata le tocara íntimamente…por más que el otro no sintiera lo mismo por él, Yuri le amaba y no quería hacer esto con Saizou ni con nadie más. Además esto no solucionaría nada, si el pirata no sentía nada por él, poco le importaría con quien se acostase….pero si hacía esto todo habría terminado y Yuri no quería eso…todavía albergaba una esperanza de que Jinpachi le correspondiera…lo que habían pasado juntos debía valer algo….tenía que buscarle.

"SAIZOU, DETENTE!" el ninja no hizo caso, pensando que era otra de las locuras de Kamanosuke; más bien, sacó sus dedos para posicionar mejor su falo. Yuri sintió la punta de éste rozando su entrada y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante, zafándose de las manos del ninja, y alejándose lo suficiente. Saizou bufó fastidiado.

"Qué coño, Kamanosuke!"

"Te dije que te detuvieras!" Yuri recogió el gancho de cabello, y su abrigo, guardando el primero en uno de los bolsillos, antes de ponérselo y subir sus pantalones rápidamente. Saizou también se subió los pantalones, acercándose amenazadoramente al pelirrojo. Yuri sacó su arma y la puso entre él y el ninja.

"No te me acerques!" Saizou se detuvo en seco.

"No sé que carajos te propones pero fuiste tú quien empezó esto! No me gustan que jueguen conmigo Yuri…" el ninja habló en una voz tenebrosa, lleno de ira, mirando con furia al chico frente suyo. Yuri reconoció esa mirada asesina, la había visto antes, cuando el otro estaba a punto de matarle antes que Izanami interviniera…sólo que ahora no quería que le mate.

"Lo sé y…lo siento. No quería-yo-no..no sé como explicarlo. De verdad lo siento…Saizou." No sólo sus palabras, sino también el tono de su voz y sus facciones le decían a Saziou que Yuri decía la verdad…en verdad lo sentía. Eso no evitó que siguiera cabreado, pero decidió dejar al chico solo. Dio media vuelta, cogió su arma y abrigo y se fue de ahí, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Yuri sabía que iba a ser difícil que Saizou le perdone…podría intentarlo pero…ahora tenía que buscar a Jinpachi. Si no hubiera huído del barco aquella vez y hubiera conversado con el pirata como le dijo que harían en la mañana, nada de esto hubiera sucedido…todo era culpa suya y tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera…


	12. Chapter 12: Moving on?

"_Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti. "_

_**José Ángel Buesa**_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Otra vez me encuentro caminando entre los árboles, sin rumbo fijo. Volvía a dónde había dejado a Jinpachi y Ana pero ya no estaban ahí. Mi corazón late fuerte, pero no de emoción…cada latido me duele…después de lo que sucedió con Saizou…oh, Kami! Qué estaba pensando!...Ahora lo más importante es encontr-ahí, está. Jinpachi está apoyado en un árbol grande, fumando su cigarrillo…está solo. No puedo verle el rostro debido a las sombras…debo acercarme, aclarar todo esto.

"Jinpachi." Mi voz suena casi normal, sólo una tanto falta de aliento. Él no se mueve de su sitio, ni voltea a mirarme…aún no puedo verle la cara, sólo el humo que sale de su cigarrillo. Estúpidos árboles y sus sombras! Acorto la distancia entre nosotros quedando a pocos metros de él.

"Lamento como me fui ese día, yo…tenía mucho en qué pensar. Sé que empeoré más las cosas evadiéndote pero…quisiera hablar contigo…te he estado buscando desde ayer…dónde estabas?" quiero saber si piensa contarme lo de Ana, si es capaz de ser sincero conmigo y así poder decir con más confianza lo que planeaba decir desde un inicio. Jinpachi da otra fumada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con su bota…su aura es extraña…algo está mal…

"que amable de tu parte hacer tiempo para hablar conmigo luego de follar con Saizou. Acabaron tan pronto?" cómo….cómo sabía eso? N-nos vio?...siento como la sangre deja mi rostro…Jinpachi camina a donde puedo verle y lo que veo me asusta…su postura es normal pero sus ojos….nunca he visto tanto odio en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando pelea…y está dirigido hacia mí…su voz es calmada, no…, calculada…tan fría que corta el aire…retrocedo un paso, no sé que decir…

"eso no fue así-" balbuceo las palabras…estoy nervioso….

"no? Parecías apurado en bajarle los pantalones…te vas a ver con otro hombre más tarde? No dejes que te detenga..." ahora estoy molesto, y reacciono para defenderme.

"TE VÍ CON ANA!" mi tono es fuerte y desafiante; aprieto los puños para no lanzarme sobre él y golpearle…no lograría nada con eso. "No me acuses de puta cuando tú fuiste quien—"

"Viste que me besó. Te quedaste a ver lo que pasó después o te echaste a correr como una chiquilla." Lo admite? Así de fácil?...el pecho me duele, pero sólo es por un momento,…pensaba que lo negaría…y cómo sabe que me fui? Sus palabras me dicen sin mencionarlo…que no pasó nada más entre ellos…y ella le besó…entonces…él no respondió…qué he hecho?

"n-no..pero era ob—"

"Porque yo si me quedé a ver lo que hiciste después de besar al ninja…después de que él pusiera esa marca en tu cuello también" nonononono…..esto no puede estar pasando. Intento cubrir la marca con mi mano de modo reflejo, en vergüenza…

"Q-qué?..en qué momen-"

"Y me quedé hasta que estabas en el suelo sobre tus manos y rodillas…" oh, Kami! No puedo negar eso…La mirada de desprecio que me lanza, hace un nudo en mi garganta…."Ana no es una puta que se abre de piernas al primero que se aparece en su camino…tú puedes decir lo mismo?" Tengo que decirle que yo tampoco dejé que llegue más lejos pero no puedo…me he quedado sin aire…me duele el estómago….no sé qué hacer o decir…decir, yo vine a decir algo…

"Yo estaba confundido…pensé…vine a decirte por qué salí corriendo ese día…me puse a recordar como empezamos esto y…creí que sólo era un juego...que yo no te importaba de verdad…pero después de esa noche en tu barco-!" una mano me coge por el cuello y golpea mi espalda contra un árbol cercano. Mierda! Mis pies no tocan el suelo, y no puedo respirar bien, así que llevo mis manos hacia mi cuello tratando de apartar la mano que me ahorca.

"No menciones eso!" brama Jinpachi, muy cerca de mí, siento su respiración en mi cara. Abro los ojos y veo su rostro. Todas sus facciones demuestran enojo, furia,…puro odio es lo que sale de sus ojos…y va dirigido a mí…creo que me va a matar…en un instante puedo convertirme en una masa achicharrada por el rayo que puede liberar esa mano…si es que no me ahogo primero…

"Si esto es venganza por la forma en que te tomé al inicio, pues felicitaciones Kamanosuke. Casi nadie consigue engañarme de esa manera." Quiero decirle que no es así, que yo no resiento nada de eso, que…"Los piratas no tenemos la mejor de las reputaciones pero déjame decirte que yo no paso más tiempo del necesario con aquellos de quienes sólo busco sexo; tampoco les hago regalos. No necesito de esas tretas para obtener de ellos lo que quiero. Tú no me conoces, Kamanosuke." Aprieta un poco más mi cuello y veo manchas blancas…

Jinpachi me suelta un segundo y me da vuelta en el aire. Ahora mi mejilla izquierda está contra la corteza dura del árbol. Su mano coge mi cuello por detrás, presionándolo contra el tronco. Separa mis piernas con su rodilla bruscamente….me va a violar….estoy temblando y mi respiración es dificultosa…tengo miedo…de verdad me odia…con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan le ruego que se detenga pero mi voz es muy débil hasta para mis propios oídos, casi inaudible, pero definitivamente suena asustada…Escucho un golpe seco al lado de dónde está mi cabeza….el puño de Jinpachi ha golpeado el árbol con la palma abierta. Una luz comienza a salir de ahí y hace estallar esa parte del árbol, quemándolo…chispas de electricidad llegan hasta mis cabellos sueltos, erizándolos….entonces, va a matarme?

"No me conoces para nada, Kamanosuke." Su voz suena muy cerca de mi oído antes de desaparecer por completo. La presión en mi cuello desaparece también y caigo al suelo sentado, como muñeca de trapo. Comienzo a toser e inhalar tratando de meter más aire a mis pulmones….ya un poco mejor, volteo y el pirata se ha marchado…miro al suelo y veo algo derretido y deformado. Le observo bien y me doy cuenta de que se trata del gancho que me regaló, aquel que tenía en mi bolsillo…lo debe haber cogido cuando me dio vuelta…y ahora está destruido…

Escucho un sollozo cerca, y luego otro…veo gotas de agua que mojan mi ropa…no está lloviendo…levanto una mano a mi cara y me doy cuenta que se tratan de mis lágrimas…estoy llorando? No recuerdo la última vez que lloré…yo no lloro…nunca he estado tan triste como para hacerlo…nunca he perdido nada que significara mucho para mí como para derramar lágrimas por ello….Jinpachi me odia y ya no quiere verme más...eso hace que las lágrimas fluyan con rapidez y pronto estoy sollozando con fuerza….todo se ha terminado….

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya es media tarde y Kamanosuke no sale aún de su cuarto, desde que regresara ayer en la noche al castillo. Le dejé su desayuno pero cuando fui a recoger la bandeja, la comida seguía allí. Lo mismo pasó con el almuerzo. Le pregunté si estaba enfermo y me dijo que no se sentía bien, que no era nada, que sólo necesitaba descansar. Su voz sonaba tan apagada y triste que no parecía de él. Como siempre duerme de espaldas a la puerta, no pude ver su rostro pero algo malo le debe haber ocurrido para ponerle así…y presiento que tiene que ver con el pirata. Sanada me comentó hoy en la mañana que Jinpachi había venido a buscarle temprano para informarle que se iba por tiempo indefinido. Yukimura intentó convencerle de lo contrario pero fue en vano. El pirata se fue sin despedirse de nadie más.

Otra presencia es la que está rondando el cuarto de Yuri, además de la mía, se trata de Saizou. Desde temprano le veo merodear los pasillos y techos cercanos al cuarto de Yuri. Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero no aguanto ver al pelirrojo en ese estado, debo saber que ha sucedido y si se pueden arreglar las cosas. Tal vez Saizou sepa algo. Me paro a su costado y nos saludamos brevemente, sin mirarnos a la cara.

"No ha salido de ahí en todo el día." Dice el ninja en tono neutral.

"No. De casualidad sabes el por qué?" logro no sonar ansioso pero lo estoy. Saizou se mueve un poco en su sitio, incómodo…sabe algo.

"Puede ser….aunque no creo que sea por eso que está ahí encerrado. Ya tenía problemas incluso desde antes…" así que algo sucedió entre ellos dos también, pero no es lo que tiene así a Yuri. Le comento que estoy preocupado pues no ha comido nada desde anoche, y sin que yo se lo pida, Saizou dice que va a hablar con él. Sólo me queda esperar….voy a la cocina…

**Saizou's POV**

Entro al cuarto de Yuri sin anunciarme. Él está echado de lado en su futón, dándome la espalda. Una sábana cubre todo su cuerpo, pero puedo ver que sigue con la misma ropa de ayer, sólo sus cabellos rojos sueltos se destacan entre las sábanas blancas….cierro la puerta detrás de mí suavemente para no sobresaltarle.

"Rokuro está preocupado por ti. Quiere que salgas a comer algo." Yuri no se mueve ni da señal de haberme oído.

"Si es por lo que pasó ayer puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso contárselo a nadie; tampoco tenemos que volver a hablar del asunto. Ya no estoy molesto contigo, Kamanosuke." Aunque sé que ése no es el motivo principal de su estado, quiero quitarle un peso de encima. Yo también tengo la culpa en parte, por pensar con mi pene en lugar que con la cabeza….en el tiempo que le conozco, nunca se ha acercado a mí de esa manera, se pone algo pegajoso cuando está borracho pero nada más, debía haberme dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él.

"Gracias…" con que esto era lo que tenía preocupado a Rokuro. Yuri está deprimido, su voz lo dice todo…no creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda entonces…no sé como lidiar con este tipo de problema. No quiero empeorar las cosas ni darle falsas esperanzas. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que le ha ocurrido.

"…Si no quieres contarme lo que ha pasado está bien pero…cualquiera que sea el problema, no te rindas antes de tiempo y busca una solución, sin importar lo que te demore encontrarla. Tú no eres de los que se rinden fácilmente Kamanosuke, sino no me hubieras seguido hasta aquí buscándome pelea a pesar de mis negativas…" eso parece haber captado su atención, o por lo menos haberle sacado de su letargo pues se ha movido un poco en su sitio.

"Si no hay una solución….sólo te queda seguir adelante. No hay otra manera de vivir. Sé que te sientes mal ahora pero eso también pasará. Nada dura para siempre." Su cuerpo se tensa un momento para luego relajarse lentamente. Mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y me despido de él, sugiriéndole de nuevo que coma algo o Rokuro se morirá de la angustia. Salgo de la habitación y veo que ya está oscureciendo….espero que todo se resuelva pronto.

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya todos terminaron de cenar y me encuentro en la cocina lavando los platos. Al poco rato, escucho a alguien entrar muy despacio…Se trata de Kamanosuke. Su ropa está arrugada y su cabello suelto, revuelto…se ve cansado y…triste. Él siempre se ha preocupado en su apariencia personal e higiene…verlo así, no sucio pero sí desaliñado, me preocupa aún más. Está parado en la puerta, mirando al suelo…Saizou debe haberle convencido al menos de salir a comer algo. Le tomo del brazo y le siento a la mesa. Él no protesta. Traigo la bandeja con su cena, que guardé por si él venía a comer. Le alcanzo unos palitos y él se lleva un bocado a la boca.

Luego de que come medio plato, recién me atrevo a conversar con él. Debo ser muy cuidadoso pero directo, sin que se sienta atacado.

"Kamanosuke, si el pirata te hizo algo malo puedes decirme. No le diré una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera Sanada, si así lo deseas, pero no tienes que enfrentarle solo. Puedo ayudarte." Está tan decaído que mis palabras no causan una impresión en él. Mi temor era que Jinpachi le haya hecho algo, se haya aprovechado o tomado ventaja del chico de alguna manera. Si era así, debía poner al pirata en su sitio!...Kamanosuke nunca me pareció tan joven como está ahora ante mis ojos…

"No….quien hizo algo mal fui yo…"

"Eso no lo creo Yuri, tal vez te haya hecho creer eso pero no es así, sino él no se habría ido como lo hizo esta mañana, a escondidas y sin previo aviso.." Yuri voltea a verme, muy alterado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Se ha ido? A-a dónde? Cuándo vuelve?" Otra de mis suposiciones era que hubieran peleado, y que Yuri estaba triste porque Jinpachi le había dicho que se iba…no me imaginé que ése no era el caso.

"No dijo, ni a dónde ni cuándo volvería. Nadie lo sabe aún, que se ha ido, sólo Sanada y yo." Yuri agacha la cabeza y se queda callado. Luego de un rato, me da las gracias por la comida y regresa a su cuarto…no hay nada más que pueda hacer por él…

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que Jinpachi se marchó de Ueda. Como dijo Rokuro, se fue de repente, sin avisar a nadie. Ni siquiera se despidió de Kakei ni de Ana, ambos se veían muy sorprendidos cuando Sanada hizo el anuncio dos días después de que se fuera. Desde entonces hago lo que me dijo Saizou: seguir adelante. Es difícil porque le extraño, aún pienso que va a aparecer por algún lado como siempre. Si los demás han notado mi cambio de ánimo, no han dicho nada. Todo sigue igual, salvo por Saizou y Rokuro, quienes controlan a Izanami y Benmaru para que no me molesten como acostumbran…eso me hace sentir bien pero no dura mucho.

Ya no me encierro en mi cuarto todo el día. Intento mantener mi antigua rutina: comer, entrenar, caminar un rato….sin embargo, no es que quiera hacer alguna de esas cosas. Prefiero pasar el día en el bosque, junto con Amaheru. Supongo que Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de que algo me pasa y, en un insólito acto de gentileza para conmigo, me ha dejado a su comadreja para que me haga compañía, incluso de noche. Ahora mismo la tengo conmigo y estoy acariciando su blanco pelaje. El animalito debe saber que le necesito a mi lado pues no ha intentado escapar como otras veces…me siento patético más no me importa.

Es más patético aún que haya conservado el regalo, ahora derretido, que me hizo el pirata. La plata se chamuscó por completo, pero de lo que alguna vez fueron esmeraldas y rubíes aún se conservan los colores, más o menos…todavía no estoy listo para seguir adelante supongo, pero lo intento. Como dijo Saizou, nada dura para siempre, así que este desasosiego también pasará…tiene que hacerlo.

Escucho unas explosiones no muy lejos de dónde me encuentro y me pongo de pie. Mando a Amaheru para que corra a refugiarse. Al poco rato aparece Sasuke y me dice que estamos bajo ataque enemigo. Sujeto fuertemente mi kusarigama y corro detrás del ninja. Escucho más explosiones, más cerca aún. Cuando llego a dónde se está llevando a cabo el enfrentamiento, ya todos los demás están ahí, peleando. Los enemigos deben ser muy fuertes pues Saizou está teniendo problemas para enfrentarse a dos de ellos, así que corro a auxiliarle.

Poco a poco los enemigos nos van separando. Saizou se queda con Izanami para protegerla, mientras enfrenta a un tipo de frente amplia. Rokuro se queda con Sanada para evitar que otros le hagan daño; Kakei se queda con ellos para apoyarles. Seikai y Benmaru pelean lado a lado para hacer frente a nuevos enemigos, al igual que Ana y Sasuke….sólo yo estoy solo, enfrentándome a un tipo muy grande, que controla el fuego. Mi corazón no está en la batalla…no como solía hacerlo y eso me cuesta al final…él calienta mis cadenas y tengo que soltarlas; de un solo golpe en el estómago me tira al suelo.

Mientras intento recobrar el aliento, el grandulón viene y me levanta del cabello, propinándome un rodillazo en el estómago que otra vez me deja sin aire. Escupo sangre por la boca. Escucho que alguien le dice que me de la vuelta. Había olvidado que este tipo tenía un compañero. Éste utiliza un arco y flecha como armas, y desde que me vio dijo que atravesaría mi *linda cabecita* de lado a lado. El grandulón me dala vuelta, levantándome del suelo por el cuello, indicándole a su amigo que se apure o él mismo me quemará hasta los huesos…

Parece que el que acabará conmigo no será Saizou como pensaba en un inicio, ni siquiera ocurrirá en una gloriosa batalla ni contra un gran adversario…serán estos dos chiflados los que me eliminen… No tengo ánimo de pelear, de buscar una salida para esta situación…veo como el arquero se alista para disparar y cierro los ojos…

La flecha nunca me alcanza a pesar de que oigo el sonido distintivo del arco cuando dispara una…abro los ojos y una figura muy grande cubre mi campo de visión. Cuando se da la vuelta, puedo ver de quien se trata: es Jinpachi! No…no entiendo…se supone que se había ido…ya debería estar a leguas de aquí…por qué-el brazo derecho del pirata está sangrando, tiene una flecha clavada ahí…ha recibido el disparo por mí…de pronto, el enemigo que me sujeta, me deja ir cuando Jinpachi saca una espada e intenta cortarle el cuello…el grandulón se aleja y yo caigo al suelo….

"Ana, ahora!" Jinpachi le ordena a la ninja, quien al parecer había venido a ayudarme. No sé que pensar al respecto. Mientras Ana ataca con sus lanzas de hielo al grandulón, Jinpachi aprovecha para arrancarse la flecha del brazo…la herida es profunda y sangra mucho, restringiendo el movimiento de su brazo. Coge su espada y la lanza contra el arquero, atinándole en la cabeza, atravesándola por la mitad..

"Crees que me puedes derrotar con eso, mujer!" grita el grandulón que me tenía cogido hace un rato. Utiliza su poder y derrite todo el hielo a su alrededor. Ana se aleja. Otros dos tipos han venido a ayudar al grandulón…esto parece de nunca acabar! Jinpachi apoya su mano en el suelo, sobre el agua, y la electrifica. Los enemigos parados bajo ella mueren debido a la gran descarga, salvo el grandulón que consigue escapar a tiempo.

Veo como éste hombre se acerca a Jinpachi con la intención de atacarle. Mi corazón late con fuerza y la sangre me hierve…cómo osa intentar tocarle! El pirata no puede reaccionar a tiempo, por la lesión en su brazo. Sin pensarlo, cojo mi arma y ataco al enemigo usando mi viento. Como antes, el viento es inefectivo contra este tipo pero logro retenerle un rato y consigo atrapar su brazo con mi cadena. Él se ríe de mí, y en lugar de calentar la cadena como hizo antes, da un fuerte tirón para jalarme hacia él. No logro soltar la cadena a tiempo pero no es necesario. Jinpachi la ha cogido y me la quita de las manos, evitando que vuele por los aires.

"Jinpachi…"

"Aléjate ahora mismo." Entiendo que se refiere a que me aleje para no lastimarme con su ataque, pero igual sus palabras me duelen…sin embargo, obedezco de inmediato. Él electrifica la cadena y el enemigo cae muerto segundos más tarde, completamente achicharrado…

Lo que pasa después es como si sucediera demasiado rápido. La pelea termina. Los demás corren a auxiliar a los heridos, incluyendo a Jinpachi. Ana es la primera en llegar, seguida de cerca por Kakei, para socorrer a su amigo. Está mal herido. Rokuro les pide que lo lleven de inmediato a su cuarto para curar sus heridas y pronto se lo llevan lejos de mí. Yo veo todo esto pasar frente mío sin moverme de mi sitio en el suelo, hasta que Rokuro se me acerca y me pregunta si estoy bien.

Esto me saca de mi estupor y le digo que estoy bien, que vaya a ayudar a Jinpachi. Él me mira un rato y se va a hacer eso. Me pongo de pie y voy a dónde se han llevado al pirata…debo saber que está bien…

* * *

_Bueno, el fic ya está llegando a su fin jeje. _

_anitasandoval gracias por tus reviews XD me hacen muy feliz. Aquellos que me han enviado PM o reviews firmados, gracias también, espero haber contestado todas sus inquietudes.  
_

_Quisiera escribir un fic de Saizou/Yuri pero hay tantos buenos fic circulando por ahí y aquí mismo en que no sabría cómo empezarlo :P Quisiera hacer algo diferente a lo que he leído hasta ahora. De todas maneras lo tengo en mente así que en cualquier momento podría escribir uno :) Gracias por seguir mis fics XD espero haber mejorado la redacción de uno a otro, lo intento :)  
_

_Para quienes prefieren el lemon (como guest) en el siguiente capítulo hay algo de eso. De todos mis fics hasta ahora "Little Braves" es el más light, mientras que "Just a Toy" es el más hardcore. Los demás, como éste, están en el medio de esos dos. Supongo que "Realizations" tiene algo más de romance pero definitivamente ésa no fue la idea inicial, tampoco pensé que duraría tantos capítulos, simplemente se dio. Tampoco califica como romance (ya que cuando se pone muy meloso me da cosa XP), por eso le puse hurt/comfort. Éste capítulo sería el *hurt* de la historia, vendrá el comfort? quién sabe XD  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Stay with me

"_Quédate con alguien que no solamente esté orgulloso de tenerte; sino que también tome riesgos para conservarte."_

_**Anónimo**_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Espero impaciente debajo de un árbol cerca al cuarto de Jinpachi para saber qué ha sido de él. Allí, en el campo de batalla, fue la primera vez que le he visto en días, desde que se marchó. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no podía creerlo…ya me había hecho la idea de que nunca más le volvería a ver. Y apareció en el momento justo para salvarme…por qué lo hizo? Volver, salvarme, si me odia…No le entiendo porque no le conozco, como él me dijo…pero hubiera querido conocerle mejor…si tuviéramos tiempo lo haría, pero no es así, Jinpachi no quiere volver a verme y con mucha razón. Rompí mi promesa y le traicioné, no sé como remediar eso por mucho que lo desee…Alguien sale…es Rokuro.

Me dice que Jinpachi va a estar bien, que no me preocupe. Suspiro aliviado. El paje me sugiere que lo vaya a visitar antes de marcharse a atender a los otros. Si supiera cuánto deseo verle, pero no puedo…no soportaría que me bote de su cuarto, ver otra vez el desprecio en sus ojos…se abre la puerta. Esta vez salen Kakei y Ana, vienen para acá. No quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos pero parece que no voy a poder evitarlo.

"No piensas ir a visitarle?" me exige Ana en su tono frío y molesto de costumbre. Esa mujer me irrita! Le miro fastidiado. Kakei le pide que no intervenga y me deje en paz, pero ella continúa.

"No te he dicho nada hasta ahora por respeto a él. No le hubiera gustado que te aleccione, pero ahora es diferente. Si no entras ahí por miedo, entonces no estés rondando que le alteras, él sabe que estás aquí. Si piensas entrar a verle, hazlo de una vez. No es justo que le tortures de esa manera." Ella sabe de nosotros… Ana se marcha después de decirme eso…aún estoy molesto, sobre todo porque tiene razón. Debo decidir.

"No creo que te agreda si eso temes." Volteo a ver a Kakei. "Desconozco lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, pero me gusta pensar que conozco a mi amigo. Creo que quiere verte, pero esta vez no va a ir a buscarte, así que tendrás que ir tú. Tengo la impresión de que tiene algo que decirte." Kakei se despide de mí y me desea suerte. Así que él también sabe….si no estuviera tan nervioso me reiría de esta absurda situación en que estoy envuelto…uh-Espero que tenga razón…he tomado una decisión: voy a ir a verle. Aunque sea sólo para contarle lo que pasó y pedirle perdón. Se lo merece y…..quiero verle de nuevo.

Abro la puerta muy despacio, entro rápidamente y la cierro tras de mí. Él está sentado en su futón, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, aunque no totalmente derecho. Su brazo está vendado pero no usa un cabestrillo, sólo lo tiene inerte a su lado. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero sé que está despierto, puedo sentirlo. Abre los ojos y me mira de lado, debido a la ubicación del futón respecto a la puerta.

"Deberías pedirle a Rokuro que te examine eso. Parece doloroso." Tengo varios golpes y raspones, pero él se refiere a las marcas de dedos que tengo en el cuello. Por qué se preocupa por mí? Después de lo que hice….

"Por qué me salvaste?" vine a explicarle y pedirle perdón, sin embargo no puedo con mi genio y esa pregunta me persigue….me sorprende que aún sienta que hay esperanza para nosotros, que puedo arreglar esto….soy un idiota después de todo. Pero si él siente algo por mí todavía…

"No te quiero muerto, Kamanosuke. Hace mucho que me preocupo por ti. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, esos sentimientos no desaparecen tan sólo porque tú hayas decidido buscarte a otro." Entonces todavía siente algo por mí! Aún puedo resolver esto…

"De eso quería hablarte. Las cosas no son así. Quería explicarte lo que pasó y pedirte disculpas para que tal ve—"

"Eso no es necesario, Kamanosuke." él ha volteado ahora la cara para verme…no puedo saber que piensa, no puedo leerle….cómo hace eso? "No tienes que darme explicaciones. Sólo vine porque Kakei me lo pidió, me dijo que era imperativo. No podía rehusarme a un llamado así. El que llegara a tiempo a ayudarte fue una casualidad. Ya no voy a estar aquí dentro de poco, deberías pedirle a Saizou que no te deje solo en la batalla. Los enemigos que vengan luego serán más fuertes, es mejor si se cuidan las espaldas." Jinpachi lo dice todo de forma neutral, como aconsejando a un pupilo lo que debe mejorar….eso duele.

"Saizou y yo no estamos juntos. Nunca lo estuvimos ni lo estaremos. Siento mucho que vieras todo eso pero quedó ahí, no sucedió nada más. Me di cuenta que era un error y le detuve. Estaba celoso y molesto y actué mal….Lo lamento mucho…" ya no puedo hablar, tengo un nudo en la garganta…creo que mi cuerpo tiembla….no dejo de mirarle a los ojos para que vea que no miento. Jinpachi suspira cansado…

"Eso ya no importa Yuri. Esta relación nunca iba a funcionar de todas maneras. Si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo. Si no me resientes por cómo te traté al inicio, deberías hacerlo. Me aproveché de ti y te manipulé a mi antojo. Eres joven, inexperto y me aproveché de ello, pues te quería para mí y me reventaba que estés detrás del ninja todo el tiempo. No quería admitirlo en ese entonces pero ahora lo sé. Desde aquel tiempo ya me sentía atraído por ti. No sé como hiciste pero te metiste bajo mi piel muy rápido y mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron creciendo. No sé que impresión tendrás de mi pero yo no me enamoro fácilmente y cuando lo hago, no juego con los sentimientos de mi pareja. Quería demostrarte eso durante y después del festival, iba a hablar contigo al respecto luego, pero desapareciste. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Te di tiempo para que analices lo que había sucedido, no quería manipularte como al inicio, a que tomaras una decisión, así que me quedé en mi barco, esperando. Vale decir que entre Ana y yo no pasó nada, ella me besó para probar un punto que confirmó cuando yo le aparté, eso es todo. Además, a ella le interesa Sasuke… En fin, como verás, no soy la mejor persona para ti. Con el tiempo te olvidarás de mí y conocerás a alguien más. Vas a estar bien…" voltea la cara para no verme. Jinpachi está enamorado de mí…me lo iba a decir ese día…soy un idiota por no darme cuenta de eso, era tan obvio….no puedo permitir que se vaya… Me acerco a él sentándome en su regazo, y coloco mis manos en su pecho antes de besarle en los labios, poniendo en el beso todo lo que siento en este momento…pasión, añoranza, amor….le he cogido desprevenido…no me voy a rendir fácilmente…no quiero perderle, no ahora que sé que me quiere… Paso a besar su cuello, su manzana de adán y él me coge de los hombros pero no me empuja.

"Kamanosuke, qué te—"

"Qué debo hacer para que no te vayas? Quieres volver a cómo eran las cosas antes? Si lo deseas, sólo búscame cuando quieras sexo, pero déjame quedarme a tu lado, no quiero que te vayas…" continúo besando su cuello, memorizando cada centímetro…su piel sabe tan bien, y su aroma…extrañaba el calor que irradia su cuerpo….ya no me importa sonar tan patético, es mejor eso a que piense que no soy sincero.

"No digas cosas así por decirlas, Kamanosuke. Por qué querría una cosa así?" otra vez esa punzada en el pecho…acaso ya no me quiere ni para eso? Le causo repulsión seguramente….qué puedo ofrecerle para que se quede?

"No cumplí con mi promesa al dejar que Saizou me toque así, entonces no estás obligado a nada para conmigo. Si quieres tener otros amantes, hazlo, puedes ir con Ana si lo suyo con Sasuke no funciona. Ella se preocupa por ti…. Yo no voy a hacerte problema…." Mis manos están temblando y no puedo detenerlas. Desciendo a su pecho y sigo besándole ahí…mis ojos me queman…

"Kamanosuke detente." Me coge de los hombros para que me detenga. Derrotado, recuesto mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sin mirarle…puedo oír los latidos de su corazón…

"Por qué me estás diciendo esas cosas?" el moño improvisado que sujeta mis cabellos termina de aflojarse y cae al suelo, quedando mis mechones rojos esparcidos….siento que se humedecen mis ojos…

"Porque te amo y tú te vas a ir y no sé que más hacer para que te quedes y no me odies….te he extrañado tanto…pensé que nunca volvería a verte y ahora estás aquí y te vas a ir de nuevo…te equivocas al pensar que te aprovechaste de mí, tal vez no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero tú me gustabas desde hace tiempo…no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera…no tienes que disculparte de nada…tal vez nunca vuelvas a confiar en nada de lo que diga, pero créeme cuando te digo que quiero que te quedes conmigo…"

**Jinpachi's POV**

Yuri está temblando, y siento sus lágrimas mojar mi pecho, donde está recostada su cabeza….nunca le he visto llorar y nunca hubiera querido ser el causante de eso…solloza muy bajo y no sé que hacer, sólo atino a colocar mi mano sobre su espalda. Rokuro me había dicho que el chico estaba mal, que no quería comer y se la pasaba el día deprimido. Me pidió que hablara con él, al menos para despedirme adecuadamente. Admito que fue muy cruel la manera en que le traté la última vez que nos vimos pero no me faltaban razones. Le asusté bastante, pude darme cuenta de eso luego, no sé cómo es que quiere seguir conmigo después de eso.

Dice que me ama y está dispuesto a lo que sea con tal que no me vaya. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de él y Saizou, todavía me duele y me cabrea bastante, pero a pesar de eso creo en lo que me dice, que no dejó que llegara más lejos pero aún así…. Tengo la culpa por haber jugado con él en un principio…debo haber alimentado sus dudas e inseguridades, le he confundido bastante. Esto es un enredo…Debo saber qué es lo que en verdad quiere…

"Kamanosuke." Ya no está temblando. Me doy cuenta que mi mano ha estado masajeando su espalda, eso parece haberle calmado, ya no solloza pero sus lágrimas siguen mojándome. "Quiero que me respondas con la verdad, sólo voy a preguntarte esto una vez. Por qué buscaste a Saizou para que te haga eso?" no me mira a la cara, aún sigue recostado en mi pecho. Otra de sus lágrimas me toca.

"No le busqué, simplemente me lo encontré. Sé que eso te hará pensar peor de mí pero fue así. Estaba molesto, celoso, y quería vengarme de ti, por hacer que me enamore de ti para dejarme luego por Ana. Soy un idiota, lo sé. Me di cuenta que no quería que otro me tocara, otro que no fueras tú y le detuve…lo siento." Más lágrimas mojan mi pecho…

"Tal vez no puedas perdonarme pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes pegarme, no pienso defenderme. Lo que te haga sentir mejor…." Cómo cree que-?

"Yo no voy a hacerte daño Kamanosuke. Si te dio esa impresión lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, lo siento. Estaba molesto y fue brusco contigo, pero aún en ese momento nunca pasó por mi cabeza golpearte…." Escucho un pequeño sollozo de su parte, así que sobo su cabeza. Sus cabellos son tan suaves como les recuerdo…"Si quieres hacerme sentir mejor, deja de llorar que no me gusta verte así y responde mi siguiente pregunta." Los sollozos se detienen al poco rato y él mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Todo lo que me dijiste, sobre volver a cómo era antes y demás…en verdad deseas eso?" sus manos sobre mi pecho se aprietan un poco y siento sus pestañas cerrarse.

"No, yo te quiero sólo para mí y que me quieras como antes, como la noche del festival. No soporto la idea de verte con alguien más, pero después de lo que hice no estoy en posición de ponerte condiciones…sólo quiero que no me dejes…te he extrañado tanto…" eso era todo lo que quería saber. Me acomodo mejor en el futón para que mi tronco esté más erguido y levanto a Yuri un poco, para verle la cara. Todavía se pueden apreciar el recorrido de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos enrojecidos. Aún así se ve precioso. Tomo su rostro con mi mano y le acerco para besarle y borrar esas marcas de su cara.

"Cómo puedo negarme a ese pedido, uh?" atrapo su boca con la mía y él responde al beso casi de inmediato, con avidez. Dios, cómo extrañaba estos labios! Su aroma, sus manos, todo…él gime un poco en mi boca…sus gemidos son otra cosa que no podía quitarme de la cabeza durante las noches que he estado lejos… me ha hecho tanta falta pero…imágenes del ninja y él asaltan mi mente sin quererlo…Detengo el beso y Yuri me mira con esos enormes ojos verdes suyos, confundido y pregunta que pasa…

"Perdón, pero va a ser un poco difícil olvidar lo que pasó…No significa que no crea lo que me dijiste antes sino…..yo te creo, pero el problema es sacarme eso de la cabeza…" los ojos de Yuri nunca mienten, mis palabras le han dolido, pero quiero que tenga las cosas claras, no más juegos….

"Tal vez…tal vez puedo ayudarte con eso…" Yuri se quita el polo que lleva puesto y los pantalones rápidamente. Tiene algunos moretones y rasguños producto de la batalla más su piel luce igual de lozana. Vuelve a acomodarse en mi regazo, pero esta vez con sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo…me quedo mirándole, siguiendo cada movimiento de su grácil cuerpo….es hermoso….no puedo evitar llevar mi mano a sus muslos para tocarlos….su piel es tan suave, exactamente como la recuerdo…

Yuri me besa en los labios con pasión pero también muy dulcemente, como si no me hubiera visto en años…han sido días pero parece que fue más tiempo. Desciende por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, besando y lamiendo todo el recorrido. Sin darme cuenta, muy cautivado por el beso, él ha abierto por delante mi polo, dejando todo mi pecho expuesto para él. Sus manos recorren mis lados mientras Yuri besa mi pecho para detenerse en una de las tetillas. Ungh! Sus labios, lengua y dientes hacen un buen trabajo ahí…aprende rápido…con una de sus manos abre mi pantalón por le frente y la mete dentro para tocarme ahí…intento decir algo pero no puedo, sobrecogido por las sensaciones…Yuri se está tomando su tiempo…su mano suave pronto logra que mi erección aumente de tamaño….Yuri sigue bajando y ahora besa mi abdomen… coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza roja, sin empujarle, sólo la dejo ahí, acariciando sus finos cabellos…

"Yo también te he extrañado, Kamanosuke." Me sorprende haber articulado la frase bien a pesar de mi estado de excitación. Yuri se detiene un segundo para mirarme a los ojos. Espero que se dé cuenta que hablo en serio….que no sólo es esto lo que he extrañado, sino a él…parece que entiende…sus ojos se ponen vidriosos pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, la boca de Yuri envuelve mi falo…

Dios! Su boca es caliente y perfecta para mí. Se lo ha metido todo de golpe y las cosas que hace con su lengua me vuelven loco…hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para simplemente no coger su cabeza y follarla como otras veces. Kamanosuke aprieta los labios y succiona, moviendo su cabeza roja de arriba abajo una y otra vez, eso casi hace que me venga ahí mismo, pero el comienza a salir despacio hasta que el glande es lo único que queda en su boca, lo tiene un segundo ahí antes de dejarlo ir. Se ve tan sexy con su cara sonrosada y los labios hinchados por el esfuerzo. Yergue su cuerpo hacia delante y me besa en los labios. Cojo su cabeza por la nuca para profundizar el beso….

"Vas a tener que ayudarme. No puedo usar este brazo hasta dentro de unos días." le digo cerca al oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Siento como se estremece su cuerpo. Comienzo a morder su cuello para dejar mi marca ahí…sé que le duele ya que ese sujeto le apretó bastante fuerte ahí más no puedo evitarlo, soy posesivo. Él hace un sonido, complacido, pegándose más a mí.

"Voy a hacer más que eso." Dice Yuri con una voz llena de deseo. Mientras me ocupo de su cuello, siento como una de sus manos coge mi erección y la coloca entre sus nalgas, justo sobre su entrada. El roce hace que me tense en el acto, mordiendo un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba, su cuello, provocando que Yuri gima provocadoramente y se estremezca pero no se detiene. Su otra mano se apoya en mi hombro y, de improviso, muy despacio, empuja su cuerpo hacia abajo, metiéndose la punta de mi falo en el culo. Gruño roncamente de placer mientras que Yuri gime y jadea fuerte. Coloca sus manos en mis muslos para mejor balance, llevando su cuerpo hacia abajo, metiendo cada vez más mi falo dentro suyo, hasta que en un solo impulso, se lo mete todo. Él lanza un grito de placer que retumba en mis oídos. Angh! Está tan ajustado, tan caliente…por Kami! pronto empieza a moverse de arriba abajo y es el paraíso…sus redondas nalgas golpean mis muslos con cada vaivén. Él coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros para mejor estabilidad, yo pongo mi mano en su cintura. Sin usar palabras, él se está entregando a mí.

Su rostro sonrosado y ojos nublados me dicen que también lo está disfrutando, que no sólo lo hace para satisfacerme y eso me complace. Sus jadeos y gemidos me excitan! Siento como su erección me roza el abdomen…él se pega más a mí para obtener más fricción, sin dejar de moverse…descendiendo cada vez más fuerte para enterrar todo mi falo en su cuerpo. Su respiración es agitada y se ve cansado, pero igual sigue. No sólo la batalla es lo que le ha puesto así, también está cansado emocionalmente…no puedo decir que yo la he pasado de maravilla pero él no sabe medirse…todavía es joven…además, yo ya estaba listo para dejarle partir, por su propio bien; él no y eso le ha afectado mucho más….Coloco ambas manos sobre sus caderas y empujo su cuerpo hacia abajo, a la vez que elevo mi pelvis. El gime sorprendido.

"P-pero tu…ah!..brazo….que pa-"

"Viviré. Estás frente a mí, tan sexy y haciendo unos sonidos que me enloquecen…no puedo evitar tocarte…Déjame que te ayude, quiero oír más…" Atrapo su cuello de nuevo entre mis labios y arremeto con más fuerza contra él, enrollando su pequeña cintura con mis brazos. Yuri no me decepciona, sus gemidos y gimoteos llenan la habitación.

"J-Jin-pa-chi.." dice entre jadeos.

"Me gusta como dices mi nombre…tienes una voz muy sexy, Kamanosuke, nunca te lo había dicho?" sus gimoteos se avivan, ya falta poco. Sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda. Aumento la velocidad de mis embestidas, y Yuri también se mueve a ese ritmo. Minutos más tarde, me vengo dentro de él a la vez que un líquido lechoso cubre mi abdomen. Él, sentado como está en mi regazo, cae rendido, colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras recupera el aliento, sin embargo, sus brazos me envuelven en un abrazo posesivo. A mí también me cuesta mantenerme erguido sosteniéndole ahí pero no quiero moverme aún.

"Te amo." Dice Yuri bajito, en mi oreja, aún respirando dificultosamente. Acaricio su espalda con mi mano sana, atrapando algunos cabellos rojos, suaves y largos, entre mis dedos.

"Yo también te amo, Kamanosuke." El deposita un tierno beso en mi cuello, muy cerca de mi oreja….su aliento eriza mi piel. A pesar de estar sobre mí, y casi sin fuerzas, Yuri intenta no aplastarme con su peso…..como si pensara gran cosa…

"Te vas a ir?" qué pregunta! No es obvio que no? Parece que el chico necesita escucharlo de mí para creerlo.

"Eventualmente, cuando esta guerra termine, de seguro. Antes no, sino quien te cuidará la espalda? Formamos un buen equipo….Sin embargo, cuando me vaya, tú vendrás conmigo. Te lo pedí la primera vez que nos vimos, recuerdas? Te puedo dar una vida cómoda en mi barco, llevarte a mi país natal como te dije y otros lugares más, serías mi segundo al mando, a mis hombres les agradas y te respetan, y ya tienes experiencia en liderar un grupo grande…si algo me pasara, tú te harías cargo….la primera vez no obtuve respuesta, así que no sé que me dirás ahora…"

Kamanosuke se levanta para verme antes de besarme apasionadamente en los labios….responde que sí, que se irá conmigo, que no diga tonterías que nada va a pasarme, y continúa besándome…el beso se prolonga….el chico es insasiable, me agrada….creo que se viene el segundo asalto….

**Kakei's POV**

Ya ha pasado bastante rato desde que Kamanosuke entró al cuarto de Jinpachi. Rokuro y yo estamos a una buena distancia de ahí, esperando que Ana regrese con noticias. Nos sorprendimos al encontrarnos todos en la misma situación, esperando por el desenlace de este encuentro, al darnos cuenta que los 3 sabíamos sobre esta pareja. Oh! Justo aquí viene.

"Y bien?" pregunto impaciente.

"No podía oír lo que decían. Si me acercaba más, Jinpachi se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba espiándole. Sin embargo, luego de que hablaron por largo rato, Kamanosuke comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando me fui, estaba desnudo sobre Jinpachi, así que supongo que hicieron las paces." Mi cara se pone colorada de vergüenza ajena. Rokuro sólo cierra su ojo, no sé si de alivio o vergüenza.

"Ana! No necesito saber esos detalles!" Ana me mira desinteresada como siempre pero puedo notar que está más tranquila ahora. De pronto, vemos la figura de Saizou acercarse en dirección del cuarto del pirata. Los tres salimos a darle el encuentro antes de que se acerque demasiado. No queremos que interrumpa a los amantes.

"Jinpachi está ocupado, no creo que pueda atenderte ahora." Dice Rokuro, parándose delante del ninja. Saizou no se amilana.

"Sólo quería saber cómo estaba. Y que hacen todos ustedes aquí reunidos?" yo me pongo nervioso. Mientras alguno de los 3 se decide a responder esa pregunta, se oye un gemido que viene del cuarto…es de Yuri. uhhhh…. Saizou se ve algo sorprendido.

"Ocupado, ah?" el ninja parece divertido y esboza una sonrisa. Cuando estoy pensando en qué cosa decirle para que no haga más preguntas, Ana habla primero.

"De todas maneras te vas a enterar. Kamanosuke es quien está adentro. Él y Jinpachi son pareja." Siempre tan directa! A Saizou se le va la sangre del rostro, se pone pálido. Nunca lo había visto así.

"QUÉ? Y...y desde cuándo?..." admito que es para sorprenderse pero por qué esa cara?

"Desde bastante. Una pareja como tal, suponemos que desde el festival o un poco antes, pero…" explico yo.

"pero han sido amantes desde mucho antes. Digamos que desde que me reincorporé al grupo." Dice Ana muy calmada. A Saizou se le abren mucho los ojos. De pronto se da media vuelta y se aleja maldiciendo por lo bajo….

"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ….." repite una y otra vez mientras se aleja de nosotros. Nos miramos confundidos y regresamos juntos de vuelta al castillo. Estoy seguro que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

* * *

_Éste es el último capítulo :) espero no haya sido muy meloso jeje El romance estaba en el aire cuando lo escribí, era inevitable ;) Me han convencido de escribir un epílogo, así que estará listo para la próxima semana. Bye!_


	14. Epílogo

_El remate final. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_En mis otros fics Kamanosuke termina mal o la pasa muy mal hasta el último, quería darle en este un final feliz XD_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Yuri está a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente. Estamos en mi barco, en mi cuarto, sobre mi cama…nuestra cama. Estoy mirándole mientras duerme, jugando con sus cabellos, escuchando su suave y acompasada respiración, sintiendo la cálida sensación que produce su cuerpo junto al mío. Dios, de verdad estoy enamorado! Quién lo diría. Han pasado ya meses desde que dejamos Ueda. Casi le pierdo durante la batalla contra el ejército de Leyesu –el recuerdo me asusta aún- pero todo eso ya pasó y salimos de ahí con vida, juntos. Desafortunadamente, esa no fue la fortuna de todos y al final perdimos. Sanada pereció en el enfrentamiento. Benmaru y Seikai también.

Después de eso, todos partimos hacia destinos diferentes, lo más lejos de esta región para que no pudiesen alcanzarnos el enemigo. Nos fuimos en mi barco. Sasuke y Ana se quedaron en Japón, sólo que en una región diferente; al igual que Saizou e Izanami. Mi amigo Kakei se mudó a una isla cerca de Japón, Rokuro se fue con él. Regularmente les veo pues comerciamos bastante con los de esa zona….están bien. La muerte de Sanada nos afectó bastante, a unos más que a otros; Rokuro lo tomó muy mal, pero Saizou llegó a convencerle de huir con nosotros y salvarse (el paje había querido quedarse en Ueda y morir al lado de su Lord). No sé que hablaron pero al final le convenció.

Sasuke y Ana son felices juntos. No sé como pero consiguieron hacerme llegar una carta semanas atrás. Están esperando un bebé! Tengo que buscar algo que regalarles para cuando nazca la criatura. Ana cuidando de un bebé…..eso tengo que verlo para creerlo. Amamantando al crío…..hn, mejor dejo de pensar en eso. En cuanto a Saizou e Izanami…Ana me contó en la carta que son felices juntos, que el ninja ha dejado las armas y ahora se dedica a otra cosa. Eso me trae a la mente algo que sucedió meses atrás, dos días después de que Yuri y yo nos reconciliáramos….

_Flashback_

Mi brazo ya está curado, o por lo menos ya no me molesta, así que decido buscar a Yuri quien ha ido al castillo para traer algunas cosas de su cuarto y llevarlas al mío. Desde ahora compartiremos la misma habitación. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar al hall, escucho gente discutiendo. Izanami quiere saber por qué Yuri se está llevando las cosas de su cuarto e insiste en que quiere ver lo que lleva. Como era de esperarse, Kamanosuke se molesta y trata de alejarla de mala manera. Seikai y Benmaru salen en defensa de Izanami, mientras que, sorprendentemente, Ana busca apartar a los otros de Yuri. Esto no le gusta al pelirrojo y le dice que no se meta. Todavía no le agrada Ana y, aunque le expliqué mejor lo que sucedió en el bosque entre ella y yo, aún sigue sin agradarle….no creo que nunca lleguen a ser amigos. En fin.

Hago mi presencia conocida y ellos se callan. La atención ahora se centra en mí, Izanami y Benmaru me preguntan como estoy, si ya me siento mejor. Ana me mira de lejos, me sonríe y se despide de mí agitando su mano seductoramente….Yuri le mira molesto. En eso noto que Saizou está cerca. Había estado mirando todo en silencio, apoyado en una viga, pero ahora se da media vuelta con la intención de retirarse calladamente.

"Oi, Saizou! Ven un momento, quiero hablar contigo, a solas." El ninja se detiene a medio camino. Yuri me mira confundido y un tanto preocupado. Le sonrío para tranquilizarlo y le pido que me espere en mi cuarto. Los demás se van también, quedando solos el ninja y yo. Caminamos en silencio hasta un área más alejada antes de tener nuestra plática.

"Que quede claro que yo no sabía lo de ustedes dos. De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera hecho eso." El ninja me mira de lado, serio, pero su cuerpo está tenso. Creo que piensa que le voy a atacar….no le faltan razones. Días atrás lo hubiera hecho.

"Muy bien. De todas maneras, quiero saber por qué hiciste lo que hiciste." Tomo otra bocanada de mi cigarrillo esperando por su respuesta. No tengo que dar más explicaciones para que entienda el sentido de mi pregunta. No importa que Yuri se lo haya ofrecido, necesito saber por qué aceptó para considerarlo o no una amenaza….ahí si habría problema. Él duda un momento antes de responder.

"Yo también me he estado preguntando lo mismo. No es que tenga sentimientos por el chico o nada de eso. Sí, admito que se veía bien usando ese kimono el día del festival pero nada más. La mejor manera en que puedo explicarlo es que estaba con *hambre*. Si bien prefiero naranjas para aplacar mi hambre, si alguien me ofrece manzanas, yo las acepto. De otra forma no lo haría. Eso es todo." Bajo otras circunstancias me hubiera reído de su metáfora, pero está hablando de mi amante y le compara con fruta. "Hambre, uh?"

"¡AAHHHng..! mierda!" Saizou grita molesto cuando le cojo por los testículos, presionando un tanto fuerte. Le he cogido de sorpresa, no esperaba eso de mí.

"Pues es mejor que sacies tu *hambre* en otro lado si no quieres perder esto, Saizou." Aprieto un poco más fuerte una vez más, él gruñe que así será, y le dejo ir. Saizou acomoda mejor sus ropas, yo le sonrío, y él se va maldiciendo el nombre de Yuri y los problemas que causa. De regreso en mi cuarto, Kamanosuke está sentado esperándome, seguramente queriendo saber lo que sucedió. Le digo que todo está bien y le hecho en la cama. Cada vez que le veo, me vuelve el *hambre*….

_-Fin del flashback-_

Después de eso no hubieron más inconvenientes entre él y yo. Los celos que sentía al verlos juntos fueron desapareciendo de a pocos, Yuri me tuvo mucha paciencia con respecto a eso….de verdad le amo. Beso su hombro desnudo y voy ascendiendo por su cuello hasta su mejilla y finalmente, atrapo sus labios en un dulce beso para despertarle. Él abre los ojos lentamente, respondiendo al beso y diciendo mi nombre aún sin estar consciente del todo.

"Ey, gatita. Qué quieres que te traiga de desayunar? Voy a la cocina." Digo pues ya no le molesta que le llame así o por lo menos no tanto; continúo besando su mejilla, nariz y frente. Se ve tan lindo cuando despierta….de hecho se ve lindo siempre. Él me responde que sólo quiere fruta y algo de beber. Prometiéndole regresar pronto me dispongo a salir…

**Yuri's POV**

Jinpachi se viste rápidamente con tan sólo su pantalón y botas, y sale del cuarto. El sol recién va a salir, todos los demás tripulantes duermen, salvo por aquellos que están de guardia. Me tapo mejor con las sábanas para protegerme del frío que entra por la puerta cuando Jinpachi se va…..siento frío ahora que ya no está recostado a mi lado. Cojo su almohada y aspiro el aroma del pirata que aún se desprende del material….ha pasado el tiempo y ese sentimiento intenso que oprime mi pecho cada vez que le veo en las mañanas al despertar aún no me ha dejado. Mierda!, estoy perdidamente enamorado…..ni modo…..él sigue a mi lado, y como había prometido, me llevó consigo cuando se marchó de Ueda…no podría estar más feliz.

Los demás están bien, los que salimos con vida de este embrollo al menos. Visitamos a Kakei y Rokuro regularmente. El paje y yo nos acercamos un poco más luego de lo que pasó entre Jinpachi y yo, la pelea que casi termina con todo. Rokuro no era de hablar mucho así que me dejaba hacer la mayor parte de la conversación; podía contarle mis inquietudes y él me explicaba y daba buenos consejos. Entiendo por qué se quiso quitar la vida como quiso hacer cuando su Sanada murió: él amaba al viejo. Yo en su lugar me sentiría devastado también si Jinpachi muriera pero seguiría viviendo, aunque no sé cómo sería eso. Saizou habló con él y le hizo cambiar de idea. Al parecer, siendo el paje de Sanada y al morir éste a manos de su enemigo, Rokuro sólo tenía dos opciones: cometer sepuku o servir al asesino de su amo. Rokuro no podía aceptar servir a Noboyuki, hermano de Yukimura, luego de lo que hizo. Fue un momento difícil. Ahora parece feliz, Kakei le hace compañía, posee una panadería….lo último que me dijo era que había conocido a una chica…hablaba de tener una familia…..

Hablando de familia, Ana y Sasuke van a tener un bebé. Espero que sea un niño y se parezca a Sasuke, gentil y correcto, no como la zo- hmp…no puedo evitarlo, esa mujer nunca me agradó. Claro que fue una de los que me ayudó a recuperar a Jinpachi pero siempre está llamando mucho la atención con su tetas!...ggrrr….ni modo. Le regalaré algo al bebé, si tan solo por complacer a Sasuke. La puerta se abre un poco y entra Verónica para echarse a mi lado como todas las mañanas cuando Jinpachi sale…Amaheru está sobre su cabeza y salta hacia la cama para posarse en mi hombro. Su piel es tan suave! Sasuke me lo dejó antes de marcharse con Ana, diciendo que estaba seguro que el animalito sería feliz conmigo. Es por eso que el ninja me cae tan bien! A pesar de sus raros gustos en mujeres…Verónica lame mi cara y yo acaricio su cabeza…es como su amo, me adora!

En cuanto a Saizou….después de que murieran Benmaru y Seikai, Izanami quedó desolada, trayendo consigo una catástrofe (casi nos mata a todos con su extraño poder), pero Saizou consiguió calmarla y prometió no dejarla nunca. Ellos se acercaron bastante después de eso y son pareja ahora, viven juntos en una región cercana a donde están Sasuke y Ana. Ella ya no es la molesta niña que me fastidiaba a cada rato….parece más madura. Si bien pelear me entusiasma tanto como antes, ya no quiero morir en manos de nadie, ni siquiera de Saizou. Quiero quedarme al lado de Jinpachi…me hace muy feliz…

Un día, al poco tiempo de mudarme yo a su cuarto, mientras buscaba entre mis cosas, me percaté que faltaba algo: el gancho chamuscado que había sido el regalo que Jinpachi me dio. Lo había conservado como recordatorio y bueno….fue mi primer regalo, no quería botarlo. Jinpachi me encontró buscándolo, aunque no sabía que era lo que buscaba pues yo nunca le dije que lo había conservado….no quería que me considerar más patético aún. Él me abrazó por la espalda, quitó los amarres de mi cabello, y los remplazó por un hermoso gancho, muy similar al anterior, pero además con pequeños diamantes en los bordes. Me dijo que sentía mucho lo que pasó con el anterior, que nunca volvería a hacer eso con algo que me pertenecía, y quería que lo perdone. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta en ese momento…él no tenía por qué disculparse conmigo pero igual lo hacía y eso significaba mucho para mí. Le recompensé por eso muy bien…..

Verónica para las orejas y se acerca a la puerta….Jinpachi debe estar por volver. Nos dirigimos a su tierra natal, como me lo había prometido. Me ha pedido que nos quedemos un tiempo por allá, yo no tengo problema con eso. Creo que de aquí en adelante nos esperan muchas aventuras, juntos, no hubiera imaginado nada mejor…

* * *

_sepuku = suicidio honroso. No sé de que otra forma describirlo :P_


End file.
